The Soldiers of the Holy War: Days as a Comrade
by ExorcistGirl11
Summary: Sephiria believes she is a normal girl until Allen walker saves her from a demon attack on her church. she is forced to choose between a life as an exorcist and a life as a normal human being a demon target. this is a modern dgrayman in the 21 century
1. Chapter 0: prologue

Day: Unknown

I woke up on a dark staircase. Everything was complete darkness, then I threw my hands to my chest and surprisingly I realized that the wound was gone. Then I knew where I was. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of Allen. I'd done something I really shouldn't have, I broken our most important promise. It was a promise that I had gotten him to believe so greatly and in the end I broke it. "I'm sorry Allen." I whispered over and over again. But this was for the best, even though it hurt it was for the best. Then I looked up the dark winding staircase that looked never ending and I began to climb it. What was at the end, I didn't know, maybe I would never know. All I knew was that I had to keep walking forward, and within the first few steps I was taken back to day one. The fateful day that I was dragged in to this war spanning from the time earth was created. A war that I was finally over. That day started with a race…


	2. Chapter 1

Part One: The Truth About The World

Day: 001

The day started just like any other normal Saturday. The smell of chlorine rose from the surface of the pool and the splashing of water as my cousin and I raced towards the other end of the pool. I reached out my hand as fast as I could to reach the rim of the swimming pool, the finish line. All of a sudden another hand rushed even faster to the end of the pool. Crap! I thought as I reached for the rim, then touched it. My head shot out of the water. "Yes!" I cried. "I beat you this time Kyle!" "Fine," he murmured, "this time." We both hopped out of the pool. This is the first time in a long time that I've beat him in a long time, I thought in my mind.

I met my mom outside of the aquatic center I'd just swam at with my cousin. "What took you so long?" My younger brother Ben complained. He was 10 years old, but he still acted like a little child. "Yeah yeah," I replied not really listening to him ramble on about how long he'd waited with my mom. I always felt that my life was so boring. It was like a cycle of never ending repetitive events. Weekdays were exactly like other weekdays and weekends were the exact same thing as other weekends, boring. And it wasn't like I didn't fit in at school or anything like that, I had all the friends that I could ever hope for, but the problem was that they couldn't understand me… the real me. While they were in love with the fact that their lives were so normal and laid back I hated it. I wanted a life with something much more. Maybe like the life of someone inside an amazing adventure book. I was weird and different. I knew that full well.

t

At four pm I got out of my aunt's gold van and walked to the front door of my church. I pulled out my uniform that indicated I was a leader/teacher from my large green and white striped purse and put it on over my normal clothes. When I got into the church I made my way to the first floor of the building and sigh, "C'mon Sephiria! You've got to smile as big as you can today." I mumble to myself, "you got to." When I walk in, many little kids at the age of four or five hug my legs. I almost fall down from shock. "Play with us!" They all beg in Chinese. I smiled the way I told myself to before I entered the room. "Okay," I replied. They all smiled and ran to a table at the center of the room and sat down. "They really have taken a liking to you, Sephiria," the secretary said to me. "Yeah, I guess," I responded. After a few games, the kids cleaned up and began to listen to biblical stories. "Hey Sephiria!" my partner Chelsea cried, "can you do these crafts in the back room for me? I have to leave early today." "Sure!" I said.

I went into the back room and shut the door behind me. I sat down in front of a row of paper crowns that had "Happy Birthday!" written across each of them. Next week was when all the monthly birthday celebrations would occur. I was sure it was going to be a busy day. I picked up a bottle of glue off the wooden shelf behind me and grabbed a few assorted vials of glitter

After a while, I ran out of glue. I had to decorate one more crown and I'd be finished. I tossed the empty glue bottle into the trash bin and went back to the wooden shelf to grab a new bottle of glue. While I walked to the back, I checked the time, it was 5:45PM. I had a half an hour left until I could leave. I was bored, like I always was. It was going to just be a normal day…again. I grabbed the bottle of glue and sat myself in front of the finished crowns. I twisted open the orange nib to the glue and started drawing a squiggle pattern across the top of the crown and then poured glitter on the glue trail. I sighed as I dumped the excess glitter in a blue plastic bin. I watched as the glitter fluttered into the blue plastic bin, glittering and shimmering in all its glory.

t

What felt like an hour passed and I had finally finished all of the crowns. "Finally!" I cried aloud without meaning to. My cheeks flushed at my own stupidity. Playful screams rang out from the other side of the door. They sound like they were having fun, I thought to myself with a smile. All of a sudden the playful screams stopped dead in their tracks and silence pierced the air. My stomach tied into a knot. The silence was almost scary. Screams broke the silence soon enough, but this time they were not playful screams. Children howled and bawled and I could hear other leaders screaming with horror in their voices.

I took off towards the door and reached for the handle to see what was happening, but before my hand even touched the knob a shock of pain ran up my legs and caused me to stumble back and fall to the ground. When my body hit the ground pain shot through my whole body. The pain reminded me of ripples in a pool of water when something was thrown in to it, and the place where the object collided with the water was the center of the distortion. My ankles wrists and the back of my neck sent pain coursing through my body. I tried to cry out but it felt as if a saw was tearing the back of my neck apart and it caused me not to be able to speak. Heavy tears poured out of my eyes, I managed to turn my head slightly to the right to see a cross carved on to the palm side of my wrist. I checked my ankles and it was the same. I leaned on the wall and curled in to the best ball that I could for someone in a great amount of pain. More sobs were released from my throat.

A chorus of explosions tore across the second floor knocking tiny particles of ceiling to the ground below. I was afraid that the ceiling would cave in on me. All of a sudden I felt my aching joints tear sending blood splattering all over the wall and carpet. I screamed the smallest I could, it came out more like a squeal than a scream, but it was all I could get out. The tears in my eyes became even heavier and came out much faster than before. Worst of all was that the blood wouldn't stop, my loss of blood was causing me to slip out of consciousness and I felt my eyelids get heavy. I was tired, I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. I wanted to escape the pain as soon as I could. as my eyes slowly closed I heard a small part of me scream, DANGER but it was too late, I had already been engulfed by a deep sleep, and I never wanted to wake up… never.

I was in a dream. The world was bathed in white. It was snowing but it wasn't cold at all, it was more like the snow was warm. Like it was a soft white blanket that covered the earth to preserve it's heat. The world was beautiful, I loved it. Then I spotted another person standing a couple hundred feet away from me. "Sephiria Sephiria," the person called with a voice full of purity and strength. It was the voice of a girl. I was surprised that I could hear the girl's voice so clearly from so far away, but I heard it as clear as a bell. almost like it was echoing in my mind.

I took long strides towards the girl to confront her and ask her why she was calling for me. "Wake up," I heard someone else say. This time it was the voice of a boy. "Hey wake up!" the voice came from the sky. That beautiful milky white sky. I shook my head and continued on towards the girl.

What felt like forever passed and I finally reached the mystery girl that stood so far away from me before. "Hey," I said. She looked at me with glassy eyes that had the strength to pierce right through your heart. She had perfect chestnut colored brown hair and pale white skin that every girl dreamed of. She had a body that was not to skinny and not to fat (in other words she was the perfect size). This girl looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll, but most importantly… the girl and I shared the same face. "Who are you?" I asked. " I am you." she replied. I wasn't that surprised with her answer, it seemed so cliché that she would say that. "What's your name?" "My name is-," then she stopped, looked at me, and smiled.

Suddenly her body began to melt away in to the snow. "That's for you to find out, not for me to tell you along with who I really am." then she disappeared . The boy's voice called out to me once again. "Wake up!" A bottomless hole opened up beneath my feet and the next thing I knew I was falling

Falling

Falling

I jolted up from the wall I was laying on. It almost felt like I had just returned to my own body. Even though I was finally awake I could still only see white, but this time it was different. Instead of the white looking like a blanket it looked like silk. I looked beyond that silky white and saw a face, a boy's face. Ha had platinum blue (basically silver) eyes and a slightly paled face with a red colored scar coming down across his left eye and stopping at the bottom of his face. The scar started from a red upside down scar on the left side of his forehead above his eye. "Thank God you're okay," he spoke. "Where am I?" I mumbled. Then I remembered everything. "The blood!" I cried. The boy grabbed my arm and looked at me with those beautiful, straightforward, and kind eyes. "It's okay," he said calmly, "there's no blood." He repeated those words to me until my eyes had lost the paranoia in them and until my breathing was evenly paced again.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked me. "Yeah, I think so," I replied. Then he released his grip on my arm. I looked across the room and saw a huge sword laying on the ground. It had the height of a person at the least 5'8 and the width of a man's chest. The edges of the sword were jet black and a cross in the middle of it was the same color, the rest of the sword was white. The hilt of the sword was gold with a tannish yellow grip wrapped around it, it was about a foot in length and two inches in width, at the end of the hilt was a small golden chain holding a golden cross that dangled at the end of it.

The white haired boy picked up the huge sword that was at the least an inch taller than him like it was nothing at all. My heartbeat sped up, maybe I thought that he might turn around and cut me in to pieces with that colossal thing, but I knew in my heart that he wouldn't. "What's your name?" I asked. He turned around looking a little surprised. "It's Allen Walker," he replied with a smile.

I felt my cheeks get hot. He had a beautiful smile. I began noticing how perfect he was. Even the scar on his face was perfectly and evenly shaped. I shook the redness out of my face and breathed out. He walked over to me and looked at me. "Stay here for me." Then he made his way towards the door. "Wait, I want to go with you," I protested. He stared at me wide eyed. "Trust me you don't want to go out there." "No, I want to go," I said firmly. "But-" he began but then I cut him off. "I'm coming." I got to my feet and realized that my ankles really didn't hurt anymore. I looked down at my ankles and saw two red rings circling them, then checked my wrists which were the same. I reached up to touch my neck and felt the sting of cold glass. The rings were like jade except they were red. My eyes caught a glance of a thick red liquid that churned inside of the glass.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked me. Then he saw my wrists and it almost looked like a shockwave went through him. "Innocence?" I heard him mumble. "What's innocence," I asked him. "Innocence is the most strongest weapon in the world. It has the power to kill demons." He told me. "Demons? You're joking right?" I gave him a look that said _you're crazy._ "No" he said, "I'm not joking at all." "Is that innocence?" I pointed to his huge sword that he was carrying. He looked at his sword and he chuckled. "Yeah this is a parasitic type innocence. It's actually my left arm." "What's parasitic type innocence?" I asked. "There are two main types of innocence. Parasitic type and equipment type," he said, "Parasitic type is when the weapon is a part of your body and eats away at your life span. People with parasitic type innocence usually eat a lot," he laughed. "For an example, me." "I can't imagine you eating a lot," I said in awe. Allen was very skinny, it almost looked impossible for him to eat a lot. "So what type is mine?" I asked intrigued by the thought that I could kill demons. "Yours is a new type of innocence called Crystal Type. It's a type between equipment and parasitic type only one other person besides you has it. It's made out of your blood." He explained. I shuddered at the thought of blood. "So, what attacked my church? Was it a… demon?" I asked. "Yes," he answered darkly. "Where is everyone? Are they okay?" I wondered aloud. Allen turned around and went towards the door. "C'mon, you wanted to come with me right?"

I nodded and followed behind him, not wanting to be alone. He pushed the handle and opened the door with a creak. When I got out of the room all I could see was ash and blood. The whole room had been demolished. Chairs were flipped over and papers littered the floor, but what really caught my eye was the ash and blood. I fell to my knees, beneath me the ground was covered with little black stars. "Those are pentacles, they're the result of a demon's blood curse, along with the rest of this mess." I felt tears sting at my eyes, I wanted that demon to die for all it had done. "I can kill that thing right?" I asked choking back salty tears. "What?" Allen sounded surprised. "I can kill that demon because I have innocence right?" I repeated. "Yeah, but you don't know how to use it yet so it's dangerous," he protested. I ignored all of his words. All I needed to know was if I could kill it or not.

I rushed out of the room and Allen followed after me. I was sure that he already knew what I wanted to do. The both of us hurried up the stairs, but I stopped when I heard the whirring of gears. My head shot back and I saw Allen holding his left eye and looking like he was in a great deal of pain. "What's wrong," I said. "Oh it's nothing," he smiled. "It's just that whenever I sense a demon my left eye begins to hurt." when I heard him say that my blood began to boil. "Where is it?" I demanded an answer, but all of a sudden I felt a tugging in my chest and I knew where the demon was. I ran up the stairs leaving Allen behind me. Somehow I knew the exact location of the demon, I could almost feel how close my mind was to the demon. I ran to the commons area of my church and suddenly the feeling evaporated. "Psst hey Sephiria, over here!" I heard the voice of my older sister. "Dora!" I exclaimed, and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" She sounded worried. "That's what I should be asking you!" I told her. "I'm okay, I don't know about them though." She turned her attention to a group of kids behind her. "We're the only ones left." I spotted my brother within the crowd and sighed a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden the feeling returned to me and I turned towards my sister. "Stay here okay. I have to do something." "Where are you going?" my sister went in to overprotective big sister mode. "I'll be fine you don't have to worry. I'll explain later. Anyways you've got to take care of these kids." "Okay," my sister said uneasily.

I ran into the sanctuary and there it was. A fleshy ball with a face right in the middle. It had a star on it's forehead, the same as the ones on the floor, and huge cannons sticking out of it's sides. My hatred rose, but even in that situation I didn't know what to do. The thing looked at me and sent chills up my spine. Then an evil grin stretched across it's ugly inhuman face. "Innocence," it groaned with an evil voice that cried out with sadness at the same time. "Innocence… have to bring innocence to… the Millennium Earl." It raised it's weapon up at me and I felt a wave of fear wash over me. I didn't know what I had to do. How could I not know though? "That thing killed my friends, so why can't I do anything?" I asked my self aloud.

The demon got ready to fire, but then all of a sudden I saw black clothes. The same black clothes that Allen was wearing. Then the demon fired a missile type bullet. Allen's sword came and sliced the missiles in half, then he threw it and it hit the demon like a boomerang and landed back in to Allen's hand. The demon exploded and it was gone. "Allen?" I whispered. He turned to look at me, "you okay?" I nodded in reply. "I'm really sorry." "No problem," he smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one," I let out a relieved sigh. "It's okay. I already told that it wasn't a problem," he replied. "I was so stupid for running off without a plan like that." I sighed at my own idiocy. "Well I better go to my sister now. See ya' thanks for everyth-" "Watch out!" Allen cried and jumped in front of me. Then I heard a huge shot fired. I looked at Allen worried and asked, "uhhhm, Allen are you okay?" At that moment pentacles began popping up all over Allen's body and blood dripped on the floor. My eyes grew wide. I looked at Allen and Allen looked at me and through all the pain he seemed to be in, still managed to smile weakly and say, "it's okay, I'm okay," the pentacles on his body began to disappear one by one and he gripped his sword tightly. I was amazed that even though he was so wounded he could still hold that sword so freely. Then I realized there was something behind Allen. It was a huge demon, but this one was different than the first one. This demon had legs and arms like a human being and stood like a human, except for the fact that it looked like a huge robot type thing.

Allen turned around and got ready to fight. White cloth that came from nowhere appeared and began to wrap around his arm and soon became a long white cloak. Then came the silver mask that had all sorts of engravings on it. It looked like a mask from a masquerade ball. Allen leapt towards the huge demon's head, and it was the highest I'd ever seen anyone jump, it looked almost like he was flying. Allen's strength was inhuman, and I had to admit that his strength definitely scared me.

"You can stop staring in to space now girl," I turned and I almost stopped breathing from shock. Another demon, this one had almost an animal like body with the features of a machine. I felt sweat stick to my clothing, and breathed in hard. "You're mine girlie," the demon cackled. Then my wrists began to throb again, only this time it seemed like it was screaming activate me. No matter how scared I was I knew that I had to be brave, I had to trust the innocence. The demon charged towards me raising it's firearms. "Please innocence, please," I whispered. "Activate!"

The red crystal bracelets on my wrists deconstructed and reformed on my arm as it crawled up turning anywhere it touched a silvery color until it finally built two twin blades on either sides of my hands. My arms moved quickly, even though the weight on my arms should've increased it almost felt as if it had decreased. I felt the blades made out of my rings tear the demon apart. After my arms reached the endpoint of the demon it exploded like a bomb. I shut my eyes when it blew up and stood in place waiting for the smoke to clear.

I heard another evil laugh, but I couldn't see through the thick smoke. I turned my head to both sides, and turned around trying to catch even the faintest glimpse of the demon. Then the stomach turning feeling returned to me and I was sure that it was a demon, but I couldn't see it so I couldn't kill it. "I've got you now innocence girl!" The demon screamed with joy. I spun around a second too late and I knew it was all over, at least I thought it was all over. All of a sudden a girl wearing a black uniform like Allen's flew towards the demon and impaled it with her legs. The demon exploded like the one before it.

The girl leapt towards me and picked me up, then she took one good leap and we were out of the sanctuary. She set me on the ground and asked, "are you okay?" I nodded slowly in reply. The girl was really pretty, she had very short black hair and almost violet looking eyes. I looked at her boots. They were very abnormal and seemed complicated. They were heavily guarded, but somehow looked easy to move around in. "Is that your innocence?" I asked her. She nodded and deactivated it, "we're the same, see." I looked at her deactivated innocence and saw two red rings that almost matched my own. "but I guess you have a lot more than me," she continued and pointed at my rings. I followed her and deactivated my own innocence. "Yeah I guess so." I shrugged, "you're the other girl with crystal type that Allen mentioned aren't you?" "Yup!" she smiled cheerily. "I'm Lenalee Lee! What's your name?" "Sephiria Liang," I answered. "Chinese huh? Well then we really are the same, it just so happens that I am too." "Is Allen still in there," I looked at the sanctuary. "Yeah, but there's no need to worry about Allen he'll be fine. He can beat a level three demon no sweat!," Lenalee assured. "What exactly are leveled demons?" I asked. "Well each leveled demon is stronger than he other, depending on jow high the number is. A level one is the first demon that struck here, a level two is the one that I just destroyed, and a level three is the one that Allen's fighting in there. The highest level we've seen so far would be a level four and thank God that a level four didn't strike here because then even Allen and I wouldn't be able to help you guys!"

Lenalee stared at me for a while. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I asked. "No it's just that I think that you'd make a great exorcist Sephiria. You should think about coming with Allen and I." "Uh, I don't know about that," I replied. "Well give it some thought okay? The organization we work for is really in need of exorcists right now. So please think about it," Lenalee said looking a little disappointed.

Another explosion rang out from the sanctuary and Allen walked out looking totally unscathed. "C'mon Lenalee we've got to go to the North American Branch and report to HQ." Allen said. "Okay," Lenalee agreed stepping towards the front doors. "See ya'," she smiled, then she picked up Allen invocated her innocence and was out the door in the speed of light. Then they were gone.

I ran in to the common area and looked under the table where I had left my big sister and the group of kids. "Are you all right you guys?" Dora looked at me weirdly , then nodded. I heard medical, fire truck, and police sirens sounding outside of the church. _Someone must've called them, _I thought. I took a good look at my rings and thought about what Lenalee had said. Did I really want to become an exorcist? I didn't know. My future was still undecided, but what would I do now that I knew of all the evils in the world? How would I be able to act like a normal girl now that I knew what I was? All of a sudden a wave of dizziness hit me smack in the face and the next thing I knew I was falling to the ground.

Sephiria Liang

Age: 12 years old

Height: 5'4 ½

Birthday: June 23rd

Innocence: Red rings on her ankles wrists and neck that can transform in to any kind of weapon attached or detached from the body.

Favorite Things: food, sleeping, friends, family, her dog, etc.


	3. Chapter 2

Day:002 as a comrade

I awoke in a hospital bed. Hospitals were always white, I could never really imagine them any other color. My vision was blurred fro the bright lights on the ceiling, but I could make out the two figures that stood over me. "Mom? Dad?" I said. "Ah you're awake!" They said in relief. "Why am I here?" I asked them in a low mumble. They looked at me with a shocked expression at first, then told me, "don't you remember? You fainted in the common area of the church and the paramedics found you." "Yeah.. I remember now," I answered with a small laugh. "Where's Dora and Ben?" "Dora brought Ben to get something to eat," they replied. " So they're okay, that's good."

Dora came in through the door of my hospital room looking as if nothing had happened. "Hey mom, dad can I talk to Sephiria alone for a minute?" She asked. Both of my parents nodded and left the room with my younger brother. Then the carefree expression washed right off of her face. "What were those things?" She asked firmly. "What do you mean what were those things?" I didn't understand her question. "Those monsters from yesterday!" She clarified. _The demons!_ I realized, but I had the feeling that Allen and Lenalee wouldn't want me telling anyone. "What monsters? There's no such thing as monsters you dummy!" I faked a laugh. "You sure you're okay Dora? Maybe you hit your head or something like that." my sister's facial expression changed again, she was angry. "Don't play dumb with me _dummy_. Do you really think I'd just let you go off on your own like that when you told me to stay?" I sat in my bed speechless, then I asked, "you followed me?" "No duh smart one so don't even think of trying to lie to me." "So… you just left the kids all on their own?" I said in shock. "I had Ben take care of them," she told me. "Now don't even think about changing the subject!" "They're demons," I blurted out truthfully.

My sister's face looked weird, "are you lying?" "That's what I thought when Allen told me too." "Allen? The white haired boy that you were with?" Dora asked in a calmer voice. "Yeah," I replied. "Oh and what were you and that short black haired girl talking about?" "Lenalee? Oh she was just asking for my name," I laughed. A hard fist slammed down on my head. "Ow! Dammit Dora!" I cried. "I know that you left something important out of it. Tell me." she demanded. _So violent!_ I thought to myself. "ok ok she asked me if I wanted to go back to their HQ with them because I would make a great exorcist!" "Is that all?" She said in a firm voice that sent chills down my spine. "Yeah," I answered.

"That's all I wanted to know," she said to me as he headed out the door. All of a sudden she spun back around and said, "you know if you want to go with them you can. I'm not against it if that's what you want!" Then she sped out. I was so surprised that she actually said that, that I began to laugh. Dora could be so mean at times, but overall she was truthfully a great person.

t

After a couple of hours the doctors finally released me. I went to the gift shop to buy a scarf to cover the ring on my neck so my parents wouldn't notice it that much. During the ride home my parents asked me about the red rings on my ankles and wrists and I told them that they were gifts from a friend at church. They were quiet for a moment then started talking amongst each other. They were probably wondering if that friend of mine had survived the attack or not. They both fell for my lies very easily though, after all Christmas was near and it wouldn't be abnormal for someone to give me a present this time of year.

When I lied about the rings my sister looked at me then quickly turned away. She knew the truth about the rings. If she'd really followed me then she saw me invocate my innocence. She was probably a little frightened of me. Truthfully I was also frightened of myself also.

Our car pulled in to the driveway of our house and we all got out of the car. I slowly made my way to the door of our house and opened it. Once I walked in my puppy Tommy raced towards me happily tongue hanging out and all. I bent over and pet his little head. "I'm home," I said. Then the rest of my family came in the door and he raced towards them. I got up and went to my room.

I fell on to my bed. "I'm home," I repeated to myself, but somehow home didn't feel like home anymore. For some reason my home was somewhere else now, but then where was my real home? I didn't know but I felt like I would find out soon. First though, I wanted to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Day: 003 as a comrade

I heard and felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Why was it vibrating? I was so tired. _School _I thought. What day was it? I pulled my phone out of my pocket still half asleep and yawned. It was the next day already, Monday. I realized the vibrating was the alarm that I had set on my phone for weekdays to wake me up for school. I turned on the lamp next to my bed and stretched like I always did. I squinted my aching eyes as light washed over my vision. I picked out a warm sweater since it was most likely cold outside with a pair of skinny jeans. After getting dressed (which was actually pretty hard considering the rings that were on my body) I checked the time on my phone, 6:45am.

My sister had already left for school, but everyone else in the house still slept soundly. I headed down stairs to make myself some breakfast. Stuffed two waffles in to the toaster. I grabbed my backpack and waited for the waffles to pop out. When they did I ate one and held on to the other one with my teeth. Then I ran out the door to catch the bus.

As I walked towards the bus stop I met up with my friends Rian, Gavin, and Valencia all walking together. "How are you guys?" I asked them with a bright smile. "Fine, we were just talking." Valencia replied. "About what?" I was curious. Rian and Gavin interrupted us. "Nice to see you too Sephiria. We're doing great thank you." Rian said sarcastically. I laughed, "nice to see you guys."

"Oh Shit! Guys the bus is already here!" Rian cried. All of our heads snapped forward to see the bus already at the stop and about to leave. "Dammit!" Valencia began to run and we all followed behind. "The bus driver came early!" Gavin said between gasps. We reached the bus right before it left and I sighed in relief.

"Next time don't be so late," the substitute bus driver groaned. Rian looked straight at him and sneered, "fine, as long as you don't come so early old man." We heard some kids in the back laugh and I saw satisfaction written all over Rian's face. He loved the attention. The four of us all went to the back of the bus and found seats close to each other. I slipped in to an empty two seat row and when Valencia began to sit next to me Gavin quickly slipped between us and took her seat. "Sorry but I'm gonna' sit next to Sephiria today," Gavin told her. Valencia pouted and flipped her long silky black hair. "Fine, then I'll sit next to Rai."

_Rai_ was Rian"s nickname given to him by Valencia and I. I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid things that she and Gavin fought over all the time. All of a sudden Gavin turned his attention over to me with a look of concern on his face. "Your church burned down right?" _How did he know?_ "Well it was more like parts of it exploded but, yeah you could say that," I tried to sound as fine as possible. "How did you know?" "It's all over the news. Something about a broken fuse sparking a fire or something like that." Gavin explained. I thought to myself for a moment. The church did have a few broken walls thanks to the demons. _The demons._ I shivered at the thought of those ugly creatures.

"It was your church right? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Well I'm okay enough to come to school so I'd say that I'm doing pretty good." I forced myself to smile. "C'mon, don't lie. You're not okay at all are you? People you knew died. That's way to much for a seventh grade girl to take." "Yeah, you're right. So can we just not talk about it please? I don't want to talk about it okay?" I told him keeping my head down and choking back the tears as I remembered that horrible and frightening day that no one knew the truth about.

When the bus reached the school we hurried in to the school and headed upstairs. Our school was pretty big for a middle school but I guess the students there never really thought about it. My locker clicked open after I spun in the combo. After I gathered all of my things I slammed the locker shut and felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my friends Kameron and Lydia standing behind me. The two girls gave me a bright smile. "Mornin' Seph," they grinned. "Hey guys," I smiled back at them and got up off of the floor.

"Something's up with her today," Kameron told Lydia. "Definitely," Lydia agreed. "So what is it? Other friend problems, family problems, daydreaming?" Then they looked at each other in a way that made me want to squirm. "Or maybe… it's I boy." My face turned a bright pink color and I saw wide grins spread across their faces. "Jackpot," Kameron said in an 'I win' kind of tone. "Of course not! What are you guys talking about!" I laughed nervously remembering Allen and his silver eyes and snow white hair, which didn't help at all. Their faces narrowed in on me, "so tell us who?" "uh-uh-uhmmmmmmmmmm…." I stuttered. "Well maybe I did meet someone that was really nice to me over the weekend," I mumbled quietly.

"Ah-hah! So there was a boy," Lydia laughed. "Hey but that doesn't mean I'm crushing on him or anything!," I blushed. "Awwwwwwwwwww, so tell us about this boy," they nudged me on the shoulder. "Well he's nice." "Uh-huh." "And he's brave." "Uh-huh what else?" "And… and…" "What is it?" I didn't want to say what I was thinking of next. "Well he is.. He is.. I guess he's kind of good looking," I sighed admitting defeat. "Ya' see that was what we were looking for," Kameron grinned.

"So how do you know that this boy's strong and brave," they asked me. I grew quiet again. I couldn't say that I knew because he saved me from a bunch of demons that had attacked my church, although it was true I would seem absolutely crazy! I looked at the clock, 7:49am. _One more minute! time hurry up!_ I begged mentally. All of a sudden the bell rang and I sighed with relief. "Well it was nice talking to you guys but its time to go to class now. I waved and rushed off as fast as I could.

I made it to my first period class on time, Physical education. I went to the locker room to get changed in to my P.E uniform. Kameron and Lydia walked up to me not looking very happy. "You're such an idiot Seph. You tried to get away from us but we have first period together," lamer on put her hands on her hips. "Not the brightest person in the world are you?" "You just realized that," I wallowed in my own self pity. "C'mon, now you have to spill it," Lydia said. "Fine," I groaned. "Well lets just say that he kinda saved me." "Really from who or what?" I knew that they'd ask that question next. What would I say? _Oh yeah it was a demon now ain't that cool? _Of course not! Never in hell would I ever be that stupid! _Think Sephiria! Think! What kinds of people do other people protect people from! _"Hello. Sephiria," Lydia sang. _Think! _

"A mugger!" I said the first thing that came to my mind and immediately felt stupid right after. "Oh my gosh really? That's so cool!" The both of them said. I was shocked that they'd actually fallen for such a lame lie, but all that mattered was that they'd fallen for it so I decided to elaborate on it a little more by adding a little story. "Yeah, I was walking from my church to my cousin's house when this really creepy guy came out of no where and pointed a gun at my head!" I lied. "Oh gosh that's so scary! Did you call the police?" Kameron stared at me wide eyed.

Both of them were totally buying my completely, absolutely fake story and I thanked the heavens for giving me such gullible friends. "And then the man told me to give him my money or else se would shoot! Then Allen came along and stacked that scary dude!" I continued with my fake story with a little bit of truth in it. That is if you thought of the mugger as the demon, my money as my innocence, and Allen trying to save me from the demon. "Wait! You got the guy's name? you're one lucky girl Sephiria!" Kameron and Lydia both squealed. "Yeah, then Allen beat the crap out of that guy, but he did get shot once trying to protect me," I remembered when Allen took a demon bullet for me and it made me feel a little guilty. "Is he okay? Did he go to the hospital?" the two of them seemed so worried for the boy they didn't know but I also was worried about Allen. "Allen told me he was fine and told me not to worry so I didn't know what to do, but he really didn't seem that hurt at all." That part of the story was the complete and honest truth. "Man, he must really be strong then huh?" Kameron sighed. "I would die for a guy like that, but I guess you got him first." "Hey! It's not like I like him in that way or anything!" I protested. "How could you say that Sephiria! He sounds like the most perfect guy in the world!" I blushed. Allen was pretty great, but…

"Today we're going to go outside and run!" Mrs. Therodine, our P.E teacher told us all. "When you get out there I want you guys all to do a full lap! No stopping! No walking! No exceptions!" "Oh hell," Lydia groaned. "Watch your mouth Mai!" Therodine ordered. "Or I'll have you running laps this whole period! Now get out there!" "Yes Ma'am!" The class said like robots. "Yes Bitch," I whispered in to Lydia's ear to make her feel better.

The three of us walked on to the huge track field. One lap around the field was more than a quarter of a mile. It sucked. "Aw crap," I groaned. "How long until she gets tired of watching us run laps?" Lydia groaned with me. "I don't really mind," Kameron shrugged. "That's because you enjoy running," I nudged her shoulder. We began to run and as soon as we began Kameron picked up speed, so Lydia and I grabbed her shoulder, "C'mon Kam, let's jog this one together you're always getting in front of us," I said. "Sure, I guess this time," she agreed.

I turned and looked at my school while jogging, but all of a sudden stopped. "Sephiria! What do you think you're doing? Therodine will kill you!" They cried. "You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!" I told them. They looked back at me worriedly, "you're gonna' be in so much trouble Seph!" Kameron warned. "I won't get caught," I assured them. "Okay," they replied uneasily and began to jog forward again. I looked at Therodine, her head was turned now was my chance. I jumped the fence and ran towards the school. I'd sworn that I'd seen a white haired boy sitting on the roof of my school. When I got to the school I looked up and cried, "Allen?" "Huh?" He lost his balance and fell off the roof of the school. He hit the pavement with a crash, and got up quickly without a scratch on his body. "Well that kinda hurt," he said brushing some specks of pavement off of his uniform. "H-hey, uh-uhm," "Sephiria, my name's Sephiria," I told him. "Yeah, Sephiria! May I ask you what you are doing here?" "I should be asking you that question! What are you doing here Allen! And why of all the places are you sitting on the roof? Are you watching me?" I asked. It got very quiet for a long while and I took that as a yes. I gave him a weird look.

"Ok, so I was watching you, but only because you have innocence, and demons could come and attack you at anytime." He looked a little embarrassed and crossed his arms. "So you're protecting me," I felt happy on the inside for some reason, but I tried my very hardest not to show it. "So you're protecting me, thanks," I said. "Wait have you been watching me all day?" 'Yeah, once you started school," he admitted. "Did you hear what my friends and I were talking about?" _I begged that he didn't._ he paused for a moment and I saw his cheeks turn a rosy pink, "uh, yeah actually. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but.. So you think I'm good looking huh?" he laughed softly scratching the back of his head. I also felt my cheeks get hot, "s-so maybe I think that.. What of it." I tried to make myself seem like I didn't care although I knew it showed through. "Don't worry about it. I don't really mind." He smiled. "I don't let that kind of stuff get to me." "You didn't watch me change right?" I narrowed my eyes and stared at him suspiciously. "What? Of course not I would never-" I laughed at his reaction.

"Don't worry I was just messing with you," I laughed. "I know that Allen would never do something like that because Allen is a good person and a perfect gentlemen." All of a sudden Allen began to laugh at me, "the way you talk is so odd!" I crossed my arm, "you know what, I take back everything that I just said," Allen had an accent, an English one, so I assumed that he wasn't from around America. It was only now that I was so casually talking to him that I really noticed. He wouldn't stay here forever, he couldn't. "I have to get back," I told him. "Just keep on watching over me Mr. Exorcist." Then I began to walk away.

Allen followed behind me, "hey Sephiria, I think that you should come to England with Lenalee and I where our headquarters is soon." I stopped walking, "why?" "Because if you stay here you're going to put everyone you care about in danger. The demons will just keep on attacking you until they get your innocence." "And what if I just give it to them. Then they'll stop attacking am I right?" "Yes, you're right but that would be a bad move. Lenalee and I have been studying a little about your innocence and we found out some things about it. First of all your innocence isn't just one that you can just give away and be done with it because its in your blood, or rather I should say that your innocence has become your blood itself. So your crystal type is much different than Lenalee's If it still can be considered a crystal type at all. Your innocence lives inside of you, you were probably born with it, which is very rare. I was born with a left arm of innocence also so you and I would be one of the rare occurrences. And those rings that you have, If you break them you will just continue to bleed until you have enough blood to create new rings.

I shivered, I never wanted to feel that pain ever again. I would try my very best not to break them. "I'll think about it, but Allen I've really got to go now." I told him as I climbed over the chain link fence. "Here, let me help you," Allen said while holding my sides and raising me over the fence like I was as light as a feather. I landed safely on the other side and smiled, "thank you."

"Liang!" A sharp voice yelled. "What are you doing! Everyone has finished their lap already but you! I want you to do-" I flinched but heard Allen's voice instead of Mrs. Therodine's. "I'm very sorry ma'am, I needed to ask for directions on how to get somewhere so I stopped this girl and decided to ask her. Please forgive her it was my fault." "Sephiria!" Kameron and Lydia ran over to me. "Where heave you been?" then they stopped as they saw Allen on the other side of the fence. "Fine Mr… Mr…" "Allen Walker," he told Mrs. Therodine. "Fine Mr. Walker, I will forgive her," Therodine calmly told him. "Now Liang, get to the class line with everyone else right now. You two also!" She pointed and Kameron and Lydia. Then she walked away. "Thanks," I said to Allen. "You're welcome Sephiria. Try not to get into any more trouble," he smirked wt me and waved goodbye.

"Oh my gosh was that him? The Allen that you were talking about?" The two of them asked me as we made our way back in to the building. "Uhm-er yeah actually," I scratched the back of my head. "He is sooo good looking!" Lydia squealed. "So that's why you stopped running? To see him are we right?" I nodded feeling a little embarrassed. "What I coincidence that he would be at our school though," Kameron thought. "You are one lucky girl Sephiria." I felt awkward with them talking all about Allen especially since there was a big chance that he could hear what they were talking about, so I decided to just not say anything while they talked.

t

The school day had seemed to take ages to finish, but finally it had ended. For the whole day I felt as if I couldn't talk about anything with my friends because I was scared that Allen would be listening in on our conversations. My friends on the other hand had heard all about the gorgeous white haired boy that I was talking to, in fact the whole school had probably already heard by the end of the day. Apparently someone from my P.E class had seen the two of us talking and began a rumor, and everyone knows that rumors spread fast.

I was walking out of my sixth period class, the last period of the day and I could still hear everyone speaking of it. They bombarded me with questions like, _how do you know him?_ Or, _how did you meet him? Are you two going out? _"We're just friends," I replied firmly. "There's nothing more to it!" Truthfully I was rather frustrated, with everyone asking stupid and silly little questions about a boy they had never even met.

Valencia and I got on to the bus to get home after school with Lydia. "So I've been meaning to ask you Sephiria. Why was Allen wearing a uniform?" I paused for a moment. Why were they always asking me questions that I couldn't answer truthfully? "He probably goes to an academy or something," I lied. "He must be rich then," Valencia said.

When we got to the back of the bus Rai grinned. "Late again aren't ya' Sephiria." "Well that's me, always late to get on the bus." I replied. "Oh and Sephiria, Why's Allen's hair white? It's not even platinum blonde, it's just completely white!" Lydia said. "He must've bleached it," I guessed because truthfully I didn't know the reason why either.

At home I greeted my sister who sat on the couch with her boyfriend Nick, who was helping her with some math. "Hey," he waved at me. I waved back and smiled. He was a good guy. Then I went upstairs to do my home work. When I got upstairs I looked in the mirror that was in my room and for some reason I saw a double of my self. Or rather I saw the girl from my dream standing behind me. I turned around to find that there was no one there, so I rubbed my eyes and looked back in the mirror. It made no difference. _What's going on?_ was the only thing that went through my mind at that moment.

\

The best picture I could find of a group of friends =.=


	5. Chapter 4

Day: 004 as a comrade

Once again I stood in a blanket of white snow, but this time the dark was jet black. Something felt wrong here. I searched for the girl that shared the same face as me but couldn't find her. What was going on? All of a sudden I spotted a boy. I walked toward the mysterious male, and once I got really close a horrible smell floated through the air. Like the smell of rotting dead corpses.

I looked at the boy again. He had his back facing me, how did he stand there so casually? Could he not smell the terrible stench? My eyes drifted beyond the boy's back and I spotted a pile of dead corpses. Blood still flowed from their wounds and their eyes so dull. I gagged and coughed. At that moment I didn't want to breathe, I didn't want to see.

The boy turned to look at me and I saw him holding a silver dagger dripping blood in his right hand. Then his face, a face stained with blood, a face that looked so much like the face of someone else I knew. But who? The boy stared at me, his light brown hair rimmed with sweat. I shut my eyes and covered my mouth. I didn't want to see him, I was scared. "Hey, hey Solara, it's okay. Don't worry, it's okay." His voice was like the sound of calm waves on a beach and somehow made me less scared. Then I felt warm arms hold me tightly and I opened my eyes. "It's okay Solara, I'm not going to hurt you." Why was he calling me Solara? Who was Solara? "Uhm, my name isn't Solara," I managed to choke out. Then the image shattered in my mind.

I shot up out of my bed, it was pitch black in my room and I couldn't see anything. I felt sweat all over my body, and my breath came out in large gasps. I reached over my bed side and switched on my lamp. Even though it was bright I should've been able to see clearly, but all I could see was that boy's face covered in blood. He'd called me Solara, who was Solara? I knew for certain that it wasn't me.

Actually I wasn't sure if it was me or not, I could be, I didn't know. These days I wasn't sure of anything since I'd found out that demons actually existed. "Don't worry Sephiria. It was just a dream. Nothing more, that's all. Just a dream." I told myself, but couldn't stop shaking.

t

I walked to my fifth period class feeling like I was going to die in the middle of the hallway. I was so sleepy. I'd woken up at 4:30 in the morning because of that stupid dream and couldn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night. I walked in to the classroom and fell on to my chair, then put my head on to my desk. _C'mon Sephiria. Its only this period and the next. Then it'll be all over. _I tried to motivate myself, even though I had already just about lost all hope.

Kameron sat next to me. "Hey Sephiria, are you okay you've been out of it the whole day." "I'm fine, just tired," I groaned. "You go to sleep, I'll do your work for you okay?" Kameron told me. "Okay, thanks," I mumbled feeling my eyelids get heavy. I slowly shut them and before I knew it I was fast asleep. _Just try not to dream Sephiria. Just please don't dream._

I heard a long and loud ringing noise. A bell? I opened my eyes to see everyone in my class packing up for last period. My head turned to the right to see Kameron also packing up. "Oh you're awake!" She smiled. "Here," she handed me a worksheet. I did to day's assignment for you and you should probably study for the upcoming quiz tomorrow. "Thanks, you're the greatest Kameron," I took the assignment from her. "I've got to go now," She grabbed all of her stuff and waved goodbye. I returned her wave.

After 6th period, the bus, and walking home I finally dropped on to my bed like a bomb. The day felt so long today, it was to much to bear. I looked out the window at the roof of our neighbor's house to see a bird or something like that, but instead I saw Allen. "Oh, it's Allen," I mumbled in to my pillow. Then it hit me, it was Allen- Sitting- on- the- roof- where everyone could see him. My eyes grew wide and I ran towards the window and pushed it open as fast as I could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I cried. "Everyone can see you from up there!" He looked over at me looking a little confused and surprised, then he realized and jumped up immediately. "Sorry! I zoned out and forgot! I was just staring at the clouds!" He explained. "It's okay just try not to be in places where you're so easily spotted. People get suspicious you know." I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." he apologized.

"Hey, Allen. You have a habit of sitting on rooftops don't you!" I smiled. He scratched the back of his head, "yeah I guess so. I just think that staring at the clouds is so peaceful," he said. "I agree!" I smiled my brightest and said it loudly.

He looked at me wide eyed. At first I was confused, but then I realized that I must have seemed like a total idiot. I really was an idiot! "Uh I really got to go now," I told him. I began to shut the window then remembered to tell him to get off the roof. "Allen get off the roof before someone sees you!" I told him, "go on a walk or something like that. You don't always have to watch over me!" Then I shut the window completely. As I turned around I saw Allen jump off the roof and walk away.

Truthfully I was a little glad that I wasn't being watched anymore for the time being. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and I ran downstairs to answer it. It was Nick, he was going to pick her up for their date. My sister had talked about it for a long time now. They really loved each other. How did it feel like to love someone? I wondered to myself.

"Wait a sec Nick, I'll go get her," I ran up stairs to go grab Dora and found her in the bathroom getting ready. "Dora, Nick's here," I told her. "Done," she said grabbing her purse. "Oh and Seph. Who were you talking to in your room? Do you have a friend over?" "Uuuuuuuuuhm…" I didn't know what to tell her. "Oh never mind. You can tell me later, I have to go now," she said then ran down the stairs. _Crap I'm so screwed. _I sighed, why did this always happen to me?

t

The doorbell rang, my sister was back. The date had lasted shorter than I expected. I was hoping that by the time she got home I would've already been asleep, but unfortunately people didn't exactly get what they always wanted. I had already eaten dinner, so I supposed my sister had also already eaten. I was right. She went straight up to my room.

"Hey Seph!" she smiled. "Hey! How was your date?" I asked. "It was fun! We watched a movie, then I ate dinner at his house! His parents and brothers are so cool! He has three brothers!" She was all smiles as she talked about her special date. Maybe she had forgotten, I hoped that she had forgotten. The fun date had probably made her forget all about everything.

"Oh and I almost forgot! Who was that person you were talking to in your room?" she asked me. _Dammit!_ I mentally cursed. _Why didn't you just forget!_ "Uh, well it was Allen," I told her. "The white haired boy? Why was he here?" she asked. "Well the truth is he's been watching me for the past two days," I admitted. Dora's facial expression changed. "Is he monitoring you or something?" "Yeah, something like that," I replied. "Isn't that a little stalker-ish?" She looked at me weirdly. "No not that way! He's watching over me to make sure I don't get hurt if any demons come and attack me." "Are you sure he's not just stalking you? Because if he is I can take care of the little creeper," she grinned evily. "No! Seriously! He's just doing his job!" I shook my head. "Okay then Seph, if you say so," she looked worried because of how I was so okay with some guy monitoring me, but I didn't mind.

"Hey, it's getting late okay? So let's just talk more tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." I said to her. "Promise we'll talk more tomorrow?" she asked. "Promise," I replied. "Goodnight," she said walking out of my room. "Night," I said back. I got in to bed and switched off the lights. All of a sudden I had a bad feeling within me that said that something was coming. It felt a little like when I sensed the demon at the church, but this time there were many more than just one, but they were very far away so I paid no attention to it. I was probably just imagining it anyway.

The boy in Sephiria's dream. Just try to imagine blood on his face okay? ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

Day: 005 as a comrade

It was third period and I was feeling sick to my stomach. Al though it didn't seem like I was sick, it felt more like I was scared of some thing. You know that queasy feeling you get in your stomach when you're nervous for something that's about to happen? Well that was how I was feeling at that moment. Only it felt 10 times worse. It felt so bad I wanted to throw up. I was helping around in the office for third period so I and the office is where the nurse is so I asked to go and lay down.

The nurse took my temperature and stared at the thermometer. "You don't have a fever so it should be okay. Just lay down for a little while." She told me. I nodded and did as I was told. The beds were scratchy and uncomfortable, but somehow I ended up falling asleep.

t

Snow again. I sighed, how many times was I going to have dreams like this one? There was a girl walking towards me, it was the one that shared the same face as me. I glared at her," are you still refusing to tell me your name?" "You already know it," she replied. "_He_ should've told you." "Sorry girl but I don't know who _he_ is," all of a sudden the dream about the boy and the bloody knife popped in to my head. He had called me Solara. Was it possible because we looked the same that he had accidentally mixed us up?

"Solara, is your name Solara?" I asked her. She smiled, "Yes my name is Solara, the enemy that lives inside of you." "What?" I sounded confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

I awoke with a startled look on my face. Those damn dreams always ended just when I didn't want them to end. "Oh miss you're awake! Are you feeling any better?" The nurse asked. "Uh yeah, much better actually," I replied. The truth was that I wasn't feeling any better at all, but I figured that I should at least finish off the rest of the day. "We're in 5th period," the nurse told me. I walked out of the office with my binder and went to my 5th period class. I felt sicker than I did before, but I pushed myself to last til' the end of the day.

I finally arrived at my class and sat in my seat next to Kameron. She quickly scribbled some letters on to a piece of paper and passed it to me. "Feeling any better?" It said. "A lot better," I wrote back. "I'm glad," she whispered to me.

I smiled when I finally realized what she had said. The only thing I could hear was the word enemy ringing loud and clear. I tried covering my ears and that was when I realized that it was coming from within my mind. It wouldn't stop ringing and it was terribly irritating. My head felt as if it were going to explode. The word enemy was basically being screamed repeatedly in my mind. "STOP IT!" I screamed aloud unintentionally. The teacher stopped talking and the whole class stared at me. "Is there something you would like to say Sephiria?" The teacher asked me. "N-no! I'm sorry, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face," I stammered and quickly left the room.

I splashed water on my face like I said I would and looked at myself in the mirror. Solara was once again behind me and I spun around. Nobody was there. I was looking terribly pale. "I'm going crazy," I told myself. "This damn innocence and demon crap is driving me freaking crazy." _Enemy, enemy, enemy, _the voice in my head was driving me nuts, but it had gotten a little quieter so I tried my best to ignore it and returned back to class.

Before I knew it the period ended, and I was headed off to the last period of the day. _Thank God,_ I thought even though I had probably failed the quiz that we were given and I forgot to study for. Kameron tapped on my shoulder. "Hey are you really okay?" She asked. "Yeah, just a really bad headache is all," I smiled. She looked at the ground gloomily, then looked back at me. "You know Sephiria, I think you might be hiding something from Lydia and I, and I just want to remind you that you can tell us anything because we'll always be here for you." "I'm sorry but these days haven't been that great for me so could you not ask me about that kind of stuff? I promise I'll tell you and Lydia someday, but not right now. Just don't ask me what's wrong." I replied with a sigh. "Okay," she nodded looking a little worried and disappointed at the same time. "Bye," I said walking away.

At sixth period I sat down in my desk when the bell rang. We were given a reading worksheet to finish and a writing assignment. Everyone began, but I sat at my desk and watched the clock. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15, 20, 30. It was like I was waiting for something to happen, but for what? I didn't even know. 35 minutes, chill ran up my spine and my insides twisted in to an unbreakable knot. The Word ENEMY began to ring loudly in my head again. Then Solara's voice came in to my head, "Sephiria, they're here." She said calmly.

"Everyone stop what you're doing!" I screamed with sheer terror in my voice. Everyone dropped their pencils and looked at me like I was crazy. "Everyone hide!" I ordered. "What's going on?" I heard a murmur go through the class. "Just do what I say," I hissed frightening them. They all ordered me and hid anywhere that they could. "I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you!" I said. Everyone looked scared of me, but that was okay as long as they were safe. I took a deep breath and and opened the door to the portable (a classroom that is not connected to the main school building. It stands outside on it's own). There outside, just as I had expected stood many demons. "We've come for you girl of innocence," they all cackled together. I heard small gasps from the students, and I flinched. "Invocate!" I cried and my arms immediately turned in to the blades of a scythe. I moved quickly and sliced a small looking demon clean in half. It exploded and smoke piled up. The other demons began to back up and then they laughed their evil laughs. "You may have killed one of our 50 demons, but can you finish all 49 of us level threes off? Or will you die before you are able to kill us all? So what will you do miss exorcist? We suggest that you run."

These were all level threes? I was glad that they were all smaller than the one Allen had fought at the church. These level threes were about as tall as the average human, but they could fly in the air, so they were quite hard to hit. I looked at the 49 demons that stood before me. "Hell no I'm not going to run." I smirked. "Are you saying you can win?" They asked. "I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying that I'm going to kill as many of you evil pieces of junk as I can," I hissed. "You talk big, we can't wait to tear you to pieces," they grinned a big toothy inhuman grin.

Two demons flew towards me and exploded once my scythe shaped blades cut a small amount of their flesh. "47 more to go, who's next?" I laughed. "Don't get cocky girl," another demon hissed at me and charged forward. It raised it's hand and a blade of light formed around it's hand. It swung it's blade at me and I ducked, the blade missed me by an inch. I quickly decided to change my weapon, and the blade morphed in to a blade that went straight forward instead of curving. I dug the blade deep in to the demons stomach and blood flew on to my face, then I threw the demon off of my blade. The body exploded, "46 more." I said looking straight forward at my enemies.

Then I remembered, where the hell was Allen? This was his job not mine. Where had he gone? 10 demons jumped towards me coming from every direction and I reacted a little too slow. One of their blades cut in to my shoulder and I winced in pain, gritting my teeth so that I wouldn't scream. I swung once and cut down two of the demons. _45, 44,_ I thought. Then I swung both arms and cut down three with each hand. "38 more," I mumbled to myself. Another two went down, _37, 36. _next thing I knew I was running deep in to the crowd of demons, I ran right down the middle of the remaining 36 and cut my way through. _35, 34 ,33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15,_ I counted in my head as I went. "Pretty good for a rookie exorcist girl," one of the demons behind me whispered in to my ear. All of a sudden I felt a sharp tug on the back of the collar of my shirt and the next thing I knew I was sent flying backwards. I slammed in to the wooden railing for the ramp leading in to the portable and I felt it snap under the impact.

Blood flew from my mouth and I groaned in pain. What strength, these things really were monsters. I coughed again and more blood came out from my mouth, it dribbled down the side of my mouth. I was laying at the foot of the portable, leaning next to the wall next to the door. From the door window I saw the whole class staring at the demons and I fighting. They looked horrified, they must've thought that both the demons and myself were both monsters. _Wait a second,_ I thought. Why were they even at the door? Did they have a death wish or something?

The demons began to close in on me, but I knew I couldn't lose. I couldn't let those monsters get to my classmates, and I definitely wouldn't let those demons kill me and get my innocence. I had to keep on fighting. I looked at the demons all around me. I had to kill them, I tried to lift my arm, but it felt as if it weighed more than a ton. "Move dammit!" I cursed. "I can't die here! MOVE!" I screamed. Then my arm flew towards the demons, and six fell all at once. There were only nine left, I could last that long, couldn't I?

I slowly got up and glared at the demons. "I'll kill you," I croaked. Then I charged forward again. Duck, stab, 8 left. Swing left, 7 more, swing right, 6. I breathed heavily, I was so tired. _Where's Allen? _It was just swing after swing. _5, 4, 3, 2, _and finally one. I jumped towards the last one and let out a war cry, I was going to slice that pain in the ass right down the middle. I was so close, but then a sharp tug on the sleeve of my shirt turned me around. My eyes widened, "another demon? What the-?"

An unbearable pain pierced through me. The demon was floating in the air and holding me by the collar of my shirt with it's other arm through my stomach. My mouth filled itself with blood and then it all just came rushing out like a waterfall. I screamed in pain as the demon removed a blade of light from my body. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit," I cursed repeatedly. The demon threw me down to the cement below and I rolled to a stop after hitting the cement below with a loud crash. My innocence innovated itself against my will and my arms slowly morphed back to their regular state. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

A scream rang out from the portable, and Lydia came running out. Many more demons had arrived at this time, much more than 50. One of the demons caught sight of her and licked it's lips and smiled it's inhuman grin. "A human," they looked at her like she was a piece of meat. _Crap!_ I had to think fast, the demons were going to kill her. Still she continued to run towards me. _Once more, _I thought._ Please invocate for me once more!_ My arm began to glow and morphed in to a gun that was fused to my arm. I started shaking, I couldn't aim right but still I had to protect her. "Stop right there!" I pointed my gun at the demon and it stopped moving. "Move one inch towards her and I'll blast you right to hell where you belong!"

The demon began to laugh. "Looks like you still have some fight in you huh? Shall I finish you off?" I looked at Lydia, "I'll be fine," I croaked. "Time to die!" The demon ran towards me laughing crazily. I pointed my gun at the mental thing and I fired. It continued to laugh, then knocked my bullet out of the way. Crap, I wasn't strong enough to make a strong bullet. It towered over my limp body continuing to laugh like a mad man. I was done for. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come to me and sweep me away, but it never came.

I opened my eyes again to see a black and white massive sword stuck in the demon's abdomen. "Damn exorcists! Always coming and ruining my fun!" The demon screamed before it burst. Allen crouched by me looking worried. Blood was pooling out of my stomach and mouth, slowly consuming the cement below. "You're late idiot," I croaked. "Just in time actually," he said scooping me up in to his arms. I could see Lenalee leading Lydia back in to the portable from behind Allen and telling them to stay hidden. "Hey Lenalee! Get Sephiria to the North American Branch would you?" Allen called. "Okay what about you?" Lenalee took me from Allen's arms. "I'm going to finish things off here," he said, "the Earl was pretty serious about getting Sephiria's innocence today, my left eye says that there's at the least 200 demons here right now and there's more in the sky too."

Lenalee took one last look at Allen before she took off. "I'm counting on you Lenalee," he told her. "That's my line Allen, don't you dare die," Lenalee said back. "C'mon, you're talking to General Cross's pupil here, the only thing that'll kill me is my masters debts," he laughed. "Okay then," Lenalee replied. Then her boots shot us off the ground.

Wind stung at my face, I didn't know how fast we were going but I knew it was faster than any car in the world could ever go. "Where are we going?" I asked loudly over the roaring of wind. "To the North American Branch!" She cried back. I could almost sigh at her extremely vague answer. "And where is that?" "Death Valley in California!" She replied (is the North American Branch really in the death valley in California? I don't think so all I know is that it's in America and the place is a desert so death valley would match perfectly right?), her voice was filled with a serious and antsy tone. I guessed that she was worried about Allen, because I was too. I mean Allen was facing more than 200 demons, could he really do it? My stomach continued to throb as I lost more blood.

_Wait,_ I thought. I lived in Renton, Washington. It would take forever to get to California! How would we get there before I died? I asked Lenalee my question. "We're going over 200 miles per hour, we should already almost be there soon." She told me.

As Lenalee had said we arrived in Death Valley soon at a huge black pyramid that was hidden by colossal dry cliffs that covered it like a bowl. I was truly feeling faint from blood loss. Lenalee typed something in to a keypad that was on the wall and then a bright light came from the pyramid and scanned us both. Then black cubes that built up the pyramid began to part oddly. She walked in and everyone stopped and stared. All of the workers put down everything that they were holding and bowed in respect. "What can we do for you miss exorcist?" They all asked in respect. "Get me a nurse for this girl!" Lenalee said in a frantic voice as she slowly watched me lose consciousness. "Hurry!"

t

I heard people talking, two people to be exact. "Is she okay?" A voice that sounded a lot like Allen's said. "Yes, you didn't actually need to bring her here. By the time she was in our care her wounds had already begun to heal," a woman said back to him. "Could it be similar to the case with my heart?" Allen asked (if you read -man then you should know what I'm talking about). "It could be, though I'm doubting that this girl's innocence is a crystal type since her innocence is in her blood. I'm almost sure that this girl is a parasitic type."

My eyes slowly opened and almost immediately Allen walked over to the bed I was laying on. "You're awake. How do you feel?" He asked. "Better," I replied with my eyes half open. "Can you sit up?" He asked me. "Yeah, I think so," I lifted my upper body up using my arms in to a sitting position and to my surprise my stomach didn't hurt at all. I checked my shoulder and all I saw was a tear in my shirt, and skin where there should've been a deep cut. There wasn't even a scar that was left behind. I looked as if I had never even fought, besides my tattered clothing.

"Where's Lenalee?" I looked around the room. "She's reporting back to our headquarters. Oh and speaking of Lenalee, she said that you could borrow some of her clothes to wear since yours are kind of ruined." he passed me a large and old fashioned looking suitcase and opened it for me. "you can choose what you want."

Majority of Lenalee's clothes were shorts (the really short kind), skirts, and white shirts. Finally I found a long pair of black skinny jeans, and grabbed a long sleeved white shirt from the case. Allen left the room so that I would be able to change, along with the nurse.

After I finished changing someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I said. Lenalee walked in through the door and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" "Good as new." I told her. "That's good, you lost a lot of blood." "Yeah I guess so, and thanks for letting me borrow your clothes by the way." "No problem."

"Hey Sephiria, tomorrow I'm going to take you back to school okay? You have some explaining to do there, apparently everyone in your school knows about the demons now." she sighed. "What! How-" I was cut off by Lenalee. "Well people talk, and some students heard explosions from outside of the school, and saw you from the classroom windows." I groaned, "now isn't that just dandy." "After that you can decide whether or not you want to leave your home and come with Allen and I back to the headquarters of the Black Order or not." that was an easy decision to make. In fact it was already a decision that I'd made already. "I'm going with you and Allen." Lenalee had a shocked look on her face, "you've already decided?" I nodded at her in response. "I can't put anyone else that I care for in harms way, so I'm going to come with you guys to your Black Order, and that will become my new home." "So the decision has already been made," Lenalee said. "We'll have to go back to your house to tell your parents today. Then we'll give you a day to say goodbye to everyone you care about and pack everything you need." "Okay," I replied. Soon enough we were soaring through the air at high speed again, this time with Allen to my house.

Lenalee set foot on the ground in front of my house. Lenalee reached in to her pocket and took out a diamond shaped toy with black wings folded around itself. She threw it high up in to the air and all of a sudden it spread it's wings and began flapping them madly. It flew over Lenalee's head and an eye that looked a lot like the lens of a surveillance camera opened in the middle of the small toy looking thing. Then Allen stretched out his arm and called, "Timcanpy!"

All of a sudden a small, round, and golden circular object came and sat on Allen's outstretched arm. "Whoa!" I marveled. "That's so cool what are they?" "They're called wireless golems, mine is named Timcanpy," Allen told me. "Allen's golem is a lot more hi tech than mine, so it has a name, my golem doesn't have a name." Lenalee explained to me. "The eye in the middle of Lenalee's golem is a camera that records things. We also communicate through the golems." Allen explained to me some more. "Why not just use cellphones?" I asked them out of sheer curiosity. "Well with cellphones you have to dial, call, and answer them. Also you have to carry them around compared to golems that fly around and answer themselves." Lenalee told me.

"You and Allen stay out here. I'm going to go in first and explain to your parents." Lenalee ordered us. "Why? Aren't we all going in together?" I asked. "I want you to stay out here and because using the golems you can listen to the things that your parents can't say to your face." She answered. "That's the reason we got our golems out in the first place."

Then Lenalee scooped up Allen and I and then set us down on the roof of my house. She jumped off the roof and when she reached the ground her boots seemed to expand and break apart, reconstructing as deep red metal rings. I never really noticed Lenalee's inactivated boots before like I was noticing them now. Looking at the red rings around my wrists and the ones on her ankles I realized that while mines were like glass filled with a red thick liquid (most likely my blood) hers were just metal and nothing more than that. If Lenalee's innocence type was crystal type than mines certainly weren't.

All of a sudden Allen's golem began to speak, or rather it began to project what the other golem was hearing. "Hello, my name is Lenalee Lee-" "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in whatever product you're selling ma'am goodbye," I heard my mother begin to shut the door on Lenalee. "Wait! This is about your daughter Sephiria Liang!" Lenalee protested. "My daughter? What happened?" "Is your husband home?" "No, he's at work." "Please call him back home, this is a matter that I must discuss with the both of you."

Allen and I listened through the golden golem named Timcanpy together.

"Come inside," my mother invited Lenalee in.

t

A half an hour later my father's car pulled up in to the drive way and Allen tried to hide us both and once my father got in to the house the conversation started up again.

"Is my daughter okay?" he sounded extremely worried. "Did something happen to her?"

"Your daughter is okay. She's outside of the house at this moment," Lenalee reassured.

"May we see her?" my parents asked.

"You may, but first I would like to discuss some matters with you."

"And what matters are those?" my mother asked.

"Well, how do I put this… this might sound crazy but your daughter has the power to exorcise demons."

"Demons?" my father had a surprised tone in his voice.

"Are you joking with us?" My mother laughed without humor.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not joking. Today while she was in school she was attacked by a pack of them."

"Wait attacked? But you said that our daughter was fine!"

"She is fine now. She fought most of the demons off that attacked her, but ,ore came and she was unable to fight anymore in the condition she was in so we took her to one of our organization's branches and had a nurse treat her, but by the time we got there her wounds had already begun to heal for some reason."

"Uhm, my daughter, what wounds did she suffer from?" My father asked Lenalee.

"A deep cut to her right shoulder and, and also she was impaled through the lower stomach."

There was a long pause and no one said anything, I wondered what was going on that we couldn't see. Then they began to speak once again.

"Uhm, so you also have this power to exorcise demons?" My mother asked.

"Yes," Lenalee replied. "There are twelve others excluding Sephiria and I."

"How long have you known my daughter?" My father asked.

"Since the night your church was supposedly bombed."

"What do you mean by supposedly?"

"Your church was not bombed, it was attacked by a pack of demons that wanted to retrieve your daughter's innocence, her demon exorcising weapon. Now they are probably dead set on killing after failing for the second time now."

"How can we help our daughter?" my parents asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, but for once in your life this is something that you will never be able to help your daughter with. The best you can probably do now is accept and cheer on all of the choices that she will make next. Like her choice of leaving home and going to England to train as an exorcist."

Another long pause. They must've been suffering hearing all of this, I was suffering just listening to it. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt them, and that was why I was leaving home.

"Why can't she live here anymore?" my mother stuttered.

"Because these were her choices, die living here and have everyone you care about die with you, or live and follow my partner and I back to the organization we work for saving the lives of basically everyone that she cares for."

"So she's just going to leave us?"

"She doesn't want to but she has to just for the sake of everyone living here."

"What if we don't let her leave?"

"That's not your choice. She will be leaving regardless. I'm sorry."

My mother began to cry and soon I found myself crying as well. Allen quickly noticed and shut off the speakers on Timcanpy.

"Sephiria," he said soothingly.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I don't usually cry a lot, I'll stop soon so just.. Please wait. I'll be okay soon."

Allen put his arm around me and tried to comfort me. Soon enough my sobs subsided and the tears stopped flowing. "Let's go inside now and talk to your parents." Allen told me and I nodded. I had to stay strong for them, they were probably hurting 10 times worse than I was at the moment. Allen held on to me and we both jumped off the roof landing safely on the pavement below. Somehow I had gotten used to flying and jumping off roofs now. The both of us walked to the front door and pushed on the handle. The door was unlocked so we slowly opened it. There on my leather couches sat Lenalee and my parents sitting in the living room that was in front of the front door.

My mother and father rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. Then they looked at Allen, "thank you for looking after my daughter." They both smiled, then shook his hand. He softly smiled at them, then we all headed for the couches and sat down with Lenalee.

My parents looked at me, "Do you really want to go to England with them?" I nodded, "then I guess we'll have to let you go," they sighed with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "you don't have to apologize," my parents said, "If this is what you want, then we'll have to let you go. I mean, you want to save people right?" I nodded, "I'll be leaving tomorrow." "We know," they replied, "we already told your friend Lenalee that she and her partner could stay the night here." My eyes opened wide, "Really?" "Yes," they nodded.

Then they turned to Allen, "Excuse me, we haven't gotten your name yet." "Allen Walker," he replied with a smile. My parents smiled back at him. I was sure that I was going to be happy with my last day at home.

t

It was getting dark and I had just taken a shower. I dried my hair with my towel and went to my room. I sat there alone, then my sister entered. "Hi" I smiled brightly. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?" she asked gloomily. I paused for a moment, then nodded. "Where's Allen and Lenalee?" I asked. "Ben said he wanted to show them something in his room, so they're both in his room." Dora replied. I laughed, "He's probably showing them some kind of Lego tower or something." "Yeah, he's probably seeing if the tower is taller than your friend Allen." She smiled. "I doubt it, he's pretty tall." I smiled back.

"Thanks for keeping your promise," my sister said. I looked at her, "What do you mean?" "You promised me you'd talk to me today remember?" she said. I nodded, "Well thanks for talking to me before you left." My sister said, tears began to fill her eyes. I smiled kindly, "Well now I promise that when I come back, we'll have the longest talk anyone's ever had in the world."

She hugged me and I held onto her until she stopped crying. I knew that everyone was suffering because of my departure but I had to do this, for the sake of everyone's lives and for the welfare of the world. Today was goodbye to my family but tomorrow, it would be goodbye to my school. I was still deciding on what to say to such a large group of people and my friends. I was sure that explaining to my school would be ten times harder to explain. I felt bad that their whole lives' beliefs would be altered because of me, but now they needed the truth.

At dinner, my mom made a table full of food. Since she had heard from Lenalee how much Allen could eat. Allen sat there happily admiring all the food that was on the table. He looked a lot like a dog. My puppy Tommy sat there staring at him probably wondering who he was and why he looked so much like himself. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Immediately, Allen began to eat at an amazingly fast rate. My sister gawked at the amount of food Allen was stuffing in his mouth. My mom smiled, "Is it good?" He looked at her with his mouth stuffed with meat and nodded with approval. I couldn't believe how much he could eat. So that parasitic type innocence, I thought to myself. He probably could've eaten the whole table if he wanted to, but he ended up only consuming half.

After dinner, Lenalee came into my room. I had a suitcase that Lenalee had given to me from the Black Order which I was packing my clothes into. "Need help?" She asked. "Sure," I smiled at her. She quickly sat down next to me and began folding the piles of clothes and placing them into my suit case. It was a very nice suit case but it was extremely old fashion looking. It's outer skin was leather and was a rectangular sort of shape. Leather straps held the case together and on the front of the case was a golden cross embossed on the center.

"Is the way I'm leaving home the way you left home for the Black Order?" I asked. She shook her head, "I was taken from my house by force. I wasn't even synchronized to any innocence at all. I was just taken away, then they forcefully implanted an innocence in me." "That's terrible! How can you care about the order so much if that's what happened to you?" I asked. "Well soon after I was taken to the order, my brother found a way to get into the order himself. Now, he's the head chief of the whole black order. I trapped him there so now, I've decided to stay there and make it up to my brother for trapping him in the order." Lenalee explained. "I see," I said understandingly. "Also, I was much younger than you were when I joined," Lenalee added. "How old were you?" I asked curiously. "I was nine years old," she answered.

"You probably want me to explain some more." Lenalee assumed. I nodded. "Well the truth is, we exorcists aren't just supposed to kill demons. There is actually a war going on against a man who calls himself the Millennium Earl or the thousand year phantom, or the Millennium Duke. There are many names for this man. He is the creator of all demons and he fools people whom are grieving over loved ones, bargaining that he'll bring their loved ones back. When they agree, the Earl will then set up a machine for them and tell them to call the name of their loved one. When they do, the soul of that person will enter the machine and the Earl will order the machine to kill them and wear their body. When they do, a demon is created.

"So everyone that falls into the Earl's trap dies?" I shuddered. "Not everyone." Lenalee said, "Allen survived." I looked at her oddly, "Well, Allen had a foster father named Mana Walker, but he died and the Earl paid Allen a visit. When Allen finally called to his father, his father became angered with him, yelling that he cursed Allen with all his heart. Then, he cut Allen's left eye, leaving a scar on his face. I'm sure you've noticed the weird scar on Allen's face with a star on top of it." I nodded at Lenalee. "Well that's his father's curse, even after Mana cursed Allen, Allen still loved him but then Allen's innocence reacted and killed the machine." I suddenly felt a strong sorrow for Allen. Everything that had happened to him was terrible.

Lenalee spoke again, "Apparently Allen had brown hair before but the curse turned his hair white. Now Allen's cursed eye allows him to differentiate which people are demons and which aren't by seeing the souls of demons. Although, I've heard demons are not a pretty sight. Allen treats his curse like a gift. I think it would be quite convenient for exorcists to have but I guess in some ways, it's not the greatest thing in the world." I agreed with Lenalee. "What's the name of this war?" I asked. "You could call it a crusade. A holy war. Anything really. It's just kept a secret from everyone else."

I told Lenalee it was getting late and that she was sleeping in my room tonight. Allen slept in my brother's room while my brother slept with my parents and I slept with my sister in her room. My last thought before I was engulfed with sleep was, "Funny, I've never liked wars, yet now I'm a part of one."

This is how Allen and Lenalee look just in case you've never read -man before.


	7. Chapter 6

Day: 006 as a comrade

Light burst from the closed shades and I groaned. Lenalee was standing next to the now open blinds in my sister's room. "C'mon Sephiria, wake up." I rubbed my tired eyes and stretched. When my hand hit the soft bed that I was laying on my eyes flickered to life. My sister wasn't next to me, why? "Where's my sister?" "She left for school already," Lenalee replied. "What time-?" I began but was interrupted. "It's almost 12 o'clock," Lenalee answered."12! Aren't I supposed to go to school too?" I scrambled out of bed. "It's fine, you're not attending school today. Instead you're going to go and explain to your school in an all school assembly." "An assembly! You mean I have to talk in front of my whole school on a stage! Are you kidding me!" I asked nervously. "Well actually you can just stand there while Allen explains everything. Allen's used to talking in front of people since he was a clown before he was an exorcist and is really good in front of crowds. Also he has white hair."

I looked at her oddly giving her a _huh?_ Stare. "Oh it's because it's a little odd that he has white hair when he's so young." she replied. Oh, she was right, I'd completely forgot that Allen having white hair was abnormal because of how beautiful it looked on him. I felt awkward for thinking such a thing but I was pretty sure that I wasn't the only one. "Well get ready slowpoke or you're going to be late for sure!" Lenalee urged me out of bed.

On my way to the bathroom I ran in to Allen. His hair was dripping water and he was holding a white towel matting it dry. "Hi," he said. "I used your shower if you don't mind," he told me pointing to the white bathroom. "No it's okay," I replied. Then I noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform. He was wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt, with black pants.

He must've noticed that I was staring because he asked what was the matter. "Oh nothing it's just that I realized that you aren't wearing your uniform is all." I stuttered feeling a little embarrassed that I was caught staring. "Oh," I said scratching the back of his head, "well we normally only wear our uniforms when we fight, but I'll put it on later. Just not right now." "I see," I smiled. He smiled back at me then went downstairs.

I went in to the bathroom and looked in to the mirror as I did every morning. There stood Solara behind me in my reflection, to me it was actually really surprising how fast I got used to seeing her in the mirror. I found it a little weird but I decided not to worry about it much.

t

"Sephiria! Time to go!" Lenalee called. "I finished up my lunch and hurried out the door. Lenalee and Allen waited for me on the sidewalk and when I got to them Lenalee grabbed on to Allen and I and her red anklets deconstructed making her unique boots. Then her feet launched off the ground. In a couple of seconds we reached the entrance of the school.

I led the both of them to the main office and stopped. The two ladies at the front desk recognized me immediately. "Miss Sephiria!" they both said at the same time. "Uhm hello. I'm supposed to be here to explain yesterday's _incident._" I told them. "Oh, yes you and your friends may go to the commons."

We entered the commons, and a knot tied in my chest. Probably the nervousness of standing on a stage in front of my whole school, and me realizing that this could possibly be the last time that I ever set foot in a school with my friends ever again. That feeling was the worst of all.

In a couple of minutes the students were about ready to come rushing through the doors happy that they had gotten out of class. Then they would be faced with the horrible truth about the world they lived in. truthfully I really didn't want that to happen but maybe that was what was the best for everyone. All of a sudden Lenalee threw a black coat at Allen and he caught it. "Wear it. It's your uniform," Lenalee ordered him and he let out a sigh. "Tell me again, why I'm always the one explaining everything?" "Hey don't complain! I explained everything to Sephiria's parents yesterday!" Allen stayed quiet after that probably realizing that how hard that was for Lenalee. Then came the dreaded footsteps of the students. They were here. We stayed off stage and stood by the wall.

As the students entered they stared at me with a nervous gaze. _Monster_, I could almost hear them think. The only reason that they thought that was because they never truly knew what a real exorcist was. The only real thing that they knew was that exorcists got rid of demons, but that also was a reason why when they thought of an exorcist they thought of monsters. Allen, Lenalee, and I weren't monsters though, we were human. Maybe a lot less human than they were, but still human. Many familiar faces came through that door, my friends too, but they all just gave me that cold and afraid stare. All of them except for Kameron and Lydia, they looked at me like they usually would. Like a friend. They looked like they wanted to run over to me and hug me hard, but they weren't allowed out of their lines.

When everyone was seated my principle walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. "We are all here today because of the _incident_ that occurred yesterday." she told everyone. "Today our student Sephiria Liang and the two others with her will explain what happened yesterday." I was nervous, though Allen was doing most of the talking. My hands trembled violently. "It's okay," I heard Allen whisper to me, "just don't think too much about it." Allen's voice was very calm and cool and it made me feel a lot better. Now I only trembled slightly, still a little scared. The red rings on my body were cold like ice, making me tremble even more. Then Allen began to speak and I completely stopped. He had such a beautiful voice. How could anyone think of him as a monster, I thought to myself.

"We're sorry for what happened yesterday. We had no intention of bringing you in to our battle yesterday afternoon." He apologized. The students stayed quiet as he spoke. Allen began to explain innocence just like he had to me. Who he and Lenalee were, The Black Order, and finally the demons. The word demon sliced through the crowd like a knife. All of their beliefs had been changed forever, and for some theirs were proven. The existence of such monsters, even the teachers looked scared out of their minds, but nobody doubted our words. Finally Allen finished, and I knew that I needed to apologize also, I needed to and wanted to. I stepped forward and Allen knew what I was going to do. He handed me the microphone and stepped back as I began to speak.

"I'm sorry," I began. "I know that Allen already kind of apologized for me, but I thought that it might be better if a I say it once for myself too. Those demons were after me, and nobody else. I put all of your lives at risk and I'm really sorry for it." the students were quiet just like they were before. Then all of a sudden they began to talk amongst themselves. My first thought was that they probably hated me, but then one of the groups that Lydia and Kameron were talking in spoke up. "You don't have to apologize, you saved our lives yesterday, and got hurt badly in the process, we forgive you." my eyes opened wide, I was happy. Then slowly throughout the whole commons a chorus of _I agree_ rang out making it's way from the students sitting in the front of the commons to the end. I was overjoyed, the last thing I wanted to do was leave this school with everyone hating me, and now I didn't need to. The last sight of my school would definitely be a good one.

I left the commons walking in between Allen and Lenalee, kind of like bodyguards would stand on the sides of the person they were protecting. All of a sudden I heard Kameron and Lydia's voices calling out my name. I quickly turned around and was tackled with a hug by the both of them. I choked at the strength of their hug, finally they released me from their tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell us before Sephiria?" They asked me sounding a little irritated. "I'm sorry," I laughed. "I wasn't supposed to tell anybody." "Well it's okay now since now everything's going back to normal. I mean you still have that power, but that doesn't really matter." Kameron smiled. I stayed quiet at that, that wasn't true. They still didn't know that I was leaving. How would I tell them?

"What's wrong Seph?" Lydia asked me noticing the complete silence. Allen and Lenalee both turned their heads away trying to hide their sorrowful faces. "Everything is going back to normal right?" I gritted my teeth and then said. "Yeah, everything's going to go back to normal now." Lenalee's eyes widened, "wait Sephiria! You're not serious are you!" I raised my head up and gave her a reassuring look. She quieted down immediately. "It'll be normal again for you guys but for me, my life will be as abnormal as can be." "But wait how's that possible? If we're living a normal life then how will you not be?" Kameron asked me. "Unless- are you leaving?" I nodded looking at her with sad eyes. Tears rushed out of the both of their eyes. "I'm going to go and become an exorcist. I've finally found what I'm supposed to do on life! I can save people! It's not something that I can just put off." I told them. "Promise that you'll come back. When you come back we'll be waiting for you okay? So you better come back. I don't care when you come back you just have to!" Lydia said. "Yeah goodbye," I replied my heart aching. I left the school and took one last glance. "I'm sorry," I said. "But I may not be able to keep my promise."

"C'mon it's time to go," Lenalee said kindly. Allen walked ahead of me, then looked back and smiled. He reached out his hand and I grabbed it. My parents and family were probably on their way to the airport. I would go home and grab my suitcase. It was time to leave, and I was on my way towards the meaning of my life.

t

The airport was very crowded. Allen, Lenalee, and I pushed through the crowd of people to find my parents. Finally we spotted them sitting in a row of chairs. I rushed over to them and hugged them. It was especially going to be hard saying goodbye to my family. "Your plane will be coming soon," my mother held back tears. I held her tightly, "I'll miss you too." "Hey Sephiria!" Dora said. She had her hands behind her back. She slowly revealed her hand and in it was a small black round toy with black bat wings and I recognized it immediately. "That's the toy that the nurse gave me saying that some other man gave it to me, when I was born right?" "Yep," my sister said, "I thought maybe you'd want it. I was digging through a bunch of our old toys and found it." She handed me the small toy. It looked somewhat like Allen's golem Timcanpy. I even remembered the name of the small toy, it was Lux. A pretty weird name for a child's toy, but I liked it. "Thank you," I told her cupping the little toy in my hands. "You take care. Don't get too beat up." my father told me. "See ya'," my brother said. "Bye Ben," I replied hugging him tightly. I noticed that Ben was holding a leash and on that leash was my puppy Tommy. "My puppy baby Tommy," I cooed then kissed his forehead. "The plane is now here at gate 5. Passengers please enter through the boarding area." The intercom said. "Well I go to go now," I smiled. "I love you." I waved then turned towards the gate with Allen and Lenalee. Then I heard my parents call Allen's name, "please come here for a moment." Allen turned back and we went forward without him. Lenalee handed the ticket lady the two of our tickets and we walked in.

We sat down and soon Allen joined us. The plane started and then sped up, and with a jolt took off. I looked out the window. "Goodbye old life," I whispered and then I was gone.

/The Truth about the World

Goodbye old life. Hello new exorcist life Sephiria Liang. (I couldn't find a black haired girl)


	8. Chapter 7

Part 2: The Merciless General

Day: 007 as a comrade

My back ached from sitting on the seats of the plane for such a long time. Finally I was off of those horrid seats. I looked outside, I had just visited the baggage claim and was now outside admiring the beautiful city of London, England. There, at the front of the airport was a boy with blonde hair that was tied in to a braid. He had two moles sitting right on top of each other on his forehead, and wore a stuffed red uniform. "Walker!" He cried out with an irritated tone in his voice. "Hey Link!," Allen waved. "Allen Walker you have once again broken the rules of Central Command!" The man named Link groaned. "Sorry for ditching you Link," Allen laughed. "Be happy I did not report it Walker." "Who's that?" I asked Lenalee in a whisper. "You could call him somewhat of a watchdog for Allen. He was sent from the pope that lives at Central Command, a.k.a the Vatican. Even though they were the ones that founded the Black Order we hate them, they're all selfish. They don't care about humans at all. They think of exorcists as sacrificial lambs, and do nothing but try to please God, or at least that's what they say but they only do what they think is right which is usually always wrong." Lenalee explained to me with a voice like ice (I've got nothing against Catholics, in fact most of my friends are actually Catholic. I'm just explaining how I think someone that works at the Black Order would explain the pope considering that it even says in -man that people that live in the order don't like the Vatican). "So he protects Allen?" "More like monitors him," Lenalee said. "He tells the pope if Allen is acting suspicious or not because Allen is under suspicion of being an enemy of the Black Order."

All of a sudden the boy from Central Command looked at me. "And who are you?" "She's an accommodator of innocence, you and your pope should be happy we brought you another lamb," Lenalee hissed, I had never heard Lenalee's voice so cold before. "Watch your tongue Lee," Link hissed back. They both glared daggers at each other. Finally Link asked, "what's your name?" "Oh, I'm Sephiria Liang!" I replied quickly. "Well I shall report to the pope and bring you back to the order immediately."

We took the bus to a forest. The forest was thick and full of vegetation. It was to be expected though since I already knew that the order would most likely be hidden away from people. After walking through the huge forest we finally reached a clearing and a giant cliff towered over us. "The order's on the top of that cliff," Lenalee pointed. Then she grabbed hold of Allen and I. she quickly jumped and before we knew it we were on top of the cliff. "Lenalee Lee! Come down here and get me up this instant!" Link cried. "Sorry Link! But my innocence won't let me carry people with stuffed suits!" she laughed. "Well I have miss Sephiria's suitcase and if you don't bring me up this instant I will throw it in to a river!" he threatened. Lenalee groaned, "fine." her innocence reactivated and she came back up with Link. He returned my suitcase to me.

Allen led me to a huge gate made of rock and cement. "Examination!" The gate screamed and I returned the scream. A huge face had come out of the rock and was now looking down on me. My eyes were the size of golf balls, "wh- what is that thing?" I half shrieked and half stammered. "It's the gate keeper, don't worry he wont hurt you," Allen reassured, but Kanda might if the gate keeper says you're no good." Allen let out a sigh and shut his eyes as if he were having a flashback of some sort. "Who's Kand-?" "A it's the cursed boy!" The gate keeper howled and I covered my ears. "Hey! Just check her would you!" Allen snapped in a defensive tone. All of a sudden the stone face's eyes lit up and I was engulfed in a bright yellow light, "clear," the gate moaned in a bored tone. Lenalee let out a sigh of relief. "You may enter," the gate said.

The order was huge. It almost looked like the tower of a castle in ancient Greek civilization. I marveled at the size, stairs wrapped around and around the walls, each floor with many rooms all lined up in a row. A cheerful skinny man in along white uniform that almost looked like an exorcist's (except white). "Ah you must be the new exorcist that Lenalee told me about!" "Yeah, I'm Sephiria Liang nice to meet you," I shook hands with the man. "Head chief of the black order, Komui Lee." "Lenalee's brother, am I right?"

"Yes and I noticed that your last name was Liang, Chinese?"

"Yeah, I am Chinese."

"Well Lenalee and I are also Chinese speak of the devil huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

All of a sudden Komui spotted Lenalee and his eyes began to sparkle. "Lenalee!" he almost sang running towards her so fast that his glasses almost fell off. "I'm home brother," she smiled, her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Let's show Sephiria to her room okay?" Komui nodded happily like a good dog.

"Your room is on the third floor with mine, and majority of the exorcists." Lenalee told me. "There're stairs, but most of us prefer to use the elevator, this is a new one since our old one was destroyed." "Hey Lenalee, Sephiria I'm going to go and eat okay!" Allen yelled to us and ran off in the opposite direction of where we were going. "okay, Sephiria step here," Lenalee pointed at a large square on the floor and I nodded. She followed and then tapped something in to a keypad that rose from the ground. All of a sudden the square platform rose out of the ground and in to the air. I gasped and looked off the edge, we were floating, the platform was actually floating! "How-?" "The order's science division is the most hi tech in the whole entire world. They make the impossible, possible." Lenalee explained to me. I stood there amazed as the platform lifted itself to a different floor. "We're here." The elevator stopped and the both of us walked off.

The walls of the order were all rounded making an almost perfect cylinder shape that reached in to the sky. I was surprised that such a structure could be hidden from the outside world. There was more than just the main interior though because built in to the walls were long corridors that led to more rooms and other (unknown) places. _It's already so big and they still added more to it!_ I thought. "And here we are," Lenalee and I stopped in front of a metal door that had some bolts in it. I'd never seen a door like this one before, there were no locks. "Why isn't there a lock?" I asked. "Only the science division rooms that have experiments in them are locked, especially my brother's experiments," she mumbled. I shivered, what kind of experiments were those?

I walked in to the room. It looked very old fashioned, the walls were made of gray stone, like the rest of the order. The bed was a twin size with blankets that were made of red velvet. I sat down on the mattress. My mattress at home was also a spring one so I didn't really mind how the bed felt. "If you're thinking that the room is creepy you don't have to worry that much. In about a year we'll be moving the location of headquarters," Lenalee told me. "Don't worry. This is just fine," I smiled. "Why are we moving locations?" "Well I told you that the highest level demon was level four right?" I nodded. "Well the first time we ever saw one was when it attacked the order. The demon totally trashed this place, our main laboratory, lab 5 is gone now and a lot of other places are falling apart." "I see," I said. "Well I'm gonna leave you here to unpack, see ya'" Lenalee waved then left the room. I waved back at her.

I began to unpack my suitcase as I came across a picture in a frame. It was my family photo that had been taken while we were on a vacation. I set it down carefully on a small coffee table that sat next to my bed with it sat a small lamp. I went back to me suitcase and dumped everything else inside in to my drawers that was found on the opposite wall of my bed. For wall that were made of stone the room was actually well heated. I laid down on my bed. The blankets were soft and kept me warm. The whole set up of the room reminded of a hotel bedroom, minus the stone walls.

I realized that the plane ride had exhausted me. It had been almost impossible to sleep on the plane. From my bed I kicked off my shoes and went to sleep

t

I awoke lying in a bed of soft sprinkling snow. I quickly got to my feet and felt the sting of frost hit my face. There was a tree covered in snow, and at the base of the trunk sat… "Solara!" I cried out immediately noticing her (our) face, but she seemed oblivious to any noise around her. I ran over to her and noticed from a few dozen feet away that she with someone. It was a boy. My mind flashed back to the dream about the boy standing in front of a mountain of corpses, and I jumped back. The same boy was talking to Solara! "Solara what are you doing!" I cried trying to get her attention. Still there was no response. She couldn't hear me, but for some reason I could hear the two of them. There whole conversation echoed in my ears and it almost felt like it was ringing in my head. Suddenly I realized that Solara looked a couple years younger than I had last seen her. I guessed that there was only a year or two age difference which is why I hadn't noticed in the beginning.

"The snow is so pretty isn't it Aaron?" Solara smiled at him sweetly. "Yeah, it really is nice." The boy named Aaron agreed. Though he wasn't smiling. "You left me yesterday. Dad you get orders to kill more people?" The boy nodded in response to Solara's question. Solara took in a deep breath almost like she was sad, and suddenly I had become Solara. I knew her every thought at that moment. I felt the same way she felt. _I love him so much. Why can't I help him when I love him so much!_ I thought. _I love him so much that I could die. I want to go everywhere with him, and live forever with him._

It felt so good sitting next to Aaron under the snow covered tree, my heart felt so warm, so happy, so whole. I sucked up a breath of fresh air and exhaled. "Well it doesn't matter to me how many people you kill, because I'll always love you. You're the most important person in my life." The words came to me so naturally, I was made to say those words to him. "Thank you Solara, I love you too," a small smile curled on the side of Aaron's lips. I cheeks became flustered and I felt a wave of joy wash over me. Aaron almost never smiled. I threw my arms around him and held him tightly. Then I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

All of a sudden I was in my own body again and the distant memory slowly faded away. I looked to my left and saw the normal Solara. Tears slowly made her way down her pale cheeks. "Solara was that-?" I was interrupted her, "that was our memory, our most dear and treasured memory. When we were both Solara." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was a memory from a lifetime ago, am I right?" I asked. "So that means now Aaron's dea-" "Yes these are memories that I do not wish to remember, but unfortunately I do. Aaron was a part of the Noah Clan, he was normally referred to as the 14th. We made terrible mistakes back then Sephiria, horrible mistakes that I never want to remember." She looked at me. "We never want to remember it, am I right Sephiria?"

Knocks rang out from the door and I awoke with a start. I wiped my tired eyes and yelled, "I'm coming!" I kicked off my blankets, and walked to the door, unlocked it and there stood-. My heartbeat raced and my eyes widened. "Aaron?" "Uhm no it's Allen actually. Are you okay Sephiria because you don't look too well." "Oh, Allen! Sorry I just woke up so I'm a little out of it. What's up?" I said coming to my senses. "I can come back later if it's not a good time," he offered. "No it's okay really. Come in," I protested stepping out of the way so that he could enter. He came in and looked around my room. "Your room is a lot like the rest of the rooms around the order, " he chuckled.

"What, is yours different?"

"Yeah actually it's a lot bigger then your room."

"Where is it?" I said interest ed in the size part.

Allen scratched the back of his head like he always did, it looked almost like he was hesitating at telling me, "it was an old storage room for food. It's in the cafeteria, and it's actually really scary the only reason I have that room is because of the location of it."

I laughed and immediately understood. Of course Allen would want a room in the cafeteria, it meant that he could get food anytime that he wanted.

"But poor Link," Allen started up again. "He must be scared out of his mind sleeping in that room."

"Wait that Link dude sleeps in your room too!"

"Yeah he has to monitor me 24/7." Allen replied.

"Just why are you under suspicion anyways Allen?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

He looked at me probably wondering how I knew that he was under suspicion in the first place. "So Lenalee told you?"

I nodded, "not much though. Only the part about you being under suspicion."

"I see," he laughed sweeping his hair back with his hand. "Gosh I hate explaining this." He had such beautiful hair. It reminded me a lot of Aaron's hair, except it was white. "It's okay of you don't want to tell me! I don't mind!" _What a lie, I so do care._ he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, I'll tell you." I forced back a smile.

"Well awhile back, a bunch of exorcists including myself were sucked into a portal that led to something named the Noah's Ark. Inside were people that are almost superhuman whom are immortal. They are known as the Noah Clan, the only human beings who support the Millennium Earl."

Now I remembered what the Noah Clan was. Thirteen humans that can heal their own wounds and whom have special powers that they use to kill exorcists and supporters of the Black Order. One day, a 14th Noah was born throwing the Clan into confusion. That extra was Aaron, the person that Solara loved so much and somehow those feelings have somewhat slipped into me, though not completely.

Allen explained a lot to me about the 14th, though he also mentioned no one knew his name. That was wrong, I knew his name. Allen continued talking but I knew about most of the things he brought up until his final sentence.

"I'm accused of being the 14th Noah."

I sat on my bed speechless, then tried to choke back tears of laughter.

"There's no way that you could be the 14th Noah! There's no way!" I said, letting out a suppressed laugh.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I started seeing things when I looked at myself in the mirror. It's always behind me. Although I've gotten used to it, it makes me kind of believe that I could be the 14th," he seemed very grim when he said it. I knew that he didn't want to be the 14th but I till couldn't believe that he was the 14th. He and Aaron clearly differentiated in attitude. While Allen was a bit of a gentlemen to those around him, Aaron was more of a rude type. He was known for being rude to people he cared about and being like a loyal dog to those who he hated with all his heart. Allen couldn't be Aaron. In short, they were polar opposites. If Aaron was left, Allen was right and if Allen was the sky, Aaron was the sea floor.

"Well that's pretty much it," Allen said.

"Thanks for telling me this stuff," I smiled. He smiled back.

"Oh and here," He threw a small navy blue box loosely tied with a silver ribbon.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Open it and you'll find out," Allen said. He started towards the door and opened it. All of a sudden he stopped, "oh and I almost forgot," he began turning back, "Komui would like to see you in his office after you finish lunch tomorrow. One of the other exorcists or I will show you to his office." Then he shut the door.

I looked at the pretty blue box, wondering what it could possibly contain. I untied the silver sash slowly, then lifted the lid, revealing a silver pendant. A small sapphire sat in the middle of the pendant with decorative engravings circling the jewel. The necklace was incredibly beautiful. I carefully removed the necklace from the tissue paper and a small folded piece of paper fluttered onto the ground. I picked up the slip of paper and unfolded it. Inside, was a note from my family.

"We're waiting for you at home." Then the names of my family, "Mommy, Daddy, Dora, and Ben." My heart ached and tears stung my eyes. I rolled the delicate necklace in my hand and all of a sudden, my finger hit a clasp on the pendant. I allowed the necklace to once more lay flat in my pal and looked at it. Fidgeting with the small clasp, the necklace opened up with a sounding click. Inside the pendant was a picture of my family. We had taken the picture just a year before. This time, tears escaped my eyes. I realized how much I would miss my family, my friends, everyone.

I slipped on the necklace and hooked the two clasps together so that it wouldn't fall. I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. I hadn't eaten in a while and was getting hungry. I certainly couldn't walk out of my room crying. I stepped out of my room and used the stairs to get to the first floor. Then I realized, I didn't know where the cafeteria was at all I walked around the first floor, walking by many people in lab coats, too afraid to ask them where the cafeteria was. I hoped that I would somehow come across it. Though it should've been about dinnertime, no one was heading in the same direction towards the cafeteria. I wandered into an arched hallway that seemed a little dark. It was a fancier edge to the order. Like an old European castle. Rooms lined the hallway walls. I was too busy looking at the structure around me that I didn't notice that two other people were walking down the mysterious hallway. I bumped into them and fell to the ground with a quiet yelp.

"What were you're going," one of the people snapped at me.

I looked up at the person who had spoken. It was a boy with long black hair tied up in a pony tail. He glared at me with sharp black eyes.

"C'mon Yuu, you don't have to be so mean to her," the boy next to the boy named Yuu said.

"Don't call me that, bastard," Yuu scoffed.

"Sorry, sorry Yuu," the boy laughed. Yuu gritted his teeth.

"Tch!"

A hand was reached out to me and I looked to see who it was. It was the boy who was standing next to Yuu. He had deep red hair that was spiked up using a bandana that covered his forehead. He had green eyes and a big toothy grin on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and could feel my cheeks getting hot. I grabbed onto his hand and got back off my feet. When I was up, he asked,

"What are you here for? I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, uhm I'm the new exorcist here," I answered. His eyes widened.

"Really? What a coincidence! Yuu and I are exorcists too! I'm Lavi, what's your name?" He asked with his toothy grin.

"I'm Sephiria, nice to meet you Lavi." I replied.

"Oh, and this is Yuu," Lavi pointed.

"Uh, nice to meet you Yuu," I said. His face was like thunder.

"It's Kanda!" he snapped.

"Oh, sorry, uh, Kanda." I said back.

"Sorry, Yuu's like that a lot," Lavi laughed.

"Call me that again and I'll cut you!" Kanda hissed, tapping on a sword that sat by his hips.

"S-sorry, Yuu!" Lavi stuttered. Kanda drew his sword and Lavi grabbed my hand.

"Uh, let's go eat Sephiria!" He yanked me and I was almost flying behind him while he dashed away.

When we finally got far enough from Kanda, Lavi's head looked down to the floor, panting

"God, that guy is so freaking evil!" He gasped.

"What do you call him Yuu?" I asked, also out of breath.

"Well it's his first name! Kanda is his last name and I don't call people by their last names." He stopped.

"He doesn't like his first name?"

"Not at all!"

"Why don't you just call him Kanda?"

"Well, it's kinda fun to make him angry."

"You're crazy!" I laughed. He laughed with me.

"So if you two are exorcists, then what's your innocence?" I asked finally regaining my breath.

"Well,, you already saw Yuu's," he said.

"The sword?"

"Yep, and mines is this," he pointed to a small black and white circus hammer that was strapped to his leg.

"You must be wondering what I can do with such a small hammer," he assumed. I nodded. "Well I'm curious about your innocence too," he said pointing to the rings on my body. "Crystal type right?"

"That's what everyone's saying, but I don't think it is." I said.

"Well, we should go to the training grounds whenever you've got time and we could both take a look at each other's innocence."

"That sounds good." I agreed.

"Well let's go eat. I'm hungry." he smiled.

"Yeah, me too," I laughed.

Lavi showed me to the cafeteria. I felt so stupid for not being able to find it, it was huge. Apparently I had made just about 50+ wrong turns. There still weren't that many people in the cafeteria yet, so I asked Lavi why. "Well everyone that works at the order are pretty much all workaholics, even the exorcists. We spend most of our days on the training grounds prepping for upcoming missions." Lavi answered. We walked up to a counter that was built in to the wall (Ahhhhhh the place where you tell Jerry what you want to order is do hard to describe! GRRRRRR! You understand right?). "Hey Jerry!" Lavi called in to the square opening in the wall. A tanned skin man with dyed pink hair that was put in to a braid popped up from the opening, "Hello there Lavi!" He said in a girly voice. Then he spotted me, "Oh my! What do we have here?" "A new exorcist," Lavi grinned. "And a cute one at that! You are the cutest exorcist I've ever seen!" Jerry marveled with his girly voice. "She sure is a cute one isn't she," Lavi agreed. My cheeks flushed a rosy pink. No guy had ever called me _cute_ before. "Oh look Lavi she's blushing! Be careful you'll make her fall for you!" Jerry joked, or at least I think it was a joke. "So you want the usual?" Jerry asked Lavi and Lavi nodded. "And what do you want miss cutie?" Jerry asked me sweetly. "I'll just have whatever Lavi is getting," I replied. "Of course!" He sang. "It'll be ready soon!"

When Lavi and I got our food we sat down at a table together. It was quiet for a moment so I started up a conversation to stop the awkward silence. "Why did you become an exorcist Lavi?" "Well truth is being an exorcist is just one of my jobs. My real job is as a Bookman, I record history. I'm only a Bookman jr. though."

"Oh."

"What about you Sephiria? What made you want to become an exorcist?"

"I want to help people and kill demons," I told him bluntly.

"How vague," he laughed.

"Guess I'm just that kind of person that doesn't like to go in to detail about stuff. Everyone needs someone like that in there life," I smiled at him.

"Guess you're mine."

"Say how old are you Lavi?"

"I'm 18!" he said proudly. "And you?"

"I'm 12," I told him.

Lavi stared at me wide eyed. "Only 12! No way you've got to be at the least 14!"

I shook my head, "Nope. Seriously I'm only 12 years old. Though people tell me that I look 14 like you just said."

All of a sudden a boy with thick round glasses walked up to me. He wore large earphones that strapped over his head and walked with a wooden cane. "Are you the new exorcist Sephiria?" he asked sounding excited. He was quite short and looked like he was in his early twenties or younger (that's just my guess if you guys actually know his real age please tell me). "Yeah, I'm Sephiria," I answered. "Great! I need to take your measurements for your uniform," he seemed rather jumpy. "Sure, uhm go ahead."

It felt weird having my measurements taken by a male especially in front of other people, but somehow I got the vibe that no one really cared. Everyone was like family here, or more like really good friends so it didn't quite matter to anyone. I wanted to be a part of this big family also and slowly I felt myself begin to melt in to it. Al the same time though I could feel an ache In my heart. It was the wound of leaving everyone at my real home behind, so I felt guilty for wanting to become a part of this family when the one at home loved me so much already. I promised myself though that I would save everyone, no matter what the cost was though. This was my new home now and I had to accept that.

It was getting very late, but everyone was still scurrying around and concentrating on their work. "You can tell that the science department works very hard huh?" Lavi asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Must be tough." "Yeah, they have to run on little or no sleep at all sometimes. Like you know that Johnny kid that asked you for your measurements right? Well tonight he'll be pulling an all nighter to get that uniform of yours made." I looked at Lavi guilty. "Oh but don't worry Johnny loves doing stuff like that so you don't have to make a face like that!" Lavi told me. I felt a little better. I was glad that he was doing something that he liked for my sake. "Hey once you get your uniform we should go to the training grounds!" Lavi exclaimed. "Why would I need my uniform to train with you?" I asked. "Trust me if you're gonna train with me you're gonna want your uniform." Lavi warned. "Well it's gettin' real late Sephiria so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I nodded and went to my room wondering just how strong Lavi's innocence was. I mean what could I miniature circus hammer do, right?

Hey! I did pretty darn good with this picture don't you! At least I didn't epically fail!


	9. Chapter 8

Day: 008 as a comrade

I awoke in me bed, wait scratch that. Not my bed, but if not then where was I? I didn't remember the room I was in. Where was I? All of a sudden my senses returned to me. This was my room, this was my bed. This was my home, the Black order. A very, very, very far away place from my family, like I mean across the world far. I got out of bed and my feet touched the cold ground. When I was on my feet I somehow lost my balance and toppled to the hard ground below. A loud groan escaped my throat. _That hurt! _What in the world did I slip on? I looked under me and saw the black golem like toy that my sister had given back to me before I left. I picked it up, "how did this get on the floor?" I got back up and began to place the toy back on the table until I saw a small key on the back of it. I'd never noticed it before. I flipped the toy over and wound the key on the back of the toy. All of a sudden a man's voice came from the toy and I jumped in surprise. "Hello Sephiria Liang, this is Cross Marian. I was the original owner of Lux and the man that gave this to you. The truth is that this toy named Lux is something named a Golem." It was a recording, all the man did was explain to me what a golem was. When the voice came to a stop the toy's wings began to flutter rapidly, and it opened it's large mouth like it was yawning. A holographic halo shone right on top of it's head. Lux wasn't a toy, it was like that man had said. Lux was a golem. She flew up to my face and rubbed her body on my cheek like a pet that hadn't seen it's owner in a very long time.

I was confused, all this time I had a golem with me and a I had always thought that it was a toy. I got changed in to some jeans and a hoodies and left my room with Lux flapping along with me. A couple doors down the floor I saw Lenalee get out of her own room. She spotted me and smiled. "Hey Sephiria!" She called as she approached me. "Good morning," I waved. "Do you have any idea where the washroom is?" "Oh of course! I was just heading there myself. Follow me." Lenalee said. I followed her like she told me to, and Lux flew quickly behind me. Lenalee looked back at me and saw the small fluttering black ball, her face looked as confused as mine when I found out that Lux was a golem. "Hey Sephiria… isn't that the toy your sister gave to you before you left?" "Yeah actually," I laughed.

"Uhm is it supposed to fly like that?"

I paused for a moment wondering if she would even believe me if I told her that Lux was actually a golem.

"Uh she's actually a golem," I told her.

"How do you have a golem?" Lenalee sounded shocked.

"Well there was a mini voice clop telling me that Lux was a golem. The one who was speaking, I think his name was Cross Marian,"

Lenalee's eyes widened two times their actual size, "Wait Cross Marian! As in General Cross Marian! Are you freaking kidding me! You said you've had it since you were a baby so that would mean that…"

"Means what?" I asked curiously.

"It means that Cross Marian knew about your innocence since you were a baby. He knew you existed all this time and it also means that you were born with innocence and he found you special! But I wonder, why didn't he ever tell the order about you?" Lenalee's face looked somewhat troubled. She just couldn't figure it out.

Finally, we reached the washroom on the second floor. "Well here we are," Lenalee said. The washroom was huge, it had a long row of white sinks, and on the other wall was a row of toilet stalls. The wall with the sink had an opening in the wall shaped to a fit a door, though there was no door. Everything was very clean, which most people wouldn't expect from a building made of stone walls.

"Ah!" I said remembering that I didn't have a toothbrush packed in my bag. "What's wrong?" Lenalee asked. "Oh, I forgot my toothbrush and toothpaste," I laughed nervously. "No problem, I have a spare!" She said with a smile. Then she reached in to the pocket of her black Chinese dress and took out a small toothbrush that was still wrapped in plastic. "I haven't used it yet so it should be fine." she handed it to me. "Thanks! But uhm why do have an extra toothbrush in your pocket?" I asked curiously. Her face flushed a little bit, "well you know, you never know when you're going to need it, right?" "Yeah, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders not completely understanding what she was saying.

There weren't many other people in the girls washroom. Just me, Lenalee, and a lady wearing a long white lab coat which indicated that she worked in the science department. "There aren't a lot of girls in the order huh Lenalee?" I said putting some of Lenalee's toothpaste on my (Lenalee's toothbrush that she gave me) toothbrush.

"Yeah working at headquarters there are four female exorcists, you, me, General Cloud Nyne, and Miranda Lotto. Plus one female science department worker. So in all there are five girls at Headquarters. The rest are all men."

"Why is the bathroom so huge then?" I asked looking around at the spacious washroom.

"Don't even ask. I have no idea in hell," Lenalee spat in to the sink.

The door opened and in walked a medium tall lady. She had wavy black hair that reached her shoulders. "Good morning Miranda!" Lenalee gave her warm smile. "Good morning Lenalee," the woman smiled back, she had a German accent. She looked quite young, probably in her mid twenties (she's actually 25 currently in my story). She looked at me, "good morning- wait I've never seen you before." She cocked her head like I child " My name is Sephiria Liang, I'm the new exorcist," I told her. "I see, nice to meet you, my name is Miranda Lotto," she reached out her hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you too Miranda," Miranda wore a tight black long sleeved shirt with tan pants and combat boots. On her right arm was a strap holding down a circular disc with the hands of a clock on the face. Black gloves hung out of her pant pocket.

Soon Lenalee and I left the washroom and headed for the cafeteria. We saw Allen pushing a cart of food to a table. It was filled with all kinds of meat. I pointed a the cart, "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?"

He nodded with a extremely happy look on his face. It was clear to me now why he was Jerry's favorite. If I ate half of the stuff on the cart I would be throwing up big time.

Nest to Allen was Link holding plates of cake stacked up high. They were a very odd pair, both loving to eat. Lenalee, and I got our food and sat down next to Allen, Link, and Lavi. "Yo' Sephiria," Lavi smiled giving me a small salute. "Hi," I waved. "Lavi, you already met Sephiria?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah, we ate dinner together yesterday, how could I forget a girl like her?" He grinned. "You make it seem like it's a date or sumthin'," Allen pointed a drumstick at Lavi's face, his mouth stuffed. Lavi ignored Allen, and turned to me. "So Sephiria, you got any spare time today? Maybe you and I could go to the training grounds together." "You're still making it sound like a date," Allen groaned, _ignored._ "Uhm actually I have to go to Komui's office today so I don't really know," I told him. "Well then let me walk you!" Lavi suggested. "Sure!" I smiled. "So when do you have to go?" Lavi asked. "After lunch."

"Hey Allen what time is it?"

"Don't look at me! Timcanpy's with my Master right now!" Allen said.

Lenalee looked at me, "Hey guys check this out! Sephiria show them your golem!"

"Golem What!" Allen and Lavi said in perfect unison.

I nodded and lifted up the back of my hair and out flew Lux. Allen and Lavi gaped at the black version of Timcanpy. All of a sudden Lux flew straight back in to my hair as if she were scared. "W-wait was that really a golem!" Allen cried. I nodded, "hey Lux can you come back out? It's okay you can come out!" Lux peered out of my hair and then came out again. "She looks like Tim!" Allen said. "Or the exact opposite," Lavi said also.

Lenalee nudged my shoulder, "her name's Lux am I right?" I nodded and Lenalee turned towards the golem, "Lux, what time is it?" The golem's face turned towards the ceiling and a hologram digital clock shot out of her mouth. _11:48 _it read. "They're probably expecting you sometime around twelve." Allen told me. "You've got a couple of minutes. "Well as you all know walking her to the chief's office is my job, I called it," Lavi beamed. "you're such a child Lavi," Allen groaned. "Oh bean sprout, do I sense jealousy in your voice?" Lavi teased. "It's ALLEN! And of course not!" Allen snapped defensively.

"And anyways, I'm older than you by three years so you can hardly call me a child." Lavi said.

"That may be so, but I can guarantee that I'm ten times more mature than you are. On the outside you're 18 but at heart you're still I child."

Lavi and Allen shot each other death glares.

Lenalee let out a sigh, "Don't worry Sephiria, you'll get used to this. They might act like enemies sometimes, but they're really actually like best friends. Kanda's the one that Allen truly hates, wait you probably don't even know what I'm talking about."

"No, I know who you're talking about. He was with Lavi when I met him yesterday."

"Oh, I see, was he mean to you?"

I gave the question some thought, "well maybe he was a little rude you know?"

"Sorry about him, he's always like that. I don't know why but he's always rude to everyone," Lenalee played with her spoon.

"To you too?"

"Eh, occasionally. He's not that mean to me, we're kinda like friends." She shrugged her shoulders. "Trust me Sephiria, he's actually a good guy at heart. He just tends to block everyone out. He never tells anyone what's bothering him. He puts a wall between himself and everyone else and always acts grumpy."

I knew that she was telling me to give him some time, but I never had any intention of hating him in the first place. What she said had just made me pity him. "Well there's got to be at least one person he opens up to right?"

"Well there's Marie," Lenalee looked like she was giving it a lot of thought.

"Marie? A girl?"

"Oh! No! Marie's a boy! His name's actually Noise, but like Kanda we call him by his last name."

"I see," I replied, "they must be good friends."

"Yeah, they are." Lenalee smiled.

"Hey, Sephiria shouldn't you be going now?" Allen asked. Finally Allen and Lavi had stopped arguing with each other. "Oh yeah I should, shouldn't I," I got up and waved. "I'm coming," Lavi stood up with me. "Here Sephiria come here," Lavi waved me towards him and he led me away.

"Sephiria, let me give you some info on the generals."

"Sure, I don't mind, but why?"

"Well if the chief is calling you to his office and you're a newbie, you've got to be meeting with the generals," he explained to me.

"Okay so let's start with general Cross, well he's a total alcoholic, and a womanizer. He almost never comes to the order and always seems to fall off the face to the earth. The people in Cross's group is Allen, me Lenalee, Bookman, and Miranda."

"Wait what do you mean by group?"

"Oh, each general gets their own group of lower ranking exorcists."

"Sounds so military."

"Pretty much is. Okay, and there is general Tiedoll, he's a caring general that loves art. He thinks of all his pupils as his children, Yuu, Marie, and Chaoji are in his group. Then there's general Cloud Nyne who may I mention is sooo gorgeous. Her whole team was killed b the Noah clan though, and last but not least is general Zokalo. He's a little scary and usually wears a mask. His team was also killed by the Noah clan."

We finally arrived at tall fancy double doors. Lavi pushed them open and smiled at me. "Tell Cross that Allen told him to go to hell." I laughed, "don't count on it." I walked in to the huge office, papers scattered the floor. This room was definitely a safety hazard, it was just so east to slip and fall on all of the papers! A long red seat sat in front of a wooden office desk piled with papers. On the seat were four adults, three males, one female.

Komui popped out from behind all the papers on his desk. "Ah! Sephiria you made it!" "Yeah I did." I smiled nervously. "Here let me introduce you," he pointed to the couch. "General Cross, General Cloud, General Zokalo, and General Tiedoll." When Cross's name came up Lux popped out of my hair and immediately fluttered to him. He grinned through his cigarette, he was smoking. He had long red hair that spiked out on the ends, and wore a white mask that only covered half of his face. As Lavi said, General Cloud was beautiful. A layer of her long blonde hair fell to her waist, while the rest was pinned up with a large clip. Her only flaw was a long scar that went diagonal down her face. General Tiedoll looked fairly old, though his hair still had some color in it. Finally, General Zokalo. He had a really scary dark aura around him. Completely different from the other generals. A small pint sized white monkey jumped on to general Cloud's shoulder and began chirping away at Zokalo.

I did a quick bow, and looked at the four of them. "I'm Sephiria Liang, nice to meet you!" "I see that you've received the golem that I gave to you as a child," Cross spoke. I nodded, "thank you very much." "Ordinarily we would put you in the group of the general that first found you, which would be general Cross but it seems that Cross's team is a bit full at the moment. I could also place you in team Tiedoll, but the generals most in need of a team right now are generals Cloud and Zokalo." Komui told me. _Well there goes my hope of being in the same team as Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. _"Why me?" Zokalo groaned irritated. "Because the Earl getting stronger by the minute, you need to start gathering up a new team." Cloud explained in a cool calm voice. "Tch!" was all of Zokalo's reply.

"If you don't want her I'd be glad to take her for my own team," she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with resolve. "Go ahead, I don't need some weak exorcist in my team dragging me down anyways." He snapped at Cloud. I bit down hard on my lip. He was so getting on my nerves, and how could he call me weak! I was a lot of things but weak was definitely not one of them. I looked straight at the masked general, "I'm not weak at all! And I'll be a part of your team to prove it to you!" The room got deathly quiet all of a sudden. My guess was that no one had ever stood up to Zokalo in his whole entire life. A snicker left his mask, he arose from his seat and began walking over to me. It wasn't until he stood right before me that I realized that he was taller than me by more than a whole foot (Zokalo is 6'8, tall huh?). I understood why people found him so intimidating and scary, but not me. Not after he had just called me weak. "So you think that you're strong enough to be in my team huh?" I looked him straight in the eyes, those cold bloodshot eyes that you could barely see from behind his mask and nodded. "I like your guts girl, but you've still got to prove it to me. Tomorrow on the training grounds at 4:30 pm, we'll see if you're any good there." he snickered again and walked out of the office. The rest of the generals soon followed and Lux returned to my hair. I was left standing there in silence wondering what I had just gotten myself in to.

"That was a really brave thing to do," Komui laughed. I looked at him, "huh?" "You may be the first person to ever stand up to Winters Zokalo. No wonder why he thought you were worth challenging."

"Why?" I asked. "Other exorcists at the order seem really strong."

"Not in Zokalo's eyes. To him they're just all weaklings."

I looked at the floor disagreeing whole heartedly.

"Oh, Sephiria. Here," Komui handed me a stack of neatly folded black clothes. Immediately I knew what it was. The silver rose cross that was plated on the chest, my uniform. "You might be needing this." "Thanks." I replied with a smile taking it off of his hands. "Don't thank me thank Johnny," Komui told me. "I'll make sure to do that once I see him," I replied leaving the office.

I wanted to try on the uniform as soon as possible. I held on to my uniform very tightly almost as if it were a life or death situation. On my way to my room I spotted Lavi talking to an old man. The skin around the old man's eyes were stained black like on a panda. I ran up to the both of them, "Lavi!" he turned his head in my direction and spotted me. "Oh Sephiria!" He sounded surprised. "Nice to see you! How'd the meeting go?" "Eh, it was okay," I told him. "But look at what I have!" I showed him my new uniform. "That's great! So now you can train with me right?" Lavi grinned.

All of a sudden the old man forced a cough telling us to notice him. Lavi jumped and quickly turned to the old man. "Sephiria, this is my old panda, old panda this is Sephiria, the new exorcist." The old man's leg flew in to Lavi's shin and Lavi cursed audibly. "Dammit old man! What's wrong with you!" he ignored Lavi completely and walked over to me. He was very short (or maybe it was just because I was tall for my age), the top of his head just reached my shoulders, not counting his tall and funky hair style. He reached out his hand, "my name is Bookman, nice to meet you miss Sephiria." "Nice to meet you too Bookman," I shook his hand.

"C'mon Sephiria, let's ditch the old man already, I wanna' train now!" Lavi whined. Then he began to walk away. I followed after him waving to Bookman one last time. "Is that your grandpa?" I asked Lavi when I finally caught up to him. "You could call him that I guess, but I consider him to be more of a trainer y'know? Since he's Bookman and I'm Bookman Jr.?" He replied. I noticed a black coat that was tied around his waist, "Is that your uniform?" I asked him. "Yeah, just the coat though, I'm too lazy to put on the pants." Lavi told me, "Where's your room?" I pointed up, "It's on the third floor."

We went to the third floor and I walker over to my room, almost forgetting were it was since all of the doors looked exactly the same as the other. "Here, I'll wait outside," Lavi offered when I finally found the right room. I nodded and walked in to the room. It was quite dark inside so I opened the lights. I laid my uniform on my bed and figured out what order I was supposed to put it on in. A black tank top, then an exorcist's coat that cut off at my stomach, black leather capris, and combat boots that rose up a few inches past my ankles. (Which I had trouble putting on, because of my red rings.) Lux flew out of my hair, when I reached for a black ribbon with crosses at each end, I assumed it was hair tie.

I left my room and met Lavi outside. My hair was tied up with the hair ribbon, and swung around when I walked. Since Lux couldn't hide in my hair anymore, she sat comfortable on my shoulder. Lavi's eyes grew wide, "Wow! You look really good in it." I felt my cheeks burn up, "Uh is it supposed to look good?" "Yeah, actually Johnny makes sure the uniform will look good on the exorcist, isn't the fabric light?" He asked. "Yeah, but it seems incredibly durable," I replied. "It is. You're lucky that you're starting off with the uniform now, the old ones were really heavy," he said back. I laughed.

We made our way downstairs, (using the elevator) and Lavi led me to the other end of the order. "Hey Lavi! Where are you going?" a man shouted on our way. We both turned back to see a light brown haired man. His hair was spiked and he had a small goatee. He wore a white lab coat. "Hey! Section chief Reever!" Lavi grinned. He gave the man a high five. "Hey Sephiria! This is Reever. He's the chief of the science department." "Nice to meet you!" I smiled. "Nice to meet you too," he said. Then he turned to Lavi again, "So where are you two going?" "On a date!" Lavi grinned. I kicked him as hard as I could. "You're such a dirty liar." He clutched his leg where I kicked him. "Training," I told Reever, "We're going training." "Well that's great," Reever laughed, "But I don't know if Lavi can train anymore." I looked at Lavi, who was still clutching his leg, cursing to himself. "He deserved it, " I mumbled.

"Hey Section Chief Reever! Can you come here for a sec?" A man shouted. "Okay!" Reever rushed towards the general direction of the man. "Damn Sephiria! This is my second day knowing you and you're already kicking me?" Lavi groaned as he finally released his leg. I shot him a deadly glare. "Okay. Okay. Sorry." He laughed nervously, "let's just go train now okay?" I nodded, once again. He led me away to the training grounds.

The training grounds were huge. Large white stone pillars separated all the different courts. The grounds were split in half. Hand to hand combat and innocence training and the split courts split further down to square shaped courts. We went to the innocence training half and found ourselves a court. The hand to hand and innocence training grounds differentiated in only one way. The pillars for hand to hand had a large cover up that stretched from pillar to pillar like a large tarp. The innocence grounds did not. I was curious as to why this was so. I stood there curious for awhile until my concentration was interrupted by a huge black shadow that suddenly appeared where I was standing.

I turned my head around slowly to see a huge black and white striped hammer with an iron handle as tall as five full grown men. I immediately recognized it as Lavi's small circus hammer that Lavi had strapped on his leg and I remembered that it was his innoc-. I didn't have time to think or more like I couldn't think. The hammer dropped down towards me and I stood there like an idiot, too frightened to do anything. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my head to get crushed in by a big as hell hammer being swung directly at me. Nothing happened though. I slowly opened my eyes again and looked up. I stumbled back in surprise when I saw that the hammer had only stopped an inch away from my head.

The hammer drew back and finally I saw Lavi's stupid face looking finally serious about something. "Don't let your guard down," Lavi smirked. "You're a jerk!" I snapped at him. "So, word is that you're fighting Zokalo tomorrow, " Lavi grinned. "Maybe; He told me that he wanted me at the training grounds at 4:30PM," I replied, getting back up. "So you are," Lavi's green eyes seemed to change for a moment, but immediately changed back to normal. Wait a sec, I thought, "How did you know about-," I asked out loud. "I'm a bookman." Lavi replied, "and since you're fighting Zokalo tomorrow, I will not go easy on you." "I didn't ask you to," I said, invocating my innocence. Long silvery blades grew from my arms again and the red rings around my wrists disappeared.

I cam at him as fast as I could, but he already had his one ton hammer up in the air. (My first thought was, how can he even hold that thing?) As it came down on me, I knew I couldn't be almost killed by that thing again. I made a sharp turn, thinking that he wouldn't be able to swing the heavy thing fast enough to hit me before I hit him, but I was completely wrong. The hammer lunged towards me even faster than the time before. It hit the ground beside me and I was stopped by a ring of fire that sealed me in the middle. I cursed, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden, the tower of flames grew even taller, then shot up into the air, becoming a pillar of fire that touched the sky.

I was dead this time, definitely dead. I was going to be burned to death. I had been shot up into the air, almost more than 50 meters off the ground and now I laid in a bed of flames. There was something wrong though, the flames weren't hot. I was sure it was fire but it wasn't hot. It wasn't even cold. It just felt like nothing. It was hard to breathe though. I couldn't breathe. My vision was blurry and all I could see was orange's red flames. Maybe that was why I didn't notice Lavi come up to pull me out of the flames.

Lavi's arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me out from the flames. His face was still a bit blurry, but I could spot that fiery red hair spiked up in a bandana any day. "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to beat you in there for that long. You okay?" "Been better," my voice cracked, it really hurts to breathe right now." "Sorry," Lavi apologized once again.

I finally felt Lavi's feet touch the ground. He laid me on the ground and waited for me to get better. My vision began to clear up and I saw Lavi standing above me. "You're a jerk," I croaked. "Sorry, maybe I did push it too far, just a bit. The flames weren't hot though." Lavi said. "Still, it was suffocating." I replied with my crackly voice. "Your voice sounds weird." Lavi teased. "And who's fault is that?" I snapped back.

It took a few minutes for me to heal but afterwards, I felt better than ever before. I got back up, "I'm going to kill you, you jerk." "Might want to reactivate your innocence again before you start," Lavi grinned. I looked at my hands, they were normal, with two bright red rings around my wrist. My innocence deactivated itself. "How-" I began to question. "If your innocence touches my flames, it'll deactivate itself," Lavi explained. "Damn," I cursed, reactivating my innocence. I had to try my best to keep away from his flames.

The "battle" started up again and I did my best to avoid his hammer. I had to plan everything I was going to do while I was fighting. I figured out that I couldn't do a widespread dodge, I could only jump to the side enough so that the hammer would swing right next to me, barely scraping my body. Any more than that, and the hammer could swing to the side and crush me. I ran in a straight line, towards Lavi and soon I was in front of the hammer. I couldn't hit me anymore. Or that's what I thought. I ran towards Lavi at full force now. All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise, a lot like slapping of wind. I turned my head and saw the hammer a couple of yards from me, chasing me. "What the hell?" I cursed. The long black metal iron handle was shrinking in length. I jumped out of the way without thinking and went too far. The hammer came crashing into me and I slammed into one of the stone white pillars.

Pain rippled through my body. Nothing was broken, but I was covered in bruises. It reminded me of the time the demon threw me into a wooden railing, breaking through it and hitting the outside of the portables. Back then, I was able to get up again, so I believed that I would be able to this time also. I used my arm and the pillar to get me back on my feet. I staggered forward. I felt warm blood run down my left arm. A chip of the pillar must've cut me. Forgetting about my aching arm and the pain rippling through my body, I ran forward again.

This time, I dodged the hammer without mistakes. As I got closer to Lavi, the attacks seemed to get more rapid. The hammer came rushing towards me from behind again and I dove to the ground, the hammer missing me by an inch. I quickly stumbled to my feet again, this time with even more cuts than before from the rough, jagged ground. There was no time to congratulate myself for dodging that attack though because an attack from the side came towards me. I saw it from my peripheral vision and had to think fast. Quickly, I switched the weapon in my arm into a huge iron shield, as tall as myself.

A huge "gong" sounded out as the hammer hit my shield. My feet skidded back a few inches, but I mostly stood my ground. As the hammer retreated, I changed the shield back into my normal weapon. I continued to dodge Lavi's attacks and finally got right under his chin. I turned to stop, my back facing him, then I swung my blade at his neck and stopped right before it hit flesh. "Instant death." I said, catching my breath. "Well played." replied Lavi.

Lavi wasn't the only one that was congratulating me though. I heard someone clapping from behind us. I looked and saw Allen, clapping away. I turned a deeper red than the flush I already had on my face from the battle. I was so into fighting that I didn't even notice his presence. Behind him was Kanda, once again looking quite grumpy and like he wanted to kill Allen. "She's quite good at fighting, isn't she Lavi?" Allen stated. "Yeah, very good. She's got a lot of energy, this girl. No matter how hurt she is, she still manages to get back up," Lavi retorted. "Just like a true exorcist." Allen smirked.

At that moment though, I could barely hear what they were saying. Something about me being strong? I didn't feel so strong at that moment though. I felt completely weak. Pain was coursing through my body. I had hit that pillar so hard that there was a small crack on it's otherwise, flawless surface. White I was fighting, I didn't pay attention or feel much of the pain but now I was getting the full impact. My legs felt like jelly and my arms felt like they were going to fall off. My body felt like it was torn and ripped apart. Damn that Lavi, did he really need to hit me that hard? I thought before my legs finally gave in.

I collapsed to the ground and I heard worried voices all around me. "Hey is that girl okay?" "Get her to the infirmary!" "You're so stupid Lavi, going so tough on her!" Someone picked me up and carried me away. Their arms were warm, I felt good. Comfortable. So, I fell asleep and another fragment of memory engulfed me.

t

I sat in a cold dark alleyway. People passed me, swarms of them. Those lucky people that got everything they wanted. I was freezing. My clothes were tattered and at its seams. The only thing to keep me warm was a moth eaten blanket that was covered in dirt. My hair was in a mess. A little girl and her mother walked by and she stared at me. Her mother noticed and quickly dragged her away. "Don't look at those kinds of people Amelia!" I heard her say in a scolding tone.

What a lucky little brat, she probably had everything in the world. How I envied that little girl so much. I was probably much older though, probably around 13 years old. I didn't know. I barely knew how I looked like. That was what was to be expected though considering I hadn't looked in a mirror in years. The last time I'd seen myself was the day my parents died and the day my twin sister lost her memory. We were both brought to orphanages and were kept away from each other. I had snuck over to see her once. We caught glimpses of each other. I still remembered her shocked face, seeing someone that she didn't know with the same face as her own must've been shocking. I was caught and thrown out by that stupid grumpy female director. How I hated her.

I would love to see my sister tough. Tears escaped my eyes. My sister, Reina. I couldn't remember our last name though and I couldn't remember my name either. I was nameless to everyone anyway, so it didn't really matter. I sat there stupidly, wallowing in self-pity. That's why I jumped when I saw a boy standing above me. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked sweetly. "Why do you want to know? I don't even know you. " I replied, wiping my tears away with my dirty sleeve. The boy got to his knees. He was very good looking. Brown hair laid down to the name of his neck, a pale white face to the point it border lined gray. "Here, use this," the boy took out a handkerchief and wiped my face. He smiled softly but somehow, even while smiling, he looked extremely sad. "What's your name?" he asked. "Don't got one." I replied. "Age?" "I dunno." "Birthday?" "If only I knew." "We should be friends," he smiled again. "How random are y-" I began. "Okay, no objections? Let's get you cleaned up." "Wait just one sec-!" But he had already taken my hand and we were running. Running away from my old life and into a new one. One that later on, I would regret falling into.

That was the first time I met Aaron. I was a child. We were still kids. He was 15 years old and he decided my age for me. He said, "From now on, you're also 15!" Throughout the years though, I could tell I was definitely not the same age as him. He bought me clothes, got me into school, and taught me about music. Aaron played the piano beautifully but he hated it so much. There was one song that stood out to me though. He called it the 14th's Song and it was the one he hated the most. The song was as unique as the music score itself, for the score wasn't made of notes, but dashes. Each one different than the other, all written in a circle swirling in like a lollipop. He also taught me the lyrics and I always sang to it.

_Then the boy went to sleep_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes flared up in the shape_

_Of your beloved face_

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land_

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the bright_

_You shining ones fell to earth_

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust_

_I will keep praying_

_Please love this child_

_And kiss the hand you're holding_

Such a beautiful tone. How I would love to hear it again. My eyes began to open. I was in a white room. I had been in a room like this one before. "Hey! She's awake!" I heard a girl say. My cheeks were tear soaked. Had I been crying in my sleep? "Hey Sephiria! You okay?" Lenalee's voice? "I'm fine," I mumbled. I slowly sat up, and realized my arms and legs were bandaged. My clothes had been changed and I wore hospital like clothes. "You're finally awake," Allen sat in the corner of the room, looking relieved. "Rise and shine Sephiria! You've been asleep for hours!" Lavi grinned from the opposite side of the room where Allen sat. "You're one to talk. You're the one that did this to her," Allen snapped. "She's going to be worse shape tomorrow, after Zokalo is through with her. I showed her mercy. Zokalo won't. He's the merciless general. I mean, you guys have seen him fight! He laughs while killing demons! He thinks of it as entertainment!" Allen and Lenalee were silent.

"Well never mind that! Let's get you cleaned up! C'mon!" Lenalee smiled, breaking the silence. I nodded and got out of bed. All of a sudden, my leg stung and I fell back. Allen reached out his arm and caught me. "You okay? I can walk you." "No" I replied, "I can walk." I was amazed by the resemblance of Allen and Aaron. They looked too alike and every time I looked at him, I could feel Solara stirring, finding anyway not to look at him. I could hear her soul scream out in pain. She couldn't bare to look, so I wouldn't make her, even though I wanted to see Aaron and Allen's face.

Lenalee and I walked to the washrooms with her help occasionally. "I brought your uniform back to your room after washing it. It looks good as new. You're going to need it tomorrow." I nodded, "I know." I was going to die tomorrow. Zokalo was going to kill me. I shook my head. I couldn't be so negative before anything happened. "You can borrow something to wear from me after the bath." I nodded. I didn't know if I could fit her clothes though. It was probably going to be too small. It might have been weird for me to think this since I was four years younger than her, but Lenalee was very skinny. She had the body every girl would kill for and I was sure it made many other girls feel very insecure when they were around her.

The baths were huge. They were more like hot springs. The pools of water were steaming. I got into the bath and sighed. It felt so good. The baths were definitely not made for only one person. It was the women's washroom though and there were hardly any women working at headquarters. In fact, there were only five including myself. I dunked my head into the warm water and resurfaced. I could feel the dirt washing off my body and seeping into the water. The design of the bath was really like a natural hot spring found in the outdoors. The design was beautiful.. Rocks lined the rims of the bath. I sighed again. The locket my family gave me sat on one of the rocks. I reached an arm out of the water and picked it up. I opened it up and looked at the small photograph inside. I was already homesick. My brother now had my cellphone. I gave it to him after Lenalee and Allen told me that I wasn't allowed to be in contact with anyone. I wondered how long it would be until I saw my family again. If I could ever see them again.

I got out of the bath and into the normal bathroom. There stood Lenalee holding a white Chinese top with a black skirt. "Here, I got this for you. You can borrow it." She tossed me the clothes and pointed me towards a dressing room. I went in and got changed. To my surprise, the clothes actually fit. I came out and she smiled. "It's so cute, Sephiria!" "I'm surprised it fit me," I laughed, "I thought I was going to be too fat." "You're not fat." Lenalee said. "Compared to you, I am." I said back. "Well think of it Sephiria, I've been training and fighting every single day of my life. Of course I would be in shape. An exorcist's physical form is very important." "Yeah, I guess," I replied. "After a while, you'll be in even better shape than me. Especially if you serve under Zokalo. He's set out on all the hard missions," Lenalee told me. "I'm going to die tomorrow," I sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. But I think you're going to do just fine." I smiled at Lenalee. She was a very good person. A very good friend.

"Let's have dinner, Sephiria!" Lenalee said. "Agreed, I'm starving," I sighed. Lenalee laughed. We headed off to the cafeteria and asked Jerry for the food we wanted. "Hey, new girl! That you?" I heard someone say, as Lenalee and I got our meal. I turned around and saw Kanda sitting with a big squinty-eyed man, who wore earphones. (He was buff and pale.) "Ah, Kanda1 Hey!" Lenalee said. He ignored her and looked at me, "New girl, this your golem?" I looked where he pointed and saw Lux flapping her wings next to Kanda. "She's been following me around since you collapsed." "Oh I'm sorry," I said. "Try not to lose her anymore. I can't always baby-sit your golem," Kanda said with a face like thunder.

Although his face showed anger, his voice said otherwise. It sounded amused. Amused that a newbie had the guts to challenge Zokalo. I could tell. His eyes stared at me like I was competition. He couldn't wait to fight me. To me, I would be a nice pawn in his game. This war was a game to him and everyone else was his pawns. He was smart and planned out his every move.

"Let's site with him," Lenalee whispered in me ear. I looked at her awkwardly and quickly wiped off my expression before she noticed. "Sure, of course," I said. We sat down at the table and I heard a whisper ripple through the cafeteria. "That new exorcist! She's sitting with Kanda!" "Poor girl, she better not be tricked by his pretty face or she's going to get her heart broken." "That Kanda's cold as stone." Through all the whispers, Kanda seemed to just ignore it, showing no interest in the petty gossip circulating around about him. Until the comment about him being cold, I saw a small smirk cross his face and as fast as it had come, it had gone. I ended up sitting across from him, noticing the whole table was empty besides him, the earphones guy, Lenalee, and me. It must've been lonely having everyone being afraid of him and being alone. "You really okay Sephiria? You seem kinda out of it," Lenalee said taking a good look at me. "Yeah, I'm just kinda tired still. I'm just going to finish up and go to bed," I replied

t

I headed towards my room. Lux followed closely behind me, obviously glad that she had found me. As I closed the door behind me, I slipped out of Lenalee's clothes and changed into pajamas. I would return her clothes to her tomorrow. I fell onto my bed and stared at the plaster on the ceiling. Day two at the Black Order. It was a great place filled with great people. I hoped I would just survive the next day, so I could get to know more of those people.

Solara/ Sephiria crying before Aaron found them


	10. Chapter 9

Day: 009 as a comrade

knocks rand out from my door, I groaned. "Sephiria wake up! Komui wants to see you!" Allen's voice rang out from behind my door. When I heard I quickly got up and got dressed. I put on my exorcist's pants and threw on the tank top. I just grabbed the coat and put on some random shoes, then headed out the door.

Allen stood by the door waiting for me. "You sure slept in today," he laughed. I turned red, my hair was a tangly mess, and I probably looked like crap considering I had put on my clothes in a hurry. "Uh yeah, what time is it?" "12:48, were you really that tired?" He asked. I nodded, I wasn't used to having so many people seeing me in the morning still, it felt so weird but everyone else didn't seem to mind at all. "I have to brush my teeth still, and my hair," I told Allen taking out the toothbrush Lenalee had given me. "Sure I'll wait outside for you," he said.

I want to the washroom and brushed my teeth. I realized I didn't have a hair brush so I poked my head out the door. "Uh, Allen. Do you have anything that I could brush my hair with by any chance?" "Oh yeah. I actually have a comb with me right now. Here," he reached in to his pocket and took out his comb, then handed it to me. "Thanks," I told him taking it from him. Truthfully I was surprised that he actually had a brush with him. I finished up in the washroom and walked with Allen to Komui's office.

I had just realized what Allen was wearing. A black hoodie with a white t-shirt and jeans. It made him look so un-Allen like and more regular looking, but it looked good on him. Allen never had looked like a normal guy to me before. In fact all the male exorcists I had met before all seemed somewhat more special than guys back at home. And it wasn't just that they were more good-looking, it was something else that I just couldn't put in to words. Adding on to Allen never looking normal to me, he had white hair and was 15. Now that was something you didn't see every day.

(hey so this is actually a revised version of my original story. So yeah I cut out stuff in this version, don't get upset though. It's not anything important. For an example this right here was a paragraph in the original. Well it was totally pointless so I cut it out but I've decided to talk about it anyways. So this paragraph was basically about Sephiria comparing Allen to Harry Potter, and I think it was just something that I put in because I thought it was funny. I mean Allen's parent, not parents died. He has a cursed scar shaped like a lightning bolt, and Timcanpy is like a golden snitch. Just in case you've never watched the -man abridged series on youtube, watch it, it's hilarious. Also that guy always makes fun of Timcanpy calling him a golden snitch. Well sorry if you don't think it's funny I think it's hilarious. Well I totally wasted a whole paragraph and wasted your time… well on with the story now! -ExcorcistGirl11)

We finally arrived at the office. Allen knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It did and out walked Komui. "Thank you Allen, I'll be taking over from here," Komui smiled. Allen shot him a suspicious glance. "Are you going to have Hevla-," Komui quickly covered Allen's mouth. "Shall we go now Sephiria?" "Uh sure," I replied looking at Allen who looked like he was suffocating big time. Komui dropped his hand and Allen gagged loudly. "Stupid Komui!" he managed to choke out. "Yes yes indeed," Komui said sarcastically leading me away.

We got to a doorway (that had no doors. Typical Black Order huh?) with a bunch if machines. People wearing white lab coats ran all over the place carrying around small machines, attacks of paper, and stuff of the like. They ran all over the place looking very busy and tired. Some had serious bags under their eyes, but forced themselves to stay awake with coffee and any sort of caffeine.

I walked in following after Komui. "What is this place?" I asked him. "This is the substitute Lab. 5, which was destroyed by the level four demon that attacked the order." Komui replied. I recalled passing by a huge room that was blocked off because the whole ground had caved in. rubble lay all over the floor below. It was hard to believe that a single demon could cause such damage, but for everyone that worked at the order it was definitely and frighteningly real.

Komui stopped walking in front of a big machine so I stopped alongside him. "What's this for?" I asked curiously. "This is for checking your innocence synchronization rate," Komui replied tapping on a keyboard with no letters on it. "My what?" all of a sudden an electronic visual of a human body showed up on the screen and on top of it was 0%. "What is that-?" something white wrapped around my body and raised me in to the air, I realized that it was glowing white hair. I let out a loud shriek at the sight of the huge white _thing_ that held me in the air. This thing was definitely not human. I kicked and struggled with it's strong grip. It was no use though, it drew it's head forward and placed it's forehead on my own. An echoing voice began counting. "83, 84, 85%." it's head drew back and set me back to the ground. I looked at it with a horrified look.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, my name is Hevlaska," the thing said with a kind echoing voice. "Uhm- it's- okay," I sputtered still in deep shock. "I'm an exorcist just like you are Sephiria Liang," Hevlaska told me. "I have the power to detect innocence and store all 109 fragments of innocence in my body to form the whole innocence cube." "What's the innocence cube?" I asked. (okay Hevlaska is explaining, but you know what I don't want to type it up, instead I'm just gonna' give you a book reference: .?ch=Volume+01&page=177

click on this link and read all the way to page 184. I know it's a slow website but onemanga shut down a couple weeks ago and -man is licensed on mangafox) Hevlaska didn't look like an exorcist at all to me, she was huge but looked utterly defenseless. "Sephiria Liang, your synchro rate is 85%," She told me. "Not 100%?" I said a little upset. "No, very few people ever make it to 100%," Hevlaska laughed. "And out of those few majority are generals." "I see," I replied.

I was far away from the power of a general. Now I felt even more idiotic for challenging General Zokalo. At this rate I would probably end up serving under General Cloud Nyne, which truthfully I didn't really mind. "Oh and Sephiria, good luck in your battle with Winters (if you don't know Winters is Zokalo's first name)," Hevlaska told me. "Yeah," I said gloomily. "Hevlaska, is Sephiria's innocence really Crystal Type?" Komui asked. I had almost forgotten that he was still there. "No, Sephiria's innocence is a parasite type posing as Crystal type just to confuse people, it also poses as equipment type because Sephiria doesn't eat like a parasitic type would. I sensed her innocence inside of her blood." "I see," Komui said.

"The name of Sephiria's innocence is _Bloody Joker Princess._" Hevlaska said.

I shivered at the name of my own innocence. It made me sound like a murderer or something.

"You may leave now Sephiria," Komui told me and I nodded.

"Thanks Hevlaska," I smiled brightly.

Hevlaska seemed to be a little surprised and taken back. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Sephiria Liang, are you really Sephiria Liang?" Hevlaska's voice sounded confused as it echoed.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Oh, it's nothing sorry," Hevlaska said.

"Okay then," I replied suspiciously walking out of the Lab.

Hevlaska

It was impossible, but they looked so alike. It was impossible, because _she _disappeared almost more than half a century ago never to be found again. Then why? Why did Sephiria Liang look like my best friend from when I was still a normal human, when clearly she was already dead and had already been dead for a long time now. This was impossible, and if what I was seeing was right, Sephiria Liang could get the Order in to a lot of trouble.

Sephiria

I walked out of the lab wondering what would've happened to me that day in the church if Allen hadn't come and rescued me. I would definitely be dead considering the demons were after my innocence and my innocence was in my blood. Allen had saved me that day, I owed him my life. I walked past the clinic and out walked Allen. Speak of the devil. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"No, actually I was visiting my friend."

"Another exorcist?" I assumed.

"Yeah he was hurt pretty badly in the battle with the Noah clan a while back. He's in a coma, do you want to unofficially meet him?"

"Sure," I shrugged following Allen back in to the clinic.

We walked in to a cold dark room that was a lot different than the others. Stone bricks made up the grey walls. In the middle of the room was an old bed and in the bed laid a man in his mid-twenties. He somewhat reminded me of Dracula. The white streak in his head of jet black hair, down to every little detail on the face. The man's fangs didn't help much either. It frightened me a little but I kept telling myself that if he was Allen's friend he definitely was a good person. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and an IV machine sat next to his bed.

"Hey Krory this is the new exorcist that everyone's talking about. The one that was brave enough to challenge General Zokalo." My cheeks got hot when he said that. Did everyone in the Order know now? "Uh, hey uhm-" "Alystar Krory," Allen told me (I know that it's supposed to be Arystar but I prefer Alystar so that is what I'm gonna say) "-Alystar." I finished.

When we left the clinic I looked at Allen and asked, "Is there a chapel in the Black Order?" Allen looked at me with a surprised look on his face and I realized that there probably wasn't. "It's okay if there isn't one or anything!" I said quickly. "Actually there is one, it's just that people don't ask where it is that often." He replied. "Can you show me where it is then?" I asked.

"Sure."

Allen walked me to the chapel. I was always being toured around all the time. To me it was unusual because at home I was the one that was always touring, not the one getting toured. Guess that was how it was for a newbie like me though. That was why I was determined to get used to the Order. "Here it is," Allen stopped in front of big and polished double doors. He opened the door for me and I walked in. I gasped at how huge it was. There was nothing but a piano and a huge sculpture of the Rose Cross. This was probably one of the only rooms in the whole order that had windows. The windows were made of stained glass and reflected all different kinds of colors in the chapel from the sunlight.

"This is the place where we lay the coffins of our fallen comrades. Then we cremate them and send their souls up to God," Allen said. "I doubt that he even cares though." Allen's voice became dark and sad. Almost like he was remembering something bad, "What's wrong?" I asked. Was it because of his dad? Why did he lose faith even though he was an exorcist? "I lost my innocence a month or two back ( I've changed the time of the move in this story. In a year they will move believe me) it was terrible. I hated it. Not being able to fight demons, it felt like I had no meaning in life anymore. To get it back was a lot of long and painful work. While I was defenseless and doing nothing my comrades were fighting the Noah clan. At the same time Lenalee was out on the battlefield without innocence too. It all happened because of out comrade Suman Dark who turned against the order, because he wanted to live and someday see his daughter again. He sold information to a Noah named Tyki Mikk so that Tyki wouldn't kill him. In that act he became a fallen disciple and his innocence turned him in to a monster. I tried to save him- I really did but in the end it was impossible. Now his daughter is fatherless and she doesn't even know it!" Allen's hands were balled up in to fists and they trembled violently. He must've always felt guilty knowing that he couldn't save his comrade. "If there's a God like that than I don't want him!" Allen's voice shook.

I shook my head, "Allen, we're not heroes. We can't save everyone. We're just exorcists and we can _only be_ exorcists." There was no response from Allen. I knew that what he had said was wrong. At that moment in time though the only thing that I wanted to do was hold him tightly. To tell him that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't save his friend. I stopped myself though, I didn't know why but I did. Instead I stood there like an idiot and waited until he calmed down.

t

I walked quickly towards the training grounds. My body shook wildly. I really was afraid of fighting the general. Was it really a battle? He didn't tell me in person that it was. Either way I was nervous out of my mind. I had thought about forfeiting, but that would be even worse than getting all beaten up, at least I would have tried. Encouraging myself didn't help either. All of a sudden someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I jumped. I turned to see a group of people behind me. I easily spotted Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee in the small group. "Us exorcists are just here to tell you good luck and that we'll be watching and cheering you on," Lavi told me. _Oh that's just dandy and makes me feel so much better Lavi,_ I thought sarcastically. Now forfeiting definitely wasn't an option. "Good luck Sephiria," I heard Allen say. I looked at him and my fears were immediately wiped away. I was glad to see that he was okay again. "Thanks," I replied.

I took a deep breath before approaching the general and all of my fears returned to me. "So why did you want me to come here?" I forced myself to sound confident. "I want to say if you're really as strong as you say you are," he told me. _Oh gosh it really is a battle! Crap!_ "Land one hit on me by sundown and I'll let you become my apprentice." He said. I nodded not knowing what else to do. I wondered though. Was this some kind of joke? One hit? Before sundown? Was he kidding me? I could probably land more than just one hit on him by sundown. I didn't realize how wrong I was.

t

Attack after attack. It was impossible to hit this guy. It seemed like every time I tried to land a blow on him he always ended up dodging, and I always ended up as the one getting hurt. This was impossible. Zokalo was the world's best dodger. I was surprised when he said that we would be fighting without innocence. I was a little scared too. The innocence always gave me a surge of power and now I didn't have that. I had to fight like a normal human. I lunged towards him but before I could even swing he jabbed me in the stomach and on impact I coughed up blood.

Another half our passed and the sun only peeked over the horizon now. I had to make my move quickly. It was then that I realized something. The general only attacked from the front and avoided attacking from the side. It was my last hope. One last time I jumped to the side and thwack! My leg landed right on his side, I had won.

"Right on time too," Zokalo said sounding completely unharmed. The sun disappeared completely. Victory exploded inside of me, but at the same time exhaustion over whelmed me, and once again after hours of battle I collapsed to the floor.

This is Allen smiling. Why did I post this picture? Cuz I think it's an absolutely adorable picture of him ^ _ ^ he's so cute! Anyways Allen smiles a lot in this chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Day: 010 as a comrade

"Your name's going to be Solara, okay?" Aaron said. "Why?" I asked him. "Cos' you have a face like the sun, and you can light up the darkness in people's hearts like the moon lights up the night. You're the moon and the sun combined, like the solar eclipse. You don't remember your name so your name will be Solara, names after the solar eclipse," Aaron smiled. His smile was a little crooked and awkward so I assumed that he never really smiled that much. It was almost like he didn't know how, it was cute. I wanted to see that crooked smile of his some more. I wanted to get to know this boy. He told me that he was going to be sending me to a place called a school for the day. I didn't know what is was but he told me it was a place where I would learn new things, and I trusted Aaron. I wanted to be with him.

Once again the image faded from my mind and there stood Solara. I wondered what had happened to Solara. The girl from our memories was much livelier than the Solara I knew. When I looked at her it was almost like all meaning in life had been lost. "I like seeing these memories of Aaron and I. It almost makes me feel like he's still with me," Solara finally spoke in a soundless tone. "What happened to Aaron, Solara?" I asked, "I still haven't remembered it ye-" I was interrupted by a horrified glance from Solara. Her eyes looked terrified. She turned away from me, "something like that… I wouldn't want to remember something like that, why do you?" "We could talk about it Solara," I told her. "Sometime later. Not now. And Sephiria you know you can talk to me when you're not asleep too. Just call to me whenever you want to talk. You don't have to fall asleep," She said. The dream world began to crumble and as Solara began to fall apart along with the dream I sensed guilt coming out of the depths of her heart.

There it was as I expected it. A white room, the clinic. "Oh miss exorcist! You're awake let me get the head nurse!" I light brown haired girl said and ran off. I got myself up in to sitting position. I was probably going to have to get used to this clinic since I was most likely going to be sent here quite often. I couple of minutes later an older woman, probably in her late 60's walked in. She wore a long black dress with a white apron over it. "Are you the head Nurse?" I asked. She nodded then spoke. "Who knew our new exorcist would be the biggest workaholic of us all."

I looked at her with a weird look on my face, "I'm a workaholic?"

"Yes and I'm surprised. Considering that you're an American girl." (you know that people around the world think that Americans are lazy right? Yeah)

"Yeah, I guess Americans are a little lazy, huh?" I chuckled in agreement.

The nurse smiled at me, "You're so young. Why did you want to become an exorcist? You had your whole life ahead of you, a future. So why did you decide to trap yourself in the order?"

"Well it wasn't much of a choice… or maybe it was, but all I know is that if I have innocence than exorcism is my future. The Order is my future now."

"You're very confident. I'm sure that you'll be a very successful exorcist," the nurse told me, beginning to wrap up some of my cuts.

"Thanks, and sorry for the trouble," I apologized.

"No problem, the other nurses and I are just doing our jobs." she finished up bandaging.

Soon I was our of the clinic. I yawned and stretched. I wanted nothing more than to take a bath and change my clothes. So I did just that and felt completely refreshed. I wandered aimlessly around the order trying to familiarize myself with the rooms. It seemed quite empty and scared me a bit, it felt like a was all alone in this massive building. Which just FYI is not a good feeling at all. "Ah! Sephiria! There you are, where have you been I've been looking for you for like forever!" Lenalee cried running towards me. "Hey Lenalee why're you looking for me?" I asked. Lenalee quickly grabbed my arm, "no time to explain! Come with me, _now!_" "Hey where are we going! Why are we in such a hurry! Lenalee!" "No time for questions!"

"Well if you have enough time to tell me that than you obviously have enough time to answer my questions!" I was starting to get irritated. Secrets were one of the things that bugged me the most.

She dragged my all the way down to the dining hall without a word. When we got in to the cafeteria confetti shot in to the air and showered over me. I stood in front of a crowd that beamed at me. A huge banner hung across the whole dining hall and it read, "_WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME!/ CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR GENERAL GROUP PLACEMENT!"_

I giggled because it was so weird to me that two completely different topics were written in the same exact banner. Lenalee ran over to the crowd and they all shouted, "SURPRISE!"

I smiled at all of them not knowing what to do or say next. I was amazed by all the food spread across the table. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee walked over to me. "So what do you think?" Lavi asked. "I think it's amazing!" Was all that I could urge out. "Well then let's go eat Sephiria! You must be starving!" Lavi said. "Oh, I'm not that hungry," I laughed, but my stomach spoke the truth with a loud growl. I felt a blush grow on my cheeks. "Looks like we've got a liar here," Lavi sneered. "C'mon Sephiria, you don't have to lie to us to act polite. We're all friends here!" Lenalee told me. "Someone here still hasn't realized that." She shot Allen a glance and he quickly avoided it, pretending like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Can we just eat already?" Allen groaned. He stared at all the food on the tabled with a sparkle in his eye. I laughed it seemed like Allen was always hungry. "Okay then let's eat," I smiled.

We all sat down and ate. Jerry had cooked almost any kind of food imaginable, and obviously it tasted good. Jerry was the best cook in the world, it was a shame that he wasn't a world famous chef, but instead he chose to work in the order. Which truthfully I was quite glad that he did. Allen ate like a pig, I was still surprised by how much that skinny body could hold, and I was glad that I wasn't like him. A girl eating like crazy would just be totally weird. Two men in cream colored long coats, who I heard were called finders. "You want something to drink?" They laughed obviously drunk. "Uhm I don't drink and I'm a little too young, thanks for the offer though," I replied awkwardly. When they left Lavi shook his head, "man finders these days have got to stop drinking so much!" Lavi mumbled. "Offering a twelve year old alcohol, what idiots." Lavi took a swig out of a beer can. "Wait Lavi aren't you too young to drink also?" I asked. "Whatever I'm 18, I can do what I want. Anyways, unlike finders I can actually handle alcohol." He took another sip. I looked at Allen wondering if he also drank, he must've noticed my stare and he quickly said, "I can handle alcohol but I don't like it that much." "Or more like Cross beat the crap out of him when he tried it and now he's scarred for life," Lavi whispered to me. I felt relieved that he didn't drink for a second, but then quickly brushed it off wondering why I cared in the first place.

t

Everyone including myself had to help haul drunk finders back to their own rooms. They definitely had too much to drink. The kid that I was bringing back to his room had passed out. His name was Jayson Stadfeld and he didn't look much older than myself. Maybe a year or two. I shook my head, _was this work really so stressful that I kid would need to drink?_ But at the same time I thought about how finders could die at any moment, so they wanted to enjoy their lives to the fullest. This kid might not even live to become an adult, he would have to be treated like an adult sometime in his life, why not now? When I got to his room and opened the door I lugged him over to his bed and dropped him letting out a loud sigh. "Mmn, thanks," I heard Jayson whisper. _So he wasn't completely passed out._ "You're welcome Jayson. Goodnight," I began to leave the room and before I shut the door I heard a small voice say, "night."

I wandered and wandered and somehow ended up right in front of the chapel. I entered the huge room. Moonlight wisped through the stained glass windows and gave the chapel an amazing glow. I walked to the cross and got to my knees feeling the buggest urge to pray.

_Dear God,_

_Thank you for the life I had before as a normal human, and even though I'm sure I'll miss that life now that it's gone._

_This is where I belong._

_I'm meeting new people here and everyone is so nice to me._

_Please give me the strength to do what you sent me here to do. _

_Once again thank you for those good times that I had before._

_Amen._

I opened my eyes and at that moment I left my old life behind and my new life at the Order officially began. As a comrade.

/The Merciless General

Well that's it for part two! Part three takes place 26 days later (basically a month). Keep on reading for _Part Three: The 14th__ Pianist and Solara. _ExcorcistGirl11 checking out!


	12. Chapter 11

_Part Three: The 14th__ Pianist and Solara_

_27 days (1 month) later_

Day: 037 as a comrade (February 14th, Valentines Day)

it was pitch black outside, and while I fought the humans slept. I could hear Zokalo's crazy laughter piercing through the night. The tearing of flesh and explosions joined it. I gripped the glowing green innocence in my hand tightly. The demons wanted it, the Millenium Earl wanted it. I definitely wouldn't give it to him. Out in the dark all I could rely on was my hearing. I could hear the demons surround me, their heavy and in human footsteps.

My right hand continued to grasp the innocence but the ring on my left arm began to glow and turned in to a hand held pistol. I heard a heavy foot scrape the pavement and I fired in that direction. More shots rang out as more demons lunged towards me. Their bodies fell to the ground. The sun became to rise over the hills of Berlin. "Happy Valentines Day," I spat as they exploded in to smoke and ash.

"Good work apprentice," Zokalo told me. I threw the innocence at him and he caught it. "Let's just go home," I groaned.

We took the next train back to England. I was exhausted, I hadn't gotten any sleep, so amazingly I fell asleep on the train seats. Even first class train seats felt a little scratchy, but after a while I managed to get used to them.

"Good work Sephiria, that's your fifth completed mission!" I heard Solara say. Her image blurred in to my mind. We stood face to face. "Yeah no thanks to you. You've never helped me once. Even though you know I'm exhausted in battle you refuse to take over my body." I sighed.

"Well you never ask."

"Do I have to? You're living in this body too you know. Try and protect it for once."

"Y'know that you can handle it," she sneered. "Anyways if I complete a mission for you it's not like people are going to be congratulations _Solara_ you completed the mission! They're going to say congratulations Sephiria, you completed the mission!"

"And your point?" I crossed my arms.

"Nothing at all," Solara had her annoying grin plastered on her face. Her attitude drove me nuts sometimes. She was always so laid back and acted if she hadn't a care in the world. Maybe that was because she'd lost her only reasons for living. Her parents were dead, her sister didn't remember her, and Aaron was well… gone. I still hadn't gotten my memory of him back yet. "Thinking about something?" Solara asked. "Yeah, about how different you are from the you in your memories and the you now," I told her.

"I was younger?" She shrugged.

"You're twelve," I snapped.

"No, actually I'm 16. Haven't you noticed? I look older than you! Aaaand I don't age sooo…"

"Oh shut-up," I groaned. "Either way you still act like a kid, just a lot ruder, and cockier. And are you ever going to give me the memories about what happened to Aaron ever?"

"Bye Seph," Solara waved.

The image in my mind started swirling away. Solara always made an exit in the most ridiculous way, whether it was a hole in the ground, or crumbling walls, and a lot of other things. "Wait! Stop ignoring my question!" I cried. "You can't keep it from me forever!"

My eyes flickered to life again. "So the princess is awake," Zokalo joked. "Oh quiet, and stop calling me that!" I snapped, I was in a bad mood after being flat out ignored by Solara _again_ for the hundredth time. "We're almost back," the General said changing the subject. I nodded. England was my home now and the order was like my huge fricken' house! Though my constant missions always seemed to keep me away from it for long periods of time. I hadn't been back to HQ for almost two weeks now and I was definitely starting to miss Jerry's amazing cooking.

The train finally stopped and we got off. In the station stood a boy in a long cream colored coat, it was Jayson Stadfeld. He was my finder. He bowed in front of Zokalo, "good afternoon general." Jayson greeted. "Get Sephiria back to headquarters," Zokalo ordered. "Yes sir," Jayson said, his voice almost shaking. "Where are you going?" I asked Zokalo. "I have some business to attend to before going back," he replied. I nodded and left with Jayson.

Jayson brought me to the underground passageway and helped me on to the boat. "You got it?" He asked holding on to my hand. "Yeah, I do," I nodded. "Thanks for helping."

A blush grew on his face, but quickly disappeared. "How was your mission, Miss Exorcist?" he asked climbing in to the boat and grabbing a row. "Eh, it was normal. Zokalo has the innocence though."

"That's good, are you hurt?"

"No, and one thing Jayson."

"What?"

"Stop calling me _Miss Exorcist_ please, just call me Sephiria."

"Sorry Miss- I mean Sephiria." Jayson stumbled.

"It's okay."

Jayson had been assigned as my finder because of our age. Jayson was 14 years old. Only two years older than myself. The order thought that it would be appropriate to assign him to me. Truthfully I was pretty happy that they did. Jayson was a good guy, he was my friend.

We finally reached the inside of the order, then had to walk up 10 flights of stairs. "You want me to take your suitcase for you?" Jayson asked. "Nah, it's okay. I'm fine." I smiled back. "But thanks anyways." "No problem," he smiled back.

When we got to the main floor of the order Jayson walked me to my room and waved goodbye to me. I threw my suitcase on my bed and shut the door. I almost couldn't believe how long I'd been gone. Falling on to my bed I clicked open my locket revealing the picture of my family. "Well, I came back alive this time. Let's just hope it stays that way," I said. I would rather not die fighting.

All of a sudden knocks came from my door. "Coming!" I cried snapping the locket shut. Opening the door I was immediately tackled by Lenalee. "Sephiria! You're finally home!" I grunted as my breath was knocked out. "Lena! Weren't you on a mission?"

"Yeah, but unlike you I came home _forever_ ago! You need to stop leaving for such long periods of time!"

"Well blame that on Komui for constantly assigning me missions!" I said. "And Lenalee, please get off of me."

"Oh sorry!" she jumped to her feet.

"I'm going to go eat. Want to join me?"

"Oooooh Seph. That's where Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are right now. Are you trying to surround yourself in guys on Valentines Day?"

I blushed madly. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind until Lenalee mentioned it, "I would do no such thing!"

Lenalee looked at me with a surprised expression, then all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!"

"Your voice! You're losing your American accent and developing an English one!"

"What's so funny about that," I blustered.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm so used to hearing your American accent," Lenalee told me.

"Does it sound weird," I asked a little worried.

"No, it sounds cute."

I let out a sigh of relief.

We headed down to the cafeteria and got our food. Allen of course was easy to spot because you would always just have to look for a large stack of plates. "Hey, Happy Valentines Day," I said to Allen. "Happy Valentines Day," he smiled sweetly back at me, and I felt my heart almost leap out of my chest. Solara burst out laughing and I would've like nothing more than to sock her in the stomach, just one problem. Her body was my body. I smiled back uneasily and sat down next to him. For once Kanda was sitting at the same table as us. "Welcome back Sephy!" Lavi grinned. "Good to be back. I'm exhausted," I sighed. "Hey Sephiria, wanna' go to the town with us today? We're gonna go Valentines day shopping," Allen invited me. "O-of course!" I cried sounding a little more happier than I planned on sounding. "Then you should get changed, you wouldn't want to go out to town in your uniform would you?" Lavi laughed. I nodded in agreement, "Is Kanda going?" I asked trying to include him in out conversation, since it was so rare for him to be sitting with us, or just anyone in general. "Oh, I don't know. Are you coming with us Yuu?" Lavi turned his attention to his friend. "TCH! Of course not! I wouldn't want to be seen with a bunch of fools like you guys!" Kanda snapped. _Well I guess my question just got answered. _"Oh just shut up Kanda, you're such a moody-" Allen was interrupted by Lenalee trying to prevent the fight that was about to erupt between the two exorcists. "Uhm… so Sephiria, what are you planning on buying?" "You want to say something to me bean sprout? Then go ahead and say it!" Kanda snarled, and Lenalee and I let out a sigh. "Fine Kanda! You're always such a moody bastard. Happy now!" Allen grinned one of his rare and scary smiles that sent chills down my back. The two of them were basically butting heads like bulls and you could almost see an electric current of hate running between the both of their glaring eyes.

t

I'd never been out in the town before even though I had been living in the order for about a month now. The sun was shining brightly even though it was freezing outside. Lenalee and I had split up in to two person groups with each other while Allen and Lave shopped with each other. We agreed that at 5 o' clock sharp we'd all meet up at the town square to exchange gifts. I'd never really bought anything for my friends on Valentines day, but I figured that this could be a chance to spend some of the money that had begun to stack up in the corner of my bedroom. As an exorcist I got paid plenty. Sometimes I think it's too much, but I guess that's how it is when your job is life threatening.

Their were many gift shops all over town and Lenalee pointed me towards her favorites. "What do you like?" Was the first thing she asked me when we entered the first shop. "Like as in what do I like in presents?" I asked back. She smiled at me brightly and smiled. "Yeah, as in presents." I thought about it really hard, what did I really want that I didn't already have? _Aaron. _My heart felt like it was about to burst. "N-nothing really in particular," I answered trying to shake the thought from my mind.

"C'mon, everyone has at least one thing that they want, don't be shy just tell me and I'll buy it!"

Wishing that she would just drop the subject so that I wouldn't have to think about the 14th anymore I said, "yeah, everyone wants something, but that something may not be something that you can buy with money."

She studied my face carefully, "is what you want something money can't buy?"

I nodded and she gave me a curious look. I knew that she was expecting me to tell her what it was, but I would rather not go through all of the trouble of Solara and my past, and about Aaron. She might not even believe me, and if she would I would probably have to go through a very long interrogation with the order. I wasn't about to put myself in that kind of position.

I wandered to a hat hanger and looked through the hats. "Hey, Allen likes to hide his white hair, right?" I asked Lenalee. She nodded, "yeah, his first exorcist uniform had a hood on it because he asked Johnny to make one. Probably to hide his hair (don't ask me where I got this piece of info right here. I don't remember, all I know is that I saw it somewhere)." I looked through the hats a little more and found the perfect one. It was completely black except for a white cross that was perfectly sewed in to the corner of it. I took it off of the rack and brought it up to the cashier. "I'm buying this."

The both of us wandered to a few more shops, at that time I had already bought a dark blue scarf for Lavi. I had come to realize that Lavi had somewhat of a scarves fetish. When we got in to the last store we glued ourselves to the glass case in the back. Both of our eyes gleamed at a set of sparkling hairpins. Crystal studs were pressed together at the end of the pin to create white wings. The pin itself was made of sterling silver. "Hey, Seph. Let's get that," Lenalee whispered to me. "Two for each of us," I agreed. That was the most expensive present I had ever bought in my entire life.

After shopping until we almost fell to the ground we got to the town square on time. "You two sure took your sweet time," he eyed my bags seven bags that were either filled with presents or clothes, "Bought a lot too." "Me?" I asked surprised. "Look at Lenalee!" I pointed at her 10 bags and Lavi let out a loooong sigh. "While we've been freezing our asses off here in boredom you guys have been having fun shopping?" I looked down at my feet feeling a little guilty, "sorry." I felt an arm pat my shoulder, I looked up and saw Allen. "Don't worry about it Sephiria. We weren't even waiting that long. Lavi's just exaggerating like he always does." Allen's soft smile was almost refreshing. I felt my cheeks get hot, Allen was pretty close to me. "You call an hour not a long time!" Lavi cried snapping me out of my daze, "Allen you're way too polite!" Allen's eyebrows began to twitch in irritation at his friend. "Shut up Lavi."

"Hey Allen, you never call Sephiria _"Seph" _like everyone else does. Why is that? You know her better than most people," Lenalee asked curiously. "Yeah and why is that bean sprout?" Lavi grinned evilly. Allen seemed to pause for a moment, like he was wondering why himself. "No reason," he finally replied bluntly. "Let's just exchange gift already!" I blushed.

Allen looked really good in the hat that I had bought for him, just like I had expected… better actually. And when I say better I mean like I'm blushing like crazy and this is sooo much better than what I expected, better. That was basically what was running through my mind when he wore it. My favorite was actually Allen's also. It was a gold charmed bracelet. Real gold? I don't know, it kind of looked like it. He'd helped me put it on and even complimented me on it. The whole time my heart beat at an unhealthy speed and I just wished that it would stop. "Pretty hair pins," Allen smiled at me. "R-really? You like it? Lenalee has some too, we bought them for each other," I curled a lock of my hair behind my ear feeling mega embarrassed (this is actually one of my habits when I get embarrassed, I'm not weird, am I?). "It looks good on you." He told me.

Lavi got me a old fashioned picture frame. I had decided that the first group exorcist picture we took would be the picture I would put in the frame. Just about the whole order knew about my soft spot for old fashioned things. On our way back to the order I couldn't help but sneak small peeks at the frame. Just like I couldn't help but sneak small peeks at Allen in the hat I had gotten for him. Ok, maybe not so _small_ peeks. I tried really hard to stop but for some reason my eyes always made their way back to him.

_Crap, what's going on with me,_ I thought to myself. All of a sudden Allen caught me staring at him, but just smiled at me like he always did. I did the same, but while his heart was most likely calm, mines felt like it was about to burst. It was beating really fast, kind of like it did when I fought with demons, but it was somewhat different. _I'm just being an idiot, _I let out a sigh. Really, what was wrong with me?

Jayson Stadfeld 

Age: 14 years old

Height: 5'6

Innocence: none. Finder for the Black Order. Quite a good finder despite his age.

Favorite Things: friends, his job, eating, sleeping, Sephiria(?)


	13. Chapter 12

Day: 038 as a comrade

In my dream I was standing in front of Aaron. He had asked me to meet him at the park where he always took me when I was younger. My heart raced with excitement as I approached him because we hadn't seen each other in a very long time. I felt so excited that I could dance all around, but with one word my excitement was all washed away. "Goodbye." "What?" I asked trying to sound like I had no idea what he had meant even though I had knew that this would someday happen ever since I found out that he was the 14th Noah. "I'm saying goodbye to you Solara." My heart stood still and my breath caught in my throat. "My older brother Mana volunteered to take care of you so you won't be completely alone when you leave." I shook my head wildly and tears began to spill out of my eyes. "T-that doesn't matter! If you leave I'll be alone! I don't want that!" Before I knew it Aaron was gone. I looked around not knowing what to do, then without realizing it my feet took off. I didn't know where he was, or even where I was going. Soon I found myself completely lost, and alone. I hadn't ever felt so alone before. Not when I lived on the streets by myself for a year or two. Not when my parents died. Not even when my twin sister, Reina who was my best friend forgot that I ever existed. Never. I curled up in to a ball and sobbed. It must've been the Millennium Earl that Aaron worked for. The way Aaron described him was as a terrible, terrible person. I had even met him once, he didn't seem that horrible to me, he was like any other normal kid, but Aaron said he was bad and if that was what Aaron thought then that was also what I thought. I got to my feet and began to run again, I had to find him. I had to find Aaron no matter what. Next thing that I knew I had crashed headfirst in to somebody's chest and was lying in snow. _Ah, so it had started snowing? I hadn't realized._ "I'm so sorry!" I cried hurriedly getting up from the snow and looked up at the tall man. Then my body turned to ice, not because the snow was freezing cold, but because I knew this tall man, at least I thought I knew him. He was a lot older than when I had first met him but I was almost sure that this was the, "Millennium Duke." I gasped aloud. "Yes Solara? May I help you?"

I shot up from my bed dripping in sweat. I looked around for a second until I realized that it was all a dream. The Earl wasn't there, thank God. My body curled up in to a round ball, blankets still covering my legs. It was bad memories like those that made me afraid of sleeping. It was a new memory though, which was a good thing. Solara always made me watch the memories that she thought were the best over and over again until I knew them by heart. Those dreams were the ones that got me no where close to the truth about what happened to Aaron. I doubted that I would ever be seeing the dream that I just had ever again though, since it wasn't exactly a good memory. I thought back over the dream and the name Mana ran circles around my mind. Where had I heard that name before? I knew that I had heard it before but I couldn't recall who said it. I was deep in thought when I heard someone knocking on my door. "Miss Sephiria! Head chief Komui is looking for you!" I heard the messenger say. His voice seemed a lot like Johnny's.

I began to head over to Komui's office after I got dressed. I had to train with Zokalo soon. During our mission Zokalo had told me that he wanted to increase my combat skills. I'd recently become really busy and almost didn't realize how independent I had become. Truth be told I was a little proud.

Komui's office was as messy as usual and it really bugged me. Whenever I set foot in his office I always had a huge urge to clean everything. "Hey Komui what do you want me here for!" I asked grumpily. I heard snoring from behind huge stack of papers on his desk. "Wake up!" I snarled knocking all of stacks to the ground where they would've ended up sooner or later anyways. He immediately shot out of his chair. "You called me in here to watch you sleep!" I cried. "Is that all because if it is then I'm leaving!" "Sorry, Sorry, sorry," he laughed sounding rather scared. "Well then what do you want?" I said ticked off that he was sleeping when he had a very important job to do. "You really shouldn't be doing this or else-" "You'll be fired by the Levvrier family," Allen finished. He had just walked in on me scolding Komui in my unwomanly manner. "Who are the Levvriers?" I asked Allen. "They are the founding family of the Black Order. Amongst them is the pope, he runs the family," Link came through the door after Allen and explained.

"Oh Allen so you're finally here!" Komui smiled. "Well you called," Allen replied. Whenever I saw Allen's face after a dream about Aaron I'd always see a mix of Allen and Aaron's faces which made their resemblance quite obvious. "Good morning Sephiria," he smiled. "Good morning," I replied. "So why're we here Komui?" Allen asked. "Well I want the two of you to go on a mission together of course!" Komui answered brightly while my jaw dropped about two feet. "Okay, then when are we going?" Allen replied like it was no big deal. "W-wait! Why are you two so cool about this!" I blushed. "Is there something wrong? Do you not want to go on a mission with Allen?" Komui asked a little confused. "No! it's not that I don't want to go with Allen, but you know… Allen's a boy," my face was still flustered. "You go on missions with General Zokalo all the time," Link told me. "W-well that's different! Zokalo is my general, not to mention he's _a lot_ older than me, and Allen. Well, he's my friend."

"I see, so you're embarrassed to go on a mission with Allen because you'll be alone with him." Komui smirked knowing that he had hit the jackpot.

"A-am not!" I protested.

"What are you talking about Komui!" Allen cried.

"Don't worry Sephiria I won't let that creepy Allen do anything to you."

"Wait huh?" I said.

"Wow Komui! Way to make this conversation totally awkward!" Allen punched Komui with his left hand and Komui was instantly knocked out.

"Man, what was he thinking, huh?" Allen turned to me. "Y-yeah," I agreed. "But Allen, we never found out the date of the mission." Allen paused for a moment, then ran over to Komui's limp body shaking him over and over. "Hey dammit! Wake up!" After a long while Allen let out a deep sigh, "it's no use, he's out cold." I giggled then began to laugh. Allen smirked and began to laugh with me. It was a surprise at first because I had never seen Allen laugh so hard ever in my entire life, but soon I forgot all about that.

We walked out of Komui's office, stomachs aching from laughing so hard. "Guess, we'll have to find out the date of the mission another time," Allen told me.

"Yeah, guess so," I shrugged.

"Oh and hey, it'll be fine if you go on a mission with me. It's not like I'll do anything to you or something," Allen scratched the back of his head and a slight blush formed on his face.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like something you would do anyways," I replied.

"Where are you going now?" Allen asked me curiously.

"To the training grounds to see General Zokalo," I smiled.

Allen had a disappointed look on his face, "oh, maybe we could hang out together another time then. Having General Zokalo as your master must be tough huh?"

I shrugged, "yeah sometimes, but overall I rather enjoy it." I gave him an amused glance. "Not like you and Cross at all."

Allen shivered, "please, let's not speak of that."

I laughed again and waved goodbye before I ran off to my general.

"What took you so long?" Zokalo asked as I reached the training grounds. "Komui asked me to go to his office. I've gotten my first mission without your supervision." "With who?" He asked. "Allen, but the date is unknown. Allen knocked him out before he could tell us." Zokalo didn't even wonder why Komui was knocked out by Allen, much less did he care. "Cross's pupil am I right? Be cautious around that boy, he might be a Noah," Zokalo warned. "That's possible, but I'd doubt that he would hurt me, or should I say he shouldn't be able to hurt me." "What, is there something going on between the two of you?" Zokalo asked. "Wh-what do you mean," I asked with caution. "I mean as in romantic feelings. I've noticed that you two are often found together," he shrugged and my cheeks instantly became pink. "Of course not!" I cried. My number one rule as an exorcist _Don't fall in love._

"Okay, tell me what we're going o be doing today," I said with my hands on my hips. "I want you to invoke the innocence rings on your ankles and fight me with them." I paused, I'd never been able to invoke the rings on my ankles or neck. The last time I had tried and realized that I couldn't do it was in the middle of a huge battle. I had a gaping hole in my side from getting hit by a demon's bullet, which resulted in some debates if I was going to be able to live or not, nasty scarring, and daily check-ups from the nurse who would scold me non-stop. _Looks like I'm going to be scolded by the nurse big time today._

t

"If you don't invoke soon I'm going to end up _accidentally_ killing you!" Zokalo sounded irritated. "I seriously don't know how!" I screamed back at him barely dodging the line of electricity that "Madness" had created. That was all I had been doing for four hours. Dodging this way and that, duck, jump, swerve. I knew in my mind what I wanted "Bloody Joker" to transform in to, but no matter what I just couldn't do it. _Invoke,_ I ordered once again. They flashed a bright red and I could see them transforming. "Yes," I whispered. All of a sudden the glow stopped and they were reduced back to their bothersome useless form. I gritted my teeth, I didn't know why it didn't work! It was almost like there was a wall between me and my innocence that I just couldn't tear down. It was the same with the rings on my wrists. They always felt like I was controlling it by only a whim. Like a thin piece of string that was strung through the wall allowing me to only barely control it. I could be better than I was now, I knew it. I could be much stronger. I wanted to be like Zokalo, minus the sadistic craziness about him. I wanted to swing my innocence with a hundred percent of it's power, I wanted to be strong and kill demons without even having to think like he did with "Madness." Even better, I wanted to someday become a general. That was my goal.

I continued to dodge Zokalo and "Madness" and it made me feel extremely powerless. I tried to invoke again and failed just like the last time. I was caught in a daze of confusion, I just couldn't figure it out! "What the hell are you doing!" Zokalo cried as he plunged his innocence down towards my head. It was coming down on me much to fast and I was completely and utterly afraid, as much as I hated to admit it. _C'mon Bloody Joker! I'm about to die here! _I mentally screamed. This time when my innocence glowed it felt different. The ring around my neck began to disintegrate, my General's eyes grew wide. White wings spread across my back, and flew me away from Zokalo's blade. Once I got far enough away I collapsed to my knees in sweat.

"You invoked the wrong piece of innocence!" Zokalo snarled. I flinched as the ground beneath me separated when his blade was slammed in to the ground. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I just told myself to invoke, but I didn't think of where!" I blurted. He walked over to me and raised his hand. I shut my eyes and braced myself for pain, but instead I felt a rough hand patting my head. "You still invoked something though, so it's okay." I stared wide eyed and him. It was rare to see him nice like this, he almost seemed normal. At least for an exorcist. "I would like you to invoke it before your mission with Allen Walker though." "O-okay," I stammered. "Training is over for today, go get yourself something to eat," he ordered me. "Yes sir," I replied sharply. He turned his back to me and walked away, and when he did I let out a smile. _Having Zokalo as my master isn't my bad thing at all. People just don't understand._

Young Solara chasing after Aaron in the snow.

Please rate!


	14. Chapter 13

Day: 039 as a comrade

I ran towards Solara, "Solara! That dream yesterday! I have questions!" "I don't want to hear them," Solara hissed at me.

"Please Solara, just tell me what happened to Aaron that day!"

"Shut up!"

"Solara!"

All of a sudden tears were streaming down her pink cheeks. I had never seen her cry so hard, I knew that she could cry, but I never imagined that she would ever cry like that. "Please just shut up," she choked. When Solara hid what really happened to Aaron, was she really not hiding anything? Could it have been that she didn't know what happened to Aaron because he had left her. But the what of the Earl? "I hated that day." Solara sobbed and I said nothing more of the dream. "Don't worry Solara, they're our memories, we'll suffer through it together." All of a sudden an unexpected chuckle left Solara's lips. "Our memories? So you still haven't realized it yet, how unexpected of you."

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in my bed. I tried to remember the name Mana again, but all that I could recall was that he had something to do with Allen. I got dressed and yanked at the ring around my neck (they could be quite a bother sometimes). I wanted to know about that Mana guy, so I was going to look for my only source that wasn't Solara, which was Allen.

I searched all over the order, but couldn't find him anywhere. At least I searched everywhere, but the chapel. Allen was normally never in there, but I decided to check anyways and there he was. He looked somehow sad and dark. I approached him cautiously. "Hey Allen. What're you doing in here?" he looked at me and my heart almost stopped. He had gold eyes, gold eyes… where had I seen those eyes before. "Hey, you wearing contacts or something? What's up with that?" I laughed, my guard was completely up. If something happened I would be able to knock him unconscious in less than two seconds. He continued to stare at me with the eyes that saw through me like glass. They sent chills down my spine, it was almost like Allen was a different person. In fact I was almost sure that the boy standing before me was not Allen Walker. "Allen, you okay?"

He didn't answer, instead he snatched my wrist and held on hard with his left hand. I was all ready to knock that white haired boy dead. Maybe his senses would return when he woke up. My fist was inches away from his head when he whispered the name Solara and everything fell apart. My fist dropped to my side and my guard came crashing down. Wrong move. He held on to my wrist even tighter and I swear if he did anymore the bone would shatter. "Allen! What the hell are you doing!" Then I was yanked forward and his lips were smashed on to mine. He clamped his stupid gold eyes shut while mines surpassed the size of golf balls. I let out a screech that was muffled by his mouth and pounded on his chest with my fist that wasn't being held. Then he had both my arms. I was defenseless, and I hated it. His mouth left mine and I heard him whisper, "you belong to me." Instant anger and humiliation flooded in to my chest and I finally broke free from his grasp. I tumbled to the ground and winced in pain when I saw a huge bruise on my wrist. The gold eyed Allen stared down at me, and even though I was beyond angry I felt small and afraid. All of a sudden his eyes became the silver and kind ones that I knew.

"Huh? Sephiria? What are you doing here, and on the floor of all places?" Allen asked me, his voice no longer filled with want. I looked at him like he was crazy, "you don't remember! You don't remember what you just did to me!" Now Allen was giving me the confused expression, "What did I do to you?" My eyebrow twitched, "Allen Walker…"

"Yes?"

"May I punch you?"

"What-?"

The next thing he knew my fist connected to his face and he skidded about a yard away from me. I winced at the pain that shot through my wrist. "Sephiria? What- why are you punching me!" Tears brimmed my eyes and I shook with anger. "Allen Walker." My voice shook. "That was my first kiss you stupid idiotic bastard! I never want to see your stupid face ever again!" Allen's cheeks instantly flushed, "Wha-?" But I was already out of the chapel.

I hid in my room and through myself on to the bed. Then I beat my pillow imagining that it was Allen's face. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, IDIOTIC, BASTARD!" Then the pillow broke and feathers flew everywhere. "I hate you! You jerk!"

"I'm right here," Allen let himself in to my room and I gasped. "Are you trying to anger me even further than I already am Allen? Because if that is the case I will skin you right here and now." I hissed. "No, Sephiria. What's going on and what is this me kissing you crap?" I leapt to my feet and my aura became equal to that of a demon's, "crap Allen? You really did come in here asking to die."

"No! Wrong usage of words! But seriously what is going on!"

"You kissed me ad I don't know why the hell you did it! That's what's up!"

"When?"

"In the chapel! How do you not remember! You also did this to me!" I put up my purple wrist and his eyes got wide. He rushed over to me and grabbed it, but more gently this time. "Did I really do this?" He choked. He put his left hand over the bruise lightly and his hand size matched the print bruised in to my wrist perfectly. It was him, and I knew that he knew it. "You know, hurting girls is illegal in America," I snapped still mad at him. His face got dark again and my first thought was, _oh hell no not again. Kill, now._ But it was different this time, he grabbed my back and pulled me close to his chest. He was shaking, like he was sad, or mad at himself. I didn't know which it was. "Sorry Sephiria, I really don't remember doing any of the stuff that you just told me. I know that I did it though." "I don't understand why you don't remember," I blushed. "Neither do I, but I'm really sorry Sephiria." "I don't forgive you," I snapped. Allen laughed quietly, "as expected from you."

"Maybe I shouldn't go on that mission with you," I pushed him away and turned my head to the right so that he knew that I really didn't forgive him. "N-no! Don't do that!" He protested. "Well, Allen. At first I thought that you weren't the type of guy to do stuff to girls, but I've realized that you're just like Lavi. I can't trust you." "It won't happen again!" Allen cried. I looked him in the eye, "promise?"

"Yes, promise."

"Then maybe."

"Only maybe!"

"Yep."

Allen sighed, and I knew that he understood that my word was final. All of a sudden I remembered the reason that I had gone to find Allen in the first place. "Allen, I actually wanted to ask you something before you did what you did to me." "Really? What is it?" "Who is Mana?" I asked. "Mana? He's my dad. Well not my real one, but… you know." Then I remembered where I had heard that name from. It was Lenalee.

Aaron's brother was Mana, and Mana was Allen's adoptive parent. They were connected. That would make Aaron Allen's uncle. _Allen's rumored to be the 14th__ Noah,_ the words replayed in my head like a never ending song. I shook the words from my mind the best that I could. There was no way that Allen was Aaron. "Oh and Sephiria, I know the date of the mission," Allen told me. "Then let's hear it," I said. "Does that mean you're coming!" Allen sounded excited.

"Didn't I say maybe?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's next week on the 23rd."

"Exactly a week from now actually." I calculated.

"It's funny, you're a new exorcist but you get so many missions that you barely come home," Allen laughed.

"Guess they expect a lot from Zokalo's apprentice."

"Man, hopefully you don't get transferred to another branch," Allen sighed. "Especially to the Asia Branch, people over there are rather obsessive. The Section chief is in love with Lenalee."

"Anyone in love with you?" I sounded oddly defensive which surprised myself also.

"I don't know. Maybe Lou-Fa." He thought hard. "She gets unusually excited when she sees me."

I laughed to myself about her name. (Lou-Fa in Cantonese, a form of Chinese speaking actually means old flower. Which makes me think of a shriveled up flower)

"When I'm there I'm the only European, besides the section chief who's half German. So it's a little odd."

"I could imagine."

All of a sudden Lux flew to my shoulder and shot out a projection of the clock. My hair stood up on my skin. I was late to training. Allen and I had been talking for too long. "Crap," I said aloud. "Sorry Allen, I got to go." "Where?" He asked. "Training. I'm already late. See ya'." And I was out the door.

t

Zokalo and I trained for hours. Until it got dark actually. I could already feel myself improving. Moving around was a lot easier since I was able to invoke the ring around my neck and fly now. I had to cut slits in the back of my shirt though. I would have to have Johnny help me with doing the same thing to my uniform. I also could breathe easier, my body must've adapted to this endless training. Out of all the exorcists I was the one that visited the training grounds the most frequently. The longest I had activated the innocence on my legs for was five seconds, but I intended to change that to eight seconds. The perfect copy of Lenalee's "Dark Boots" formed on my legs and I immediately sprung towards Zokalo full force. I landed a kick on Zokalo's blade and managed to make him skid back a few centimeters. I threw my other leg at him and hoping to hit his body in time, but right before my leg collided with his arm it dematerialized. Zokalo grabbed my ankle and flung me to the ground which was something that he couldn't do when I had the "Dark Boots" on. I hit the ground and groaned loudly. "10 seconds," Zokalo said. "One more time," I groaned getting to my feet. "No, that's all for today. Get yourself to the clinic so they can check up on that healing wound of yours."

"Stop training so hard!" The head nurse scolded me. "You're going to reopen your wound! You just got the stitches out!" "Don't worry, it doesn't even hurt anymore," I reassured her. She stared at me with a demonic expression on her face that told me to listen to her. "O-okay! I won't push it I promise!" I stammered. "You don't mean it, I know it," the nurse said. "Sorry nurse, but I'm always busy and have to train. I don't have enough time to just 'take it easy'," I explained. "That's what's wrong with all you workaholics! All you care about is work!" The nurse examined the scar on my side. "Well as an exorcist it's hard to not care about work the most, same with the science department." "I know, just try and squeeze in some time for yourself," she sighed. "I have plenty of time for myself. At night," it was a sarcastic comment. "Don't you stay up all night Sephiria Liang! I don't want you coming in next time because you have a fever!" Nurse snapped.

"Don't worry I'm just joking!" I laughed. "By the way, how's Alystar doing?"

"Still no signs of him waking up," she told me.

"I see."

"He's the only exorcist that you haven't met yet huh? You really want to meet him that badly?"

I nodded, "Allen and Lavi always tell me that he's a good person!"

"Okay, you're good to go."

As I walked out of the clinic I ran in to Lenalee. "Hey." "Hi!" She waved at me. She was holding a cup of coffee on a tray. "Off to Komui's?" I guessed. "Yeah," she smiled brightly. "So what has one of the most well known exorcists in the Black Order been doing all day?" "Training," I said bluntly. "And getting scolded by the nurse." I left the part about Allen out. "You know, for once I actually think that you deserve it. You really push yourself to the limit way to much. I've seen you train, it's almost painful to watch," she winced and I laughed. "I just want to get stronger!" "Oh and how's your side?" She seemed a little concerned, I felt like a lot of people always looked at me in a concerned way. "Got my stitches out," I grinned proudly. "You shouldn't grin like that, you gave the order quite a scare back then. We seriously thought we were going to lose you! Allen even wanted to fly over to where you were because he was so worried!" I blushed a bit, "Allen did?" "Yeah, we were all worried." Lenalee said. "You're lucky you're a parasitic type."

"Oh, Lenalee. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you!" I said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why's Allen under suspicion for being the 14th?"

"Oh, that's because he can read and play the 14th's song."

"Song?" Then I remembered the song that Aaron always played to me on the piano, the one that I always sang along to.

Lenalee began to explain to me what the 14th's song was, but I already knew what it was. She stopped talking after a while, "what's wrong Seph? You're looking a bit pale, you okay?"

_I've never felt so bad in my whole entire life,_ it thought.

Pissed off Sephiria, and don't tell me that this girl is from this one anime named Toradora because I know. But I could only find this picture of a pissed off girl.

Please rate!


	15. Chapter 14

I know that the 14th's name isn't Aaron, it is the name that I have made up for him. The 14th's name was just recently revealed in chapter 198 as Neah, but for my own reasons I have decided not to change the name in my story. Sorry if it displeases anybody.

Day: 040 as a comrade

"What is this Solara!" I cried. "Allen couldn't possibly bee Aaron! That's just not possible right!" Solara liked just as confused as I was, if not more, "I don't know anymore. No one knows that song but Aaron, the Earl, and I." "So Lenalee's lying? I barely understand what the hell's going on!" I groaned. "I don't think that Allen Walker is Aaron. I mean I saw him… there's just no way but…" Solara was exhausting herself thinking of all of this. "You saw him what? See this is the problem! You're keeping so many things from me!" I cried.

"Just shut-up! I can't think with your damn blabbering coming out of your mouth every two seconds!"

I flinched, Solara was mad, annoyed, a mixture of a lot of things that were not 'happy'.

"Could you just try and find out of he really is Aaron or not! Make him play the song, lure Aaron out of his body, just do anything! And if you find out that Allen and Aaron really are the same, please let me talk to him, I'll give back all of the memories that you're missing if you do." Solara begged me. When it came to Aaron, Solara did a lot of things that I never imagined she would ever do. The kind of stuff that she would rather be tortured than doing. She loved him that much, and I couldn't help but think that Aaron knew Solara so much more than I did. For some reason that made me a little jealous, Solara was like my best friend even though we would bite each other's heads off about the stupidest things.

"Solara, Mana Walker is Allen's foster father," I told her. She turned all of her attention on me. "That would make Aaron, Aaron Walker right?" I confirmed. She nodded. "So no matter how you put it the two of them are connected huh?" I chuckled but felt my stomach tied in to knots. "I have a feeling that the only reason you're not giving me my memories right away is because of the death of Aaron Walker, am I right? He was murdered?" Solara looked pale like she had just been stabbed. I was right, Aaron was murdered. It would only make sense if Aaron died at a young age and hopped in to the soul of another that was close to his older brother. Solara didn't take her eyes off of me. I knew that talking about Aaron dying was worse than torture for her, but I was determined to find out who did it, and why.

t

'You're not concentrating!" Zokalo snapped at me. My times were worse than the day before. I was barely holding my innocence out for five seconds. This was probably because my focus was all on figuring out a way to make Allen show himself as the 14th. If Allen showed me that he really was the pianist then Solara would get to speak with Aaron and I would get the rest of the memories that she held, everyone would be happy and Allen wouldn't remember a thing about it!

What're you zoning out for? Zokalo said. "I'm sorry… it's nothing," I replied. "Then invoke again!" Zokalo snapped. "O-okay," I nodded. I told myself to forget everything and to just worry about training at the moment and cleared my mind of anything other than innocence. Everything started out normal at first, but then I noticed that the boots showed no signs of disappearing. I hurled myself towards Zokalo at the speed of light. Zokalo barely blocked himself in time to avoid getting turned inside out by the force of the Dark Boots copy, but as expected Zokalo stood his ground the whole time when the boots collided with his innocence. I rebounded and lightly set foot on the ground. Lenalee's innocence was really amazing, I could almost feel the ground shift under my feet. "It's not going away!" I said proudly, looking at Zokalo. "As expected from my apprentice, you got it in three days," he chuckled. I grinned very proud of my accomplishment. "So you have a copycat innocence, no wonder it's named _joker._ Try and copy madness," Zokalo ordered and I immediately did as I was told. "Heh," Zokalo smiled. "We're done for today, do what you want."

I ran from the training grounds in search for Lenalee. As I had somewhat expected she was in the temporary lab. 5 serving coffee to the tired science workers. By then I was gasping for air from running so fast through the order, but I said what I wanted to say in absolutely no time at all. "Fight me Lenalee!" I cried a little too loud. She was dumbstruck at my challenge for a moment, "you want me to what!" "Fight me Lenalee, with your innocence." I repeated myself. "Are you crazy Sephiria! My innocence isn't to be used on people! I could kill you!" Lenalee half whispered half yelled. "Please," I begged. "I promise you that I won't die." "No," was her firm answer. I knew what I had to do to convince her now. I would use against her what she hated most.

"You're right, maybe I shouldn't fight you. You're probably not even worth my time. I would beat you easily," I examined my nails and made myself look like a complete bitch by putting on the _I don't give a damn_ look. A buzz went through the lab when they heard what I had said. I saw Lenalee flinch and ball her hands in to fists, "you think you can beat me Sephiria Liang? Me?" Lenalee muttered. "Well Sephiria, I accept your challenge! Don't blame me if you lose a limb!" She cackled maniacally. _Well the evil 'black' Lenalee has appeared. _I laughed nervously to myself.

When we got to the training grounds I had to force myself to not jump up and down while cheering at the same time knowing that my plan had succeeded. More than anything, Lenalee hated cocky people and people that messed with her friends, whenever someone fell under those two categories she would immediately snap. I obviously knew that she was quite mad at me at that moment, but I really wanted to measure the strength of my Dark Boots copy to her real Dark Boots. "You're not going to put on your uniform?" Lenalee asked with her arms crossed. "Nope, I only wear it when I'm on a mission," I shrugged. I was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt that wasn't too tight but at the same time wasn't to flimsy. That was something that the people at the order never wore (Yay to American style!). The only other person that wore shorts at the order was Lenalee, but her shorts weren't the kind that I wore. While mines were longer that my knees hers barely made it down her thigh, I always wondered how she was never cold.

I activated the rings on my ankles and they immediately formed the Dark Boots copy. Lenalee's eyes grew to the size of golf balls seeing her own innocence on another exorcist. She was visibly confused so I took my chance to attack. The surprise attack failed and she blocked me off with her boots. A huge crash sounded out when our boots collided and we both broke in to sweat trying to hold each other off. I should've known that a silly ambush would have never worked on her, she was a pro at stopping those kind of cheap attacks now after all the years of battle she was involved with.

I rebounded and the scenery around me completely blurred for a moment, by the time it went back to normal I was far away from Lenalee. One second Lenalee was standing about a court away from me then she immediately disappeared. My eyes scanned all around me, sides._ Nope._ Back. _Nope._ And not in the front either, there was no way that she was underground. _She's overhead,_ Solara told me but I already knew that. I blasted off of the spot I was standing on quickly and almost just as quickly Lenalee fell from the sky feet first. The court completely got crushed in and I felt so glad that I had moved the instant I had realized she was above me.

Even though Lenalee fought as if she wanted to kill me she really didn't. she just expected me to keep up, if she killed me by accident it wouldn't have been her fault, it would've been mine for not keeping up in the fight. Lenalee and I attacked each other relentlessly, each time rebounding, disappearing in a blur, and reappearing again only to attack, fail, and repeat the cycle once more. Somehow I had made my way in to the sky without Lenalee, almost touching the clouds. I somersaulted and fell back to the earth below feet first ready to land until I saw Lenalee flying up at me. She flipped so that her legs were coming up at mine, the soles of out boots colliding with such pressure that you could almost see sparks fly. The air between our legs became distorted and you could see two winds crashing between each other, having a battle around our feet. Let's just say that Dark Boots against Dark Boots _hurts_ a lot, and I mean a lot. That's partly the reason I shot to the side away from Lenalee. The feeling of an unstrained body didn't last too long for me though because almost immediately Lenalee charged for me again. _Irritating girl, doesn't know when to stop,_ Solara sighed. _Now if this was me she was fighting and not you she'd be killing herself by charging so recklessly towards me. She has some work to do on her fighting strategy._

Our fight was literally going no where. It was obvious that my copy and her real boots were of equal strength already so I really didn't have a reason to fight anymore. I began my fall that Lenalee had interrupted me in before. She followed me down all the way.

The ground split when the both of us landed right next to each other. Little sharp rock pieces shot out from the ground and cut my arm, for Lenalee her leg. When we looked at the ground below us we realized that we were standing in a huge depression that we had created. We leapt out of the ditch and saw all of the surrounding training grounds. They were demolished, chunks of earth were lying everywhere. It looked almost like we were standing on a battlefield that had been bombed just about a million times. Pillars were strewn all on the ground. "Oh-" Lenalee began. "Crap," I finished for her.

We heard running footsteps that sounded more like rumbles and out burst all of the Exorcists, generals and all. Their innocence's were all invoked and ready for battle, my heart almost stopped beating right then. "W-what's going on?" Lenalee asked. "What's going on! What's going on here? We heard loud crashes and booms coming from the training grounds and we thought that we were under attack again!" General Cloud cried. "We're sorry, that was probably us. We were sparring with innocence," I explained nervously. "You mean this whole mess was you guys' doing?" Allen looked around at the completely destroyed training grounds. Lenalee and I just both turned the other cheek not wanting to answer the white haired boy's question. "Take note," said Lavi who had apparently just gotten home from a mission. "If you ever make Sephiria or Lenalee mad you just might die." "Of course you would be the first one to crack a joke about this mess," Chaoji sighed. "Now we have to clean it up." "Like hell I'm cleaning up this mess, do it yourselves," Kanda snarled.

I blinked, fixing this mess? That you'd almost be impossible for even exorcists to do! Then I realized a quick and easy way to fix everything. "It's okay. You guys don't have to do anything. I can do it _alone._" Everyone looked at me like I had completely and officially gone nuts. "Sephiria you're not serious right!" Lenalee cried. "No, it's okay. It'll be easy," I smiled. "Easy!" Allen choked. "Has Zokalo really made you work to the point where something like this would look easy to you!" "We've got to tell Komui's been forcing you to do child labor!" Lavi finished. "You know I'm standing right here?" Zokalo tapped his fingers irritably. Allen and Lavi's faces went white as sheets.

"Go ahead apprentice. Clean up this mess," Zokalo told me. "Now Winters. Don't you think that's a little too harsh?" General Tiedoll looked me with a concerned look. "Whatever, c'mon Sephiria," Zokalo urged me and I nodded in response. "But General!" The exorcists protested, but they were immediately shut up by one of Zokalo's killer glares. "Don't underestimate my pupil you bunch of mice!" Everyone stood still as stone. The only ones that were rock solid was the generals and myself.

I looked at my cut that I had gotten during my spar and squeezed it so that quite a bit of blood came out. I soaked my finger in it and let the blood drip down my arm until it hit the ground. Once the last droplets of blood were off of my finger I shut my eyes and whispered, "invoke." All of a sudden red light flooded through all of the cracks in the ground and created a loud howling sound. The unleveled rock moved back in to place and the broken cracks in the ground began to fill up with the excess debris. The uncovered spots bubbled up as blood and hardened forming a perfect copy of the rock around it. The exorcists behind me stood with their mouths hanging off their faces, their eyes in awe. I could even tell that the Generals were amazed with my work, though they sort of tried to hide it. Zokalo stood their with his arms folded around his chest. All of his spiky teeth showing in a proud grin.

"You can really do stuff like that with your innocence?" Lavi sad his mouth still agape. I nodded slowly feeling somewhat uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on me. "That's amazing," Lenalee said staring at the floor that looked completely untouched. "Man if only you were here to when the level 4 demon attacked us. You would've been able to fix the mess, but now we've already started renovating the new order." Chaoji sighed.

t

The word spread about my so called 'miracle working' and I was bombarded with questions for the rest of the day. Especially during dinner. I barely had any time alone. "How did you do it!" A finder asked excitedly. I had been asked the same question just about I million times and I was seriously getting sick of it. I tried not to show any signs of annoyance, but I almost couldn't help it. "Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Can't you see that you're bothering her? Just back off!" I looked up to see Jayson Stadfeld walking towards me with his finder jacket on. His hands were in his pockets. The other finder backed off and Jayson smiled at me. I smiled back, "thanks Jayson." "No problem," he shrugged. "After all, I am your finder, aren't I?" He smirked walking away. I was really starting to like that kid.

I feel like this pic really represents Seph and Solara! (Left: Solara Right: Sephiria


	16. Chapter 15

Day: 041as a comrade

I groaned as I got out of bed. "Lux what time is it?" I mumbled. Lux shot up a hologram of an electric clock. "Oh, it's 12:13 pm," I said to myself. All of a sudden I realized something. "Wh-what!' 12:13! Why is it so late!" I cried shooting up out of bed. I snatched Lux out of the air and shook her madly. "Lux! Are you broken somewhere!" examining her worriedly I found no problems with her. "Why am I up so late!" I groaned. My head turned towards the door, it was never so quiet. I would always end up waking up early because it was loud from all of the workers in the science division scrambling all over the Order, but today was the first time that it was absolutely silent. I quickly got dressed to check out what was wrong.

The hallways were empty and no one was in the cafeteria. All the labs were free of people for the first time ever. The order was scary with no one around, but why was there no one around? Walked around floor five and heard the sound of crying from floor six. "People?" I asked myself and quickly hurried up to the next floor. The crying was coming from the chapel and it wasn't only one person, it sounded more like the whole room was crying. I hurried in to the doors and found myself standing in front of hundreds of coffins. I saw Kanda in a corner of the chapel, for once his face just a little bit softer than usual. It was almost sad, his eyebrows were scrunched and the side of his mouth slanted. Lenalee was kneeling before a coffin bawling like I had never seen before, and Allen and Lavi who stood a couple feet away from Kanda gritted there teeth and turned away from the painful sight like if they looked they might not ever be able to see ever again. The rest of the exorcist stood expressionless before the white coffins. I walked down the aisle of coffins and heard people whisper. "That's the Exorcist that the 14 year old kid worked for right? Jayson, I think his name was." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Does she know yet? Do you know if she knows?" "If she knows what?" I continued to listen intently. "Does she know that he's dead?"

My heart stopped beating, I swear. "He was in the finder unit that got dispatched yesterday night. They said it was an emergency." "Why would they send a kid?" "Well there were only two survivors anyways, there's no way that 14 year old even had a chance to survive anyways." My ears were getting numb weren't they? I wasn't hearing correctly right? _Sephiria… look down. _My eyes hesitated before rolling down to see a white coffin by my feet. A silver plaque was screwed in to the coffin. _Jayson Stadfeld_, it read. I choked on a sob and collapsed to my knees. I remembered yesterday at dinner, his smirk. The way he understood that I really didn't want to be bothered. The first time I met him and I had to carry him back to his room because he'd gotten drunk. Every single freaking time he'd picked me up and brought me back to the order. When we talked. All the memories rushed through my head and I thought that I might've just burst… maybe I wanted it to. Tears spilled out of my eyes, but I didn't make a sound. Sometimes you could get so sad that it's impossible to even make the slightest noise because it hurts so bad. This was one of these times.

I heard the clacking boots of the chief. "Komui… what happened?" He looked down at me, but I didn't dare look up at him. "A finder unit was dispatched to Luxembourg at midnight. All of them were killed a little under an hour of arrival, all except for two." He explained solemnly. "Luxembourg? Wasn't that my mission?" I asked.

"Yes, it was."

I gritted my teeth so hard my gums almost bled. "Then why was I not released with the finders?" I was irritated, everyone could tell by the tone of my voice though I tried to hide it.

"Allen wasn't dispatched either. We.. We didn't think that we'd need exorcists just yet. We thought that it would be okay to release a group of finders before releasing you and Allen."

My fingers clawed at the edge of Jayson's coffin, _keep calm Sephiria._ "Some plan that was," I muttered. "What a stupid plan." my eyes wandered to the coffin again. My fingers began to slide the lid out of place. "I want to see his face," I said aloud.

Komui stopped my hand. "Don't Sephiria."

"Let go," I ordered menacingly. "I want to see his face."

"No, you don't. You're just going to hurt yourself more if you do."

I heard more footsteps approach us. "Sephiria." It was Allen's voice, but even his voice didn't soothe me now. Not like it did before, not like it usually always did. Instead it sounded rather annoying to me. "Sephiria, please stop," Allen said again. I felt like I had no choice but to obey him. My hand slipped off the side of the casket, "I want to go to Luxembourg _now._ It was Allen's and my mission. They died because we weren't there. It's _my _fault and I want to go _now._" Jayson had died watching over Luxembourg, waiting for Allen and I to come. I didn't want his efforts to have gone to waste. "No," I looked up to see who had told me no because it obviously wasn't Komui's voice. Snake eyes bore in to mine, Levvrier. "Levvrier," I hissed. "What hello Sephiria Liang," he said. I shot him a death glare, "let me go on the mission" "Now why would you want to do that?" Levvrier sneered. "To avenge my comrades," I gave him a firm answer. "Your comrades? They're just finders, finders can easily be replaced. Now, exorcists are a different story though." Levvrier shrugged. Rage burned in my chest and I felt the last small thin line that held me back finally snap, I stood up. "Just finder's? Replaceable! You're unbelievable!" Everyone stared at the girl that dared stand up to a Levvrier, especially Malcom C. Levvrier. "We're not your damn toys! We're people and we do everything for the order, but you stupid Levvriers… what do you guys do! You guys do nothing! You treat us like trash even though you guys are the real filth! Not even one of your family's descendants could synchronize with innocence!" Levvrier rose his hand and slapped me hard across my face. My teeth bit down on my inner lip and I began to bleed. I stumbled and hit the ground below. "Don't get cocky Liang."

I spit blood out of my mouth and it landed right at his feet. "I take no orders from you." Levvrier looked as if he wanted to hit me another time and he really did try, but before he knew it or even I knew it I was surrounded by a group of exorcists blocking me completely. Allen was the only one that stayed by me on the ground. The rest of the exorcists looked like they were ready to kill anyone that touched me. Levvrier scowled and shot me a glare that I returned right back. "Are you all right?" Allen asked me worriedly. "Yeah," I replied but I was barely paying any attention to him. My gaze was locked on Komui. "Dispatch me on the mission," I commanded. Komui sighed and shook his head. "Sephiria, the finders sent us a radio transmission before their team was wiped out. They said they were attacked by a level four demon. Not to mention that how odd it was that the demon never fired a single bullet and left us all of the bodies. I think it's trying to lure exorcists there for a reason. It's much too dangerous." "My gosh, you too?" I got up and stormed out of the chapel. I would go on that mission, even if it killed me I would go.

When I got to my room I threw my suitcase on my bed and immediately began to pack. I was to take a train to Luxembourg. The last thing a packed was a wad of cash for the train tickets and food. I would leave first thing the next morning before anyone would wake up. I would sneak out and be on my way.

t

I recalled the men in the chapel that morning saying that there were only two survivors. So that was where I was headed now, I was headed to go see those survivors. My training had been cancelled for the day because Zokalo had been called in to a meeting along with the other three generals, Levvrier, Allen's so called supervisor Link, and Komui. Entering the clinic the nurse wouldn't let me see the finders until she got a bandage on my swollen cheek, of course it was a bother but it's not like I could complain. I had found that someone had already beat me to visiting them. "Allen," I smiled. "Guess you beat me." He gave me a concerned stare, "Sephiria…" "C-c'mon! Don't be such a bummer!" I faked a laugh and then turned to see the two men bandaged and bruised, sitting in bed.

"I'm Sephiria, nice to meet you." I shook their somewhat moveable hands. "You're the amazing young exorcist that all the finders talk about. We've heard a lot about you, I'm Barry, and this is Dave" Barry said. "That's too much!" I scratched my head and laughed. "I'm not amazing at all.

The two of them smiled. "You really are amazing. You made Jayson smile for the first time since he came to the order."

Jayson's name stung at my heart, but I tried my best not to show it. "He was really nice. I really liked him as a person."

"You know Jayson really liked you too. Probably not in the same way he liked you though. Jayson liked you as more than just a friend, since he never got to tell you we thought we'd tell for him."

I stayed quiet for a little while. Did I know that Jayson liked me from the start? Just a little bit, but I wasn't sure about it. This was too much though, for him to die and then me finally finding out the truth. They were right though, I didn't like Jayson in that way. I laughed to myself quietly. "He has the worst taste in women," my voice was just loud enough for people to hear.

"There's something else we need to tell you too, but we can wait if you'd like." The finders offered, but I shook my head. "It's okay, you can tell me now."

"Don't go on the mission, the level four is looking for _you._"

I stared at them blankly, "me?"

"Yes, the level four kept on saying that the Earl was looking for you. He was singing your name and asked all of the finders. He asked Jayson too."

_So that was probably how he died._ "Why would he want me though?"

"We don't know, that's why you can't go on that mission. We're begging you!"

I stared guiltily down at the floor, my mind had been made up hours ago, and there was no changing it now.

I left the infirmary with Allen. "You're going regardless of what they say aren't you?" Allen asked, though it sounded a little more like a statement to me. I gave him a dumb face, "what would make you think that? Of course not." "Liar, I saw your face when they told you not to go." He'd gotten me there, Allen was very perceptive, "you're right, I am, and if you try to stop me I'll knock you out for so long that by the time you wake up I'll be already gone." I threatened. "Gosh, you seem more like Zokalo every single day," Allen sighed. "I'm not trying to stop you, don't worry." "Then what do you want?"

"I want to come with you," he sounded extremely determined. "I was your original partner for this mission and if the Earl really is looking for you I should be there with you." "No, I don't want Link coming with and ratting," I said. If it wasn't for Link then I really would want Allen to come with me. "How about I pack up my things now and put them in your room, then tomorrow morning we'll both set off early in the morning before Link wakes up and if he does wake up I'll let you do the knocking outing." Allen planned. "You're kidding right?" I checked. "Of course not, now come to my room and pack with me."

Allen's room really was the old food storage in the cafeteria. It was a little creepy , but I guess it wasn't a big problem to Allen since he had basically experienced every type of scary that existed. "Why am I here?" I asked looking around. Allen picked up his suitcase and answered. "Because you're nice company to keep." "Heh, don't fall for me Allen," I joked. "I'll definitely try my best not to," Allen laughed in response after a rather long pause.

"Just wondering Allen, but do you like Lenalee?" I asked curiously. He dropped what he was holding immediately and I knew I'd hit a bulls eye. I felt a sharp sting in my chest, but since I didn't understand it I just ignored it. "I-I-I don't like her, not completely anyway," the white haired boy's face was beet red. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" "-someone else… too." He answered in broken verses, but I didn't take a genius to understand where he was getting to. "Oh Allen! You must tell me!" I ran over to his side and draped an arm around his shoulder pulling him close to my ear so that he could tell. He just got even redder. I rolled on to Allen's bed laughing. I'd never once in my life ever seen Allen lose his cool like this. I stared at his red pouting face and smiled, _how cute._

t

I opened my eyes to find myself completely covered by water. I was locked in a glass case and the ceiling above my was distorted by the ripples in the liquid glass. Though it seemed like some kind of lab. Wires were hooked all over my body and ran out of the tank. A breathing mask covered my mouth and nose. I heard a door open, "here she is Wisely." A man's voice. "So this is the girl that will become the artificial Noah?" The man named Wisely asked. "Yes, a truly foolish girl isn't she?" Foolish? Was I foolish? I guess I was considering I was a human and all humans were considered foolish. Or was I a human? Was I a monster? No, I was nothing but the girl that had fallen in love with a Noah. Aaron… where was… Aaron.

"What's the meaning of this Walker!" "Hey Link it's not like I planned this! She just fell asleep what can I do about it?" My eyes began to flutter open. It was so loud, arguing. Allen and Link were. "If I told Komui that his pretend little sister was sleeping in your bedroom what do you think he'd do to you!" Link threatened. "Please don't tell him!" Allen begged.

I groaned and sat upright. "Ah Sephiria! You're awake you tired?" Allen asked me. I nodded halfway in a daze. "Sephiria Liang!" Link cried angrily. I snapped out of my daze and immediately jumped out of bed. _Huh? How'd I get in the blankets?_ "I'm awake!" I cried like an idiot. Every part of Link's stare told me to leave, it was almost like the air around him was screaming at me. "I'll leave now,"

I went back to my room and found a suitcase that didn't belong to me. I looked inside and found Allen's uniform. It was Allen's suitcase. All of a sudden Lux fluttered towards me and shot out a hologram of Allen. "Where's Link?" "Levvrier pulled him out for something." Allen told me. I scowled. "By the way, I left my suitcase in your room already."

"Oh was that yours? Sorry I burned it."

"WHAT!"

"I joke, I joke."

Allen groaned, "oh and by the way. Not to be nosy or anything, but who's Aaron?"

"W-what?" I stammered shooting up as straight as a nail.

"Well you were mumbling Aaron in your sleep so I was just wondering." He scratched the back of his hair raising some of his snow white locks.

"It's none of your business," I blushed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." I grabbed Lux and quickly turned off the signal.

Sephiria finds out Jayson is dead (f.y.i, Sephiria has black hair not brown).

Please message me and rate!


	17. Chapter 16

Day: 042 as a comrade

The order was very quiet at four o'clock in the morning. This was the time between when the science department workers went to sleep and woke up. I didn't know how they survived off of two hours of sleep, but they did. I was all dressed in my uniform and was out looking for Allen, holding his uniform in one hand. It was in his suitcase and I decided that I should bring it to him. Just like the day before the order was covered in complete silence.

I saw Allen's white hair in the darkness and almost called out his name, but then I got close enough to hear the voice of a another person. Link. "Walker, what did you forget out here? couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" Link sounded extremely tired. "Sorry Link, it's really important," Allen apologized even though it was obvious to me that Allen wanted to get away from him. He must've been looking for me. "You better thank me for this, Allen," I muttered under my breath and pulled on my black leather gloves. Judging from where Link's voice was he wasn't too far away. I could pin point his location while he was still talking, as long as he didn't move. It was a trick that I learned from fighting demons in the dark all the time. I charged and the side of my hand connected with the back of Link's neck. The 19 year old dropped to the ground like a rock. "My God you're good," Allen laughed nervously. "Thanks," I said removing my glove and sticking it in my pocket. That was when I realized that Allen was not wearing a shirt. I blushed madly and was grateful that it was dark. Allen's skin was a pale creamy color and scars covered his chest. I almost slammed his uniform in to his face and turned my face away, "P-put this on." "Thanks, it's a little cold." He replied taking the uniform from me. "W-why're you walking around with your shirt off?" I asked still a bit flustered wishing that he would just put on his coat already. "Well Link was with me and you had my uniform," he explained. Allen slept in baggy long pants, and did I mention that he was shirtless? Yes? "Just put on your coat already you're going to catch a cold," I cried in a whisper.

Allen and I grabbed our suitcases and headed down to the only way in and out of the order, well that was except for when Lenalee wasn't with us. It was the underground waterway. "Good, they left out a boat," Allen said in relief and we both got on to the small wooden boat. The boat moved smoothly across the completely black water. I shivered a little and Allen looked back at me. "You okay?" I nodded in response. Soon we hit the exit dock and jumped out. We had to get out of there quickly before we were caught. The outside was dark, but small rays of sun peeked over the horizon.

Running as fast as our legs could take us we reached the train station. We hurriedly crammed our way to the front of the ticket booth and half cried, "when's the next train to Luxembourg leaving?" The ticket man had a shocked look on his face. "The last train just left a minute ago. I would've dropped to my knees and given up right then, but Allen didn't let me. He grabbed my hand and we took off running towards the bridge that the train passed under. He looked around frantically and spotted the train's headlights. Allen turned to me, "on the count of three." I shook my head horrified. "Yes Sephiria," he said even though he knew I would rather jump off a cliff. Then his count began. "One." _I swear I was going to have a heart attack_. "Two." _Please God_ _don't tell me this is really happening!_ "Three!" A sharp cry left my mouth as my legs shot over the bridge railing and I was soaring in the sky. One second I had an extremely scary freefalling feeling in my gut, the next I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back. I had hit the train, but I didn't just hit it and stay. I was skidding towards the end of the train.

I flew off the end of the train and just in time grabbed a hold of the hand rail in the very back. My body was literally flailing like a flag off the train. "Sephiria!" I heard Allen call and he jumped off the top of the train and to the opposite side of the balcony from where I was. It was obviously the safer side. Allen released his suitcase and it fell to the ground. Then he turned his strong grip on me and pulled me towards him so hard that I came flying back over the railing and in to his arms. Once I hit his chest he stumbled back and fell to the ground, but not even for a second did he release me of his hold. "Thank God you're okay," Allen sighed. "How did you even manage to hold on to your suitcase through all of that?" I chuckled, hypervenalating just a bit, "cos' I'm just that cool."

After a couple minutes we were still sitting on the floor of the balcony. He still held me tightly, my face was pinned to his chest and my heart beat a mile a minute. Maybe it was because I had just almost had a near death experience, not that I hadn't had one before, but I had to say that this was worse than getting shot or stabbed by a demon. Wind rushed through his snow white hair, and his face was filled with relief. "Uhm… Allen, could you please let me go now?" I blushed. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-" Allen stumbled over his words, but released me. I rolled over to the side so that I was sitting right next to him.

"You're used to jumping on trains aren't you?" I laughed quietly.

"You're not are you?" He teased right back. "Yeah, I usually jump on trains, I've got a bad habit of missing them."

"Yeah, I'm usually on the train by the time it leaves," I told him. "But what I horrible first experience that was. I am never jumping on a train ever again. I have been officially scarred for life." I shivered.

"You look a bit cold, want to go inside?" Allen suggested and I agreed.

We snuck on to the train and slipped in to an empty cabin. We sat down on the seats and immediately made ourselves comfortable. It was a lot warmer in the train that the outside obviously. Soon Allen fell asleep and I couldn't help but stare at his vulnerable sleeping face. His and Aaron's resemblance constantly haunted me. If Allen really was Aaron and they were two different souls in one body it meant I was going to end up losing one of them in the end. That person most likely being Allen. Leaning towards Allen I took my finger and lightly traced the red scar that ran down his eye. The scar was Mana's doing, Aaron's brother had cursed Allen. I always wondered what kind of world Allen saw out of his eyes. "Why would you curse Allen?" I asked the dead Mana. How did Allen always smile with all that had happened to him? He had been broken over and over again, but he always smiled. I admired his strength, if it were me, my resolve would've broken long ago. "God, protect Allen," I prayed and fell asleep on the seat next to him.

_Allen:_

Allen's heavy eyelids lifted. Bright light immediately came streaming in and he winced a little. It took him a little while to realize where he was. He was on a train with Sephiria, headed to Luxembourg. Looking at the seat across from him he found no Sephiria. His heart worried until he looked to the side and found her leaning on his shoulder fast asleep. His heart skipped a beat seeing the young black haired exorcist sleeping like a child. She was beautiful, he had recognized that fact long ago. Maybe even since the first time he had seen her unconscious in the storage room. The first time he had ever laid eyes on her. Allen wondered how she had gotten over next to him, because he swore that when he fell asleep she had been sitting across from him. His hands moved by themselves and moved a lock of her silky black hair out of her face revealing her perfectly tanned skin. Remembering the day that Sephiria ran out of the chapel furious claiming that he had done all these things that he hadn't even remembered doing haunted him every day. In his mind he was almost positive that the 14th had taken over his body and done those things to Sephiria.

Allen understood why the 14th would want to hurt her, but why would he want to kiss her? Anger boiled up in the white haired boy's chest. All of a sudden a voice came in to his head, it was calm and had a annoying bit of confidence in it. _She's mine Allen Walker. She's mine and always has been. Her everything belongs to me. _It was the 14th. Infuriated Allen said aloud. "She's not yours 14th. She belongs to nobody, but herself."

t

"Sephiria," Allen nudged my shoulder and I immediately woke. "The ticket collector is coming, let's split." Allen pilled me our of the cabin and I quickly grabbed my suitcase. We were back outside by the guardrail again. "Sit," Allen told me and I did. "So we're almost there am I right?" I asked. "Yeah," Allen responded. After about 15 minutes the train slowed to a stop at the station and the both of us jumped the railing and ran for it hoping that we wouldn't get caught.

We finally got far enough from the train station. Allen stopped a man and asked him if anything unusual had happened lately in the town lately. The man nodded and pointed towards the forest, "a big bomb went off there just a couple days ago." I was about to leave and head right over there until Allen grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "What's wrong Allen?"

"Let's go there when it gets darker."

I agreed, but inside I was growing very impatient.

The small in we checked in to was a little old but cozy overall. We only got one room, but it had two beds so I was somewhat okay with it. "Hey, I'm going to get some food, want to join me?" Allen asked, but I declined. I wasn't that hungry anyways. I told him that I was going to rest a little in my room and he nodded and was off on his way.

t

Knocks rang out from the door. Was it Allen? Had he finally returned from his probably extremely large meal? I checked the time, it had only been half an hour since he's left, "He finished pretty quickly." I opened the door and to my surprise it wasn't Allen. A middle aged man stood before me. "Excuse me miss, but are you Sephiria Liang?" I nodded, "why?" "Could you come with me for a second? There was a problem with your check in and I want you to help me fix it," the man told me. "Okay, what's the problem?" I stepped out of the room and took a step towards the man when all of a sudden Allen burst out up the stairway and cried, "Sephiria don't follow him! It's a trap!" Right when the words rolled off of his tongue I was sent flying back words and right through a glass window. An indescribable pain went through my lower abdomen that told me that my ribs had broken. It was then that I realized I was falling.

Allen jumped out of the window after me and his innocence activated. He wrapped his white cloak around me to shield me from the demon bullets that were fired at us. We managed to land safely and Allen carried me over as fast as he could in to a car. He kicked open the glass and somehow got us both through it unscathed. Breathing out he muttered, "let's see if this works." A spike from his white cloak shot out and connected to the keyhole. The engine revved to life. He stomped on the gas and we were off like a NASCAR, only he didn't drive like the people in NASCAR. He swerved around on the road and was partly out of control. "Have you ever driven a car before?" I panicked managing to sit up straight with my broken ribs. "Never in my life! I'm not even old enough!" I cried back at me sounding as, if not more panicked than I was.

I looked behind us and saw a human child sized doll with wings. "What in hell is that?" I choked. Allen with a face sick to his stomach while looking at it replied, "it's a level 4. We don't stand a chance." I knew that we were going to be dealing with a level 4 on this mission, but did I think any deeper than that fact? No.

An explosion burst out in the back of the car. "Crap! The thing's fast!" Allen muttered under his breath. Another shot was fired and the whole car exploded. I didn't know if I was alive or dead for a second because everything in my field of vision was white. It turned out that Allen's white cloak had wrapped around my body and protected the both of us. "Are you okay?" Allen asked me. "Been better," was my reply. Then we both got up and began to run.

I felt so useless running away. I mean, wasn't I the one who wanted to come here? Not once had I fled from battle, but there I was running away. The thought drove me mad until I finally gave in. I spun around quickly and invoked my innocence. "Sephiria! What are you doing?" Allen cried. "I won't run from battle," I replied firmly. My ribs ached, but I'd experienced worse pain before. "I will kill you!" I threatened the demon. "I will kill you!" The level 4 sang back at me. "Exorcists are so fun! It's a shame I can't kill you, Millennium Earl's orders." "I pity you for taking orders from such a person," and my words were truth because I pitied Aaron for the exact same reason. More demon bullets flew at me and I quickly dodged. "Are you going to help me Allen?" I asked when he moved to my side. "Yep, how could I not?" He pulled his sword out of his arm.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, this is my job, and you're my friend."

I smiled, friends. I'd met so many new people that I could call friends. My innocence on my legs formed in to Lenalee's boots. Allen stood wide eyed, I jumped towards the demon that hovered over me in the sky and swung at it. Knowing that it wouldn't work afterwards I changed my innocence in to General Cross's judgment. "So you can copy innocence. No wonder the earl is so interested in you." The demon sneered. "You might be the _heart._" I laughed aloud, "that's not possible. I'm not even on par with a general."

The demon didn't talk much after that. It fought me, but I knew that he was holding back so that he wouldn't kill me, which I was fully confident that it could. The next thing I knew it had a gun pointed at my face. It knew I was a parasitic type so it didn't have to bother holding back with it's guns. All of a sudden Allen's huge blade flew in to the sky and struck the demon's arm forcing it to point in a different direction. The demon cursed and pointed the gun once more.

Allen and I lured the demon away from the town and in to a nearby forest so that the townspeople wouldn't be harmed. "So you can copy innocence's" Allen asked me. "Yeah, but that was worded exactly like the demon though," I laughed still luring the demon. Once we were deep enough in to the woods I fired a shot out of the gun, but the bullet missed. Fortunately it began to chase the demon and knocked the demon out of the air when it hit.

We stood above the demon. One of it's wings were shattered, and there was a hole in it's chest. "Is it dead?" I asked Allen. He shrugged. Well we were wrong. Faster than anything had ever happened before the both of us were on the ground. Bullet holes and pentacles on our bodies. The monster had tricked us. Played dead and caught us when our guards were down. The majority of the shots were fired at Allen and we both lay limp on the ground with the demon virus consuming our bodies. Allen and my blood mixed on the dirt floor.

I had been hit on my shoulder and leg. Allen was much worse, and wasn't moving. That scared me, I didn't wasn't Allen to die. I didn't want to lose a friend like him. If he died now it would've been my fault. I had agreed to let him come with me, and if I'd tried harder to make him stay this never would've happened. That was why Allen couldn't die. I reached out my unwounded arm towards Allen's motionless body. "Hey, are you okay?" There was no answer. "Hey Allen answer me! You can't scare me like this!" There was still no answer. "A-Allen! Wake up please!" I was in tears now. "To bad for you, your friend's dead!" The demon laughed maniacally.

"Who's dead?" I looked at Allen. It was his voice and I was overjoyed. "Allen you're okay! Thank God!" Allen slowly got up and I realized that he wasn't actually Allen at all. He walked over to the demon and crushed it's head with his bare hands. His eyes were gold again. The boy before me was the one that had kissed me in the chapel. He was the one that bruised me. He was the one that told me I belonged to him. He was- "Aaron?" I asked. A grin spread out over his face and he knelt down at where I lay. "Solara, it's been really long since I last saw you," he had a velvety and comforting voice. My heart skipped a beat as he cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me. My heart was overwhelmed with love, I loved Aaron. I loved the 14th Noah. When our lips parted I looked at him desperately. "Is Allen okay?" In my head I was wondering why I even cared at that moment? Even though my heart was completely consumed by him I still worried for my friend. Aaron helped me to my feet and kept me from falling. "Yes, he is fine. Just asleep at the moment." Then as expected Solara's pleading voice rang in to my head.

"Sephiria! Sephiria!" She pleaded. "Please let me talk to him! I begging you Sephiria!" I had promised her that if Aaron ever showed himself I would let her talk to him, but I just felt like a couldn't. I felt like I had waited forever for Aaron even though Solara had waited decades longer. "The memories," she said and my immediate attention was sparked. She was desperate to see him, and I was desperate to learn the truth. I looked one more time at the gold eyed boy and everything went black.

_Solara_

I opened my eyes and saw him before me. Though he was in Allen Walker's body I could tell it was him. "A-Aaron," once the name slipped my mouth tears formed in my eyes. "You're the real Solara aren't you?" Aaron said. "You noticed? Then why did you kiss Sephiria you idiot!" I cried punching his arm. He acted as if he'd felt nothing, "I didn't notice until she asked me how Allen was doing. You would never do something like that." "Yeah," I scratched the back of my head. "Sephiria is…" "Reina Lightsworth," Aaron replied. "She's Reina isn't she?" I nodded, "My twin sister, she's pretty strong just like in the last life. She still doesn't remember who I am though."

"Do you remember who you are Solara?"

"Yes, I'm Solara. Real name Leiah Lightsworth."

"I prefer Solara."

"I do too," I answered. "That's what I expected you to say though."

Out of nowhere Aaron pulled me close to him and held me tightly. "You're the same old Solara, thank the heavens." I laughed, "of course, who else would I be?" Aaron stayed quiet for a second. "And guess what?" I started up again.

"What?"

I got my face real close to his and it was obvious that he was expecting me to kiss him. His eyes were closed. I flicked his forehead and his eyes shot open with surprise, "you're the same old random cheese ball that you've always been. Rough and impatient too." I heard Aaron chuckle, then crushed out lips together, if Sephiria found out about this she would be angry. Angry that we kissed in her body, because that would've meant that she's kissed Allen another time also. "I love you so much Solara," Aaron mumbled. "I love you too."

_Sephiria_

It was memory after memory, almost too much to take in.

"_Hey Hevlaska!" A pretty blonde haired girl looked at me. "Hello, do I know you?" "You're in my class! I'm Solara! Let's be friends okay?" The blonde haired girl's eyes widened, I knew that she had no friends just like me. Then a big smile spread across her face. "Okay then Solara! Let's be best friends!"_

Another memory flashed over.

"_Welcome the 15__th__ Noah everyone!" In front of me was a long dinner table filled with people. 14 people to be exact. All with gray skin and gold eyes, stigmata lining their foreheads. My eyes went over the faces of every single one of them and I finally found, "Aaron." This really was worth it, becoming a Noah really was worth it. This was the first time I'd seen him since he abandoned me at the park. His eyes grew wide when he saw me. My gray skin and gold eyes. My stigmata that lined my forehead. He got to his feet, walked over to me, and walked me out of the room. "Why are you a Noah?" His voice was furious, but somehow I was less scared of it than I was before. "I want to be with you," I answered in a tone that told him I wasn't going to budge. "Y-you're so stupid! I never thought you'd be this stupid!" He said through clenched teeth. I could tell that he was in pain, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but being with him. Nothing._

That was how I lived for a year. A year with Aaron, even though I could tell that he was still upset about me being a Noah I could tell he was happy at the same time. We both were, because we were together.

_We approached the huge tower. The order, this was out attack, bring them down with one huge sweep. _"Ater fulger (black lightning in latin)," _I whispered. A crackling ball of black electricity formed in my hand and I threw it at the base of the order. Rock and cement blazed in the gaping hole that I had created. We had an entrance. _

_There was screaming, blood, killing, battling. Exorcists with their innocence's invoked. A beautiful brunette exorcist girl that was battling Tyki's blood splattered all over the floor. "Mirella!" I heard a familiar voice call, and I looked. There she was, a girl with black hair and brown eyes, her hair was cut short and just passed her neck. "Reina?" I said aloud. Her head rose and we were eye to eye. _

All of a sudden a sharp pain went through my head. I was seeing two different perspectives at the same time. It was almost like my left eye was Solara's and my right was the other girl's. _"Reina, why are you here?" _but at the same time their was. _"Who are you? Why do you look exactly like me?"_

_After the attack my head was just about ready to die. I approached the girl that looked like me, she was bloodied up and lay limp on the cold floor. At the same time I saw Solara towering over my body and felt great fear. Then Solara spoke, "I'm your twin sister, Leiah Lightsworth. Do you still not remember me Reina?" The other me was confused, twin sister? I don't remember, is that why you look like me?" Solara didn't answer all she said was, "Reina, I don't want you to die. Please let me take your soul in to my body so that we'll be one person like we were meant to be instead of twins." _

"_You would do that?"_

"_Yeah, we're sisters."_

"_O-okay."_

Then once again my vision returned to normal. I was once again seeing out of Solara's eyes. And I understood, I wasn't Solara like I had thought I was all this time. In reality I was Solara's twin sister. Reina Lightsworth, and soon half a year passed.

"_Solara was walking in the hall and stumbled across an open door. Curiously she snuck towards the door that was slightly cracked open. Looking inside she saw and heard the Earl and Aaron talking. Both their voices were itching with irritation. Then all of a sudden Aaron snapped. "I will kill you Earl! You've ruined my life! You take everything that is precious away from me, you even turned Solara in to a Noah!" A twinge of pain went through her chest when she heard his words. She thought that he had gotten over that topic long ago already. "Still dwelling on that subject 14__th__? What's done is done, there's no changing the past!" The Earl argued back. "Bastard! Stop saying it like it's nothing!" Aaron was wild with rage, he reached in to his shirt and removed his silver knife with the red jewel at the bottom of it. Then he lunged towards the Earl. Solara wanted to call out, to tell him to stop, but it was too late… and Aaron had been too slow. The Earl's sword had impaled his stomach and he collapsed to the ground in to a sea of blood. Her breath caught in my throat. Aaron was dead. She fell to her knees and everything went black._

The day Aaron died was the day of Solara's 16th birthday, our 16th birthday. Not the birthday that Aaron had given us the day that he found her. Not the age that Aaron told us I was when he found her. We were 16 years old, two whole years younger than Aaron, and I remembered that we had been so excited to tell him.

One week after Aaron's death Solara commit suicide, and I had no objections, because without Aaron… we had nothing.

Bad picture alert! First of all the girl on the floor's hair is supposed to be short and black. Yep, Reina's hair is black and Solara's is brown (she dyed it). And what's up with the dresses! Sorry for the picture fail.

Please rate!


	18. Chapter 17

~3 days later~

Day: 045 as a comrade.

I awoke in the order's infirmary. It was no surprise to me since I was accustomed to such a thing. No one was around so I got out of bed and walked out of the infirmary. I wasn't to the most comforting place in the order, which for me was the chapel, and sat alone thinking of everything.

Solara and I were actually sisters instead of the same person. I wondered why she didn't tell me. Then I remembered her words, _so you still haven't realized it yet. _Now I understood her words. Then there was the Earl who I now actually truly hated with my body and soul. He killed Aaron, even though Aaron lived now, I couldn't forgive him. Even though it was Aaron who struck first, I couldn't forgive the Earl. Finally there was that one fact that scared me the most out of everything. I was a Noah. I loved the order so much, and I loved the people in the order. So why was this happening to me? Why was I both an exorcist and a Noah? Why was I a comrade, but an enemy? Was this how Allen had felt when he found out that he was the 14th? So many thoughts spun through my head that I almost didn't notice Allen coming in to the chapel. Or rather, Aaron in Allen's body.

"So you know everything now," he said. I didn't reply. "Reina, I know that this is a shock to you. Do you want to talk?" Aaron asked. "It's Sephiria," I snapped, then my voice slowly softened. "And yes, I would like to talk." "What about?" Aaron was so kind. So much that if it were put in to a bottomless cup it would overflow. "Everything," I laughed in a soft flat tone. "Okay then, I'm listening."

My feelings poured out of my mouth like running water, a long with my thoughts. "All this time I've thought that I _was_ Solara, but now I find out that I'm only her sister. A part of me still tells me that it isn't true, that it can't be true. I don't know what to believe." He listened to me carefully and didn't comment on anything. He was just the kind of person I needed. "Then I'm a Noah. Why didn't Solara tell me this stuff like this before?" I asked and finally Aaron spoke. "Well most of these memories are painful ones, things of regret, sad memories, death." His voice was flat when he said death. "Well the point is that she didn't want to remember them. She wishes that she didn't remember them, she hopes that maybe you'd feel the same way." "But what am I supposed to do now? I'm a Noah living in the Black Order. I could be punished or even killed of anyone finds out!" I shuddered. "I can assure you that no one know that a 15th Noah has ever even existed. We destroyed all of the bookman paperwork that included you anywhere. That's why there are gaps in the bookman readings." Aaron assured me. "Oh and I saw Solara's old friend Hevlaska in one of the science departments. She sure has gotten big hasn't she?" I laughed and nodded, "she sure has." "Sephiria," Aaron said. "One last thing before I return this body to Allen. Stay away from bookmen." He said those words firmly and I knew he meant it. "They're too perceptive and I don't want you around them." Then Aaron disappeared and left me with an unconscious Allen." _Lavi…_I thought. _He wants me to stay away from Lavi?_

t

"Are you guys crazy! Why's you run off like that! Did you want to get yourselves killed!" Komui scolded Allen and I. "We're sorry already Komui! Could you just let it go?" Allen groaned. "Facing a level 4 demon on your own, I never thought you two were so stupid," Komui ignored Allen and continued. "Komui you're being so loud!" I said. "You guys don't even care that you could've died out there?" Komui looked astonished. "Well we didn't so it's all okay," Allen told him. Komui knew he had failed in making us feel guilty so instead he sighed and walked away.

I knew that Komui was worried about us, and truthfully it made me feel a little guilty, but only a little. Not enough for me never to do it again. After all if I had never done it I would've never found out the truth about everything, and would've never been able to speak to Aaron. I remembered what Aaron had told me. _Stay away from bookmen._ Did that mean I had to avoid Lavi? Lavi was a bookman jr. or a bookman in training, whatever you call it, but he was also one of my good friends at the order.

Bookman are people that record history. They purposely join wars, or something of the like for the sake of recording. That was Lavi and Bookman's job. I would be able to avoid Bookman easily, but Lavi was definitely a different story. Lavi and I had talked ever since my first day at the order. We had clicked just like that. Even if he suspected me he wouldn't say anything right? I didn't know, but I knew I didn't want to stop talking to him.

Allen and I spotted Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Chaoji together. Lenalee cried out with joy and Allen and I rushed over to them. I ran in to Lenalee's arms and held her tightly. When we finally released each other I looked up and saw Lavi. Next thing I knew I had been pulled in and my face was buried in his chest. "Idiot," he laughed. "You're such a brave little idiot." "Sorry Aaron," I whispered burying my face further in to his shirt.

_Lavi's my friend. _

Realized that I haven't updated on how Sephiria looks right now. She looks like the girl above without the hat.


	19. Chapter 18

_Day: 046__ as a comrade_

_I wrapped new bandages around my leg and shoulder. The ointment that the nurse gave me stung against my wounds. I changed in to some comfortable clothes and headed out the door. The order was as loud as ever, probably the worst wake up call anyone could ever imagine. The cafeteria was exactly the same as the other parts of the order. All of the exorcists were sitting together and I joined them. As usual Allen was having a feast and all Link ate was cake, I didn't know how the both of them were so fit. "Hey Seph, mornin'!" Lavi waved. His hair was out of it's bandana for once and it flopped to the side of his head making him look somewhat attractive. "Morning Lavi," I smiled. "Kanda's going to attempt to give Allen sword fighting lessons today after breakfast, wanna' watch with me?" He asked. I nodded. _

_As I had promised I went to watch Kanda and Allen with Lavi at the training grounds. Though it started out as sword fighting lessons it had become more of a battle to the death. I really didn't understand why they always wagered there hair when they fought with each other. "Will they really shave their heads?" I asked worriedly. _

"_Of course not, but it's still real fun watching them."_

"_Yeah," I laughed with amusement. _

"_This is almost exactly what happened the last time that they tried this."_

"_They've done this before?" _

"_Yep, right after the level 4 attacked the order for the first time," Lavi explained. _

_We sat there in silence for a little while and I snuck a peek at Lavi. I couldn't lie to myself, he looked really good with his hair down. When he caught me staring I blushed madly, I hated it when that happened. Now it was more like he was staring at me, even though I was staring back, it was almost like his one emerald green eye had captured both of mine. _

_War cries rang out from Allen and Kanda's battle, and the both of us jumped in surprise. The both of us turned the other way, a little red. "A-Allen and Kanda are pretty bruised up right now aren't they," I half stuttered half laughed. "Yeah," Lavi agreed doing the same. Then I looked at the sweaty Allen. He'd just been shot about a little less than a dozen times yesterday and now he was fighting again._

"_Worried about something?" Lavi asked me. "Yeah, Allen. I don't want him to open up his wounds," I admitted dumbly. _

"_Hmmm. I've been meaning to ask you. Is there something going on with you and Allen?"_

_My heart began to pound like crazy. "Of course not!"_

"_I see," Lavi accepted my answer easily. _

_After the battle had gone way too far Lavi and I finally picked up the courage to jump in and tear them apart. I held back Allen and Lavi held back Kanda. They struggled and screamed curses at each other. "Allen you idiot if you fight anymore you'll open up your wounds!" I cried. He didn't listen and continued to struggle. Then I tried my second attempt and in my most evilest voice I hissed in to his ear, "if you don't stop I'll reopen every single one of your wounds." A shiver went down Allen's spine and he immediately stopped. "And you!" I snapped at Kanda. "I'll slice and dice you up piece by piece while Lavi's holding you right there if you don't stop." Kanda shot me a death glare, but he still stopped either way. Lavi released him and I ushered them to the infirmary. "Nice job Seph," Lavi laughed. "It was nothing," I smiled. "I'm used to making threats like that." _

_When we all got to the infirmary the nurse stared down at Allen and I swear the air in the room screamed kill. "Allen Walker. Didn't I just release you from the infirmary yesterday?" The nurse's voice was ice cold. Allen looked like he wanted to run far far_ away from the room. Then his expression turned on me and it cried _WHY! _at me. I turned away and left, hiding my little piece of guilt written on my face.

I left the infirmary and went to my room. It was times like these that were boring. I had nothing to do now. Watching Allen and Kanda fight was amusing, but now it was over and poor Allen was probably being attacked my the head nurse over being a workaholic. A little while later I heard knocking on my door. "Coming!" I shouted and rushed to the door. There stood Lavi, hands on his hips like always. "Hey," I smiled. "Huh, I thought that I had ditched you boys at the infirmary." I joked. "Can't get rid of me that easily Seph," Lavi laughed walking in.

My room was a little messy, but I guess that's all you could expect from a 12 year old girl living by herself in her own room.

"You're not as neat as I expected you to be."

I shrugged.

"Do you get lonely Seph?"

Another shrug. "Eh, I'm fine. Anyways I've got all of the people at the order for my family " That was a lie. There wasn't one day that had gone by that I hadn't thought about my family and friends back in America. I mean don't get me wrong. I love the order, but it's hard not to wonder what's going on with the people you've known since the very day you were born. There was many nights where I would dream I was home again. Home in a world where there were no demons, exorcists, or Millennium Earl. No holy war, just me and my normal life, laughing with my friends and family. Just like back when I thought the world was beautiful and not some over pampered trash of a planet. I guess that's just reality though, and it was all unexpectedly thrown at my face.

"You're lying," Lavi said. "No twelve year old could not be lonely if they were away from their parents, and the people at the order can never substitute for you real family am I right?" Just how was it that Lavi understood every little thing about me?

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for lying."

"It's okay, just know that you can tell me anything. I'm your friend Sephiria, you have to trust your friends," his words were comforting, but this was coming from a bookman. No matter how comforting the words were it was still twisted by that little fact, and that little twist created a huge one in my heart. There was not one time I'd ever heard a bookman say the word _friend_ not once out of all the bookmen I'd ever met, or should I say Solara and I. _Don't trust bookmen._ How many times had Aaron told me that it my last life? More than I could count.

"Y-you're my friend?" I accidentally blurted out. I didn't even know why, it was like the old Solara was talking, because deep in our hearts this us still existed. "Bookman are nothing but partial observers. You're not supposed to have friends. Bookmen are perceptive and record everything for the sake of history. I never heard any of the past bookmen say the word friend before so why do you say it? I don't understand."

Lavi looked shocked beyond repair. "H-how do you know all that!"

My hands flew over my mouth. This was bad. What had I just gotten myself in to? No body but bookmen should've known that stuff that just came out of my mouth. How could I have been so stupid!

"What do you mean by bookmen in the past?" Lavi asked.

"I said nothing!" I shook my head wanting to believe my own lie. I backed up and took off sprinting towards the door, but was too slow. Before I knew it Lavi was blocking my exit and I had nowhere to go. I had never seen Lavi with such harsh eyes before, it almost hurt to be stared at by him. "How do you know all those things?" Lavi began to move closer to me and I stumbled back falling to the ground. The Lavi I knew was always happy, always smiling and laughing, but right now I could barely recognize him. "14th!" I cried quietly, but still loud enough for Lavi to hear. "14th?" Lavi gasped. "As in the 14th Noah? What- how do you?" Then everything fell in place for the young bookman junior. Aaron was right, I shouldn't have hung around him so much.

"What are you Sephiria?" Was the next question that left his mouth. I didn't know how to answer this. Was I an exorcist? Was I a Noah? I didn't know myself. "I'm a- I'm a," I stammered. Then I heard Solara's voice. "It's okay Sephiria. I trust Lavi, let me take over okay? I'll help explain."

_Solara:_

The red head named Lavi stood above me. I got up to my feet and looked him in the eye. "Nice to meet you. I'm Leiah Lightsworth, but I go by Solara," I reached out my hand for him to shake it.

"Sephiria?"

"Nope, guess again," I smiled flashing him my gold eyes.

Lavi looked awestruck.

"As I said, I'm Solara, right now I'm just borrowing Sephiria's body."

"Noah!" Lavi hissed and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "What the hell did you do to Sephiria! You've just been acting like her this whole time!" The red head's fists were shaking madly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Lavi. The girl before was definitely Sephiria. She just agreed to let me borrow her body so that I could explain what she is. You did ask that question didn't you? But first I'm really intrigued by you. You're a bookman but you still care about friends. I've never met a bookman like you before."

"Just get on with the subject!" Lavi snapped.

"My my, impatient much? Fine it's as simple as this. Sephiria is an exorcist, but she's also a Noah because of me. Kind of like that Allen Walker that's at the order too."

"But there's only supposed to be 14 Noah."

"Well I wasn't technically a Noah when I was born. It was later on that I became Noah because I fell in love with the 14th and wanted to be with him forever. I'm an artificial Noah, the 15th."

"As in they made you in to a Noah?"

"Yep. I asked them to."

"How long has Sephiria been keeping this a secret?"

"Oh, she found out that she was a Noah yesterday, and everything else was kept a secret even before the day she stepped through the Black Order's doors."

"All that time?" The red head's head hung low towards the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Since you're the 14th's lover you know his real name, am I right?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I could tell you anyways."

"I see," he replied.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave now Bookman Jr." I smiled. "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you, and I'm not joking. If you put Sephiria in danger I'll ring your neck."

"It's scary when you say that with a smile on your face." Lavi shivered.

I laughed," maybe you'll see me again sometime soon." then I released my control over Sephiria's body.

_Sephiria:_

I looked at the way Lavi stared at me. His expression was so sad. "So you know everything now." I couldn't bear to look him in the eye when I said those words. All of a sudden I felt Lavi's strong arms wrap around me. He was holding me so tightly. I felt my cheeks heat up. "L-Lavi?" I stammered.

"I can't believe that you've been keeping something that was so important a secret from me. From everyone." Lavi said through clenched teeth.

"Because I thought that I couldn't trust anyone," I replied. Then I broke free of Lavi's tight grip. "You're not going to tell anyone right? Please don't tell anyone!" I begged him.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But from now on you have to tell me everything. I won't tell the order, Bookman or anyone about it, but you have to promise me that you will tell me everything!" His face was completely serious telling me that he want lying. I sighed and all my words spilled out. About me. About Solara. About the Noah clan and my relations. Everything, that is but the 14th's name.

_The 14__th__ Pianist and Solara/ end_

Solara, heeheehee. Howd you like my 10 day hiatus? Well that's it for part 3! Stick in for part 4: The meeting the departure and the realization! See you soon! Hopefully!

Please rate!


	20. Chapter 19

~10 months later: December 24th~

Day: 348 as a comrade

The whole order was lit up with candles. It was Christmas Eve and the order had never been so beautiful. There were some boxes laying around, since we were moving to the new order soon. Apparently the new HQ was stationed somewhere in London. I was thirteen years old now and was basically treated like any other adult now. "Hey Sephiria!" I heard Allen call. "Hi," I smiled at him turning around. Over these couple of months Allen and I had grown very close, we were almost always together. "Merry Christmas Eve," he grinned and put his arm around my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat for no reason at all.

All of a sudden another arm wrapped itself around my shoulder. "Hey Allen, ya' think you can take Seph away from me?" It was Lavi, joking around like he always was. "Lavi," Allen greeted him in an irritated tone. "Lavi, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well it isn't fair that Allen gets to keep you all to himself," Lavi whined.

"We're just friends," I said firmly.

"Then tell him to stop putting his arm around your shoulders! It looks like you guys are a thing or something!"

Allen quickly removed his arm when he heard Lavi's words.

"Now that's better," Lavi nodded in approval.

I didn't know what Lavi's deal was. Ever since he'd learned my secret he seemed weirdly over protective over me. I didn't really mind though. Sometimes I thought that maybe that was how having an older brother felt sometimes. Lavi was 19 now and Allen, 16. We'd all aged one year, and I had been away from my family for almost a year now also. What were they doing now on Christmas Eve? Were they having fun? Or were they sad that I wasn't with them on such an important day? I clicked open the locket that they had given me so long ago and stared at that happy family in the photo. We were together, sort of at least. Allen immediately recognized my actions and asked, "do you miss your family Sephiria?" "Don't worry, I'm fine," I lied. The both of them saw right through my lie, and even though I knew Lavi hated me lying to him he let it slide just this once. Allen just stared at me sadly, but also followed Lavi's example.

t

It was getting late and I sat alone in my room talking to Solara, who was probably the closest thing to family for me at that moment. "Merry Christmas Eve," I laughed.

"Now that doesn't sound right, it sounds rather odd."

"Yeah, I know."

"You let Allen say that to you without a single word though."

"Yeah, what of it," I said knowing where she was trying to take this conversation.

"You like him," I could almost see Solara's amused face.

"Nope, I don't." I replied right away without even having to think.

"Oh and Lavi hasn't run his mouth about anything right?"

"Nope. Don't worry, he won't. I really actually trust Lavi completely.

"I know. I do too, but a Bookman is a Bookman."

The clock struck 12:00am. Christmas. "Merry Christmas," I said to myself even though I wasn't really feeling it. I wondered where Lux was. Probably off with Timcanpy. Shutting my eyes and rolling over I began to sleep, but suddenly my sleep was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

I know this was a fail chapter with no plot… what a sucky first chapter of part 4 huh? Agreed? Oh well, who said that I had to start off the first chapter with a bang? Anyways, the next chapter was one of my favorite chapters out of the whole book so I hope you enjoy it!

Please rate! (I know it sucked, but please)


	21. Chapter 20

Day: 349 as a comrade

Who would be knocking on my door at such a late hour? I answered my door to see Lavi and Allen smiling. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Come here, we want to show you something." Allen told me and I nodded following them away.

They led me to Komui's office, and when we opened the door I saw all the exorcists, except for the generals and Bookman. "What's going on? Where's Komui?" I asked. "Komui is sleeping, and so is everyone else in the Order so we wanted to give you your Christmas present," Lenalee smiled and walked towards me. I was shocked, "present? But I didn't get any of you guys presents!" "Silly girl, you just being here is good enough for us," Lavi grinned. They led me over to Komui's phone, the one that could only contact other branches of the Order and phones that had been hooked up to golems. "What are we doing with the phone?" I asked a little confused on why I would want to contact another branch of the Order. "We had Timcanpy and Lux hack in to the phone system so that you could call anyone that you wanted to once." Allen explained to me. "Call your family, we all know you miss them."

Without another word I was dialing. It rang once, twice, three times and my heart was pounding, scared that maybe they wouldn't pick up. England and Washington's time differences were pretty big after all. "Hello?" My heart almost stopped working. "Daddy?" I asked. There was a long pause then, "Sephiria, is that you?" My gather asked uneasily. "Y-yes daddy it's me, it's me!" I cried almost bursting in to tears. "Oh, Sephiria honey!" My father cried. Then I heard a commotion on the other end of the line. "Dad, Sephiria's calling?" My sister asked. I heard her rush to the phone. "Seph is that you?"

"D-Dora! How are you doing?" I asked overjoyed to hear my big sister's voice after a year.

"Oh my gosh I'm doing fine! How about you!"

"I'm doing really good. People over here are great," I exclaimed.

"Sephy, your voice. You have an accent now?" She asked surprised.

"Oh yeah. Guess I do huh?"

Then my mother interrupted. "Sephiria? I thought that you weren't allowed to speak to us anymore!"

"Well here I am. My friends set this up just for me."

"Oh Sephiria. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas mom."

"Yo Sephiria!" It was my brothers voice. Then a bark, it was my puppy. There was my family gathered all on the other end of the line, millions of miles away. Right now I felt so close to them right now. I was with my family, in the living room, eating breakfast, opening gifts. Everything like that, and everything was normal. Talking, laughing, maybe some crying. The endless I love yous. The conversation lasted a lifetime, but it had to end. Once I said that goodbye, I was right back where I belonged. In the Order. I wasn't sad about it though, I could still feel them with me. "Thank you so much, you don't understand how much this means to me," I was in tears again. Allen stepped forward and pulled me in to an embrace. I held him back burying my face farther in to his chest. It was times like these that reassured me that coming to the Order was the right thing to do. I wanted nothing, but to be in Allen's arms, but Lavi thought differently.

"Okay Okay," Lavi picked me up and away from Allen. Allen's face was full of shock. The whole room turned to Lavi to glare at him. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAVI" they all hissed. Lenalee stepped on his foot with her heel as hard as she could and he cursed audibly. Al that moment everyone began to laugh loudly. It was a truly merry Christmas.

t

I got little sleep, but for some reason I felt completely awake. That was how it usually was for me on Christmas. Merry Christmas' came from every corner of the Order. "Merry Christmas Miss Sephiria!" The science department workers would yell. I smiled at them and also wished them a Merry Christmas back. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Sephiria." General Zokalo called out. "Ah General Long time no see!" I cried running towards him. I hadn't seen him in almost a month. Zokalo had been moved from mission after mission and had just returned yesterday night. I was told that he had gone straight to his room to sleep though. "Merry Christmas," he said messing up my hair. He was wearing his mask so I reached up to his face and removed it. It was leather and came off easily. "You should take this off on Christmas," I scolded dangling it in front of him. He scoffed and snatched it back, he didn't put it back on though. "Training tomorrow. You've gotten a long enough break." I smiled and nodded, "Yes sir!"

I went to the chapel and sat down with my back on the wall. Sunlight shined through the stained glass windows reflecting colors all around me. It was pretty and I sat there staring at the beauty. Before I knew it I was singing gospel songs. It was Christmas after all.

From the highest of heights to the depths of the seaCreation's revealing Your majestyFrom the colors of fall to the fragrance of springEvery creature unique in the song that it singsAll exclaimingIndescribable, uncontainable,You placed the stars in the sky and You know them by are amazing GodAll powerful, untameable,Awestruck we fall to our knees as we humbly proclaimYou are amazing GodWho has told every lightning bolt where it should goOr seen heavenly storehouses laden with snowWho imagined the sun and gives source to its lightYet conceals it to bring us the coolness of nightNone can fathomIndescribable, uncontainable,You placed the stars in the sky and You know them by nameYou are amazing GodAll powerful, untamable-

All of a sudden I heard a pair of clapping hands and I blushed madly. I turned to see Allen smiling and standing at the door. He was wearing his casual clothes. A red hoodie, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. He was also wearing that black hat that I'd gotten him for Valentines day, and it still looked ridiculously good on him. "I-I didn't know that someone was watching be," I blustered hiding my face. "No! it's okay, you were amazing," Allen protested. "I never knew that you could sing."

I removed my hands from my face and looked at him. "I haven't in a long time."

"Yeah, guess so huh?"

"So what'd you come here for?" I asked him.

Allen turned a pinkish color. "Looking for you, wondering if you were doing anything today besides hanging around here alone."

"What do you want to do?"

Allen paused for a moment, then began to speak. "You-maybe… do you want to go out to town with me? Just the two of us?"

I had to say I was a little shocked. Allen wanted us to go out to town, just the two of us. It made me kind of think of a date-. _Of course not what am thinking? _"Sure, lets go," I answered. "What about Link?"

"I'm getting pretty good at ditching the guy. So lets just not think about him." Allen replied.

The town was freezing. It made me regret wearing such a thin jacket. Couples filled the streets, a part of me wondered if maybe Allen and I looked like a normal couple walking down the street too. We weren't though, we were two good friends hanging out on Christmas. That wasn't a problem right? Christmas, wait. I was forgetting something that was really important. "H-happy Birthday Allen!" I realized. He laughed, "I'd almost thought that you'd forgotten. You hungry? You haven't eaten yet." I nodded.

We ended up at a small diner. Surprisingly he didn't eat anything, he always ate something. "You not eating?" I asked taking a bite of my food. "Oh, I already ate," he told me. "Truthfully I think I ate too much."

I laughed, Allen sometimes did eat until he got sick on multiple occasions. Looking at Allen he looked so much older than he really was, but he had only gotten I year older. Everything from his face to the glimmer in his eyes looked more mature. "Is there something wrong?" I found myself asking.

He looked at me surprised, "no, nothing." _Lie_, he was lying through his teeth, and I knew it. Didn't point it out though.

"Look Sephiria, it's snowing."

My eyes widened and I immediately turned towards the window that was next to us. It really was snowing, and it was pouring down like there was no tomorrow.

"Pretty isn't it?" Allen smiled, and I nodded like a little girl that hadn't ever seen snow before.

"Yeah, it's really pretty."

"Let's go somewhere else when you're done," Allen said.

"Where?" I asked.

Allen smiled, but he didn't answer.

After the diner Allen brought me to the park. By that time the snow was up to my ankles and my innocence was just about giving me frostbite. Shivering I asked, "what's so special about a park?" Allen didn't answer, instead he just turned around and draped his hoodie over my shoulders. "You look cold." He was one to talk. Now he was only wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "You're going to catch a cold," I told him. He laughed, "who do you think you're talking to?" I couldn't help but stare, how did I not notice that in one year Allen had grown so much? The snow was falling lightly now, blending with his white hair. Then he started forward again through the thick snow walking a few paces ahead of me.

I knelt to the ground and packed some snow in to a ball and threw it at Allen. It hit him square in the back and he froze. I laughed and slowly he turned around. "Oooooh Sephiria, you did not just do that." All of a sudden a snowball came hurdling at me. I tried to dodge, but it ended up hitting me on the shoulder. "Cold!" I screamed. Now it was Allen's turn to laugh.

Snowballs were thrown back and forth. Soon the small 'snowball fight' became and all out 'snowball war' with forts and everything. It was the most fun that I'd had in a year, and I was sharing this time with Allen. It was special.

In the end we were lying in the snow. It was starting to get dark and we both stared at the sky. "The sky's always pretty isn't it," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Allen replied as he stared at the blackness above with the few points of light that were visible.

"You know, the snow's not that cold."

"Easy for you to say, you're the girl with two jackets on that threw a snowball at the boy with only a t-shirt."

I laughed and flicked snow in to his white hair. Then he took my hand and held it tightly. I had to say that it surprised me a little at first, but soon it seemed completely normal.

"Sephiria, in the beginning you asked me what was so special about a park right?"

I nodded.

"Wasn't this special?" Allen smiled.

"Yes, it was," I replied holding on to his hand tighter. The boy really had a way with words.

We eventually snuck back in to the order and went straight to the cafeteria. Allen looked like he'd just been thrown in to a lake because of all the melted snow on his body. My clothes just looked plain frosted. The both of us ate like pigs together, just like we were exhausted together.

"We should do this more often," Allen said while walking me back to my room, and I couldn't agree more. "Just the two of us."

When we got to my room we said goodnight to each other, and I began to walk in to my room. "Wait Sephiria!" I heard Allen say, and before I knew it his face was inches away from mine, then centimeters, then- "Walker!" Link cried from the floor below us. "Is that you! How many times have I told you not to get away from me! Come down here now!"

Allen muttered curses under his breath and walked away from me without a word.

The world was spinning around in circles, as I flopped on to my bed. _Did Allen really try to do what I think he did?_ Was the question that spun in my mind. Just then I realized I had forgotten to return Allen's coat. I took it off and stared at it, it was a little wet from the snow so I hung it on my chair to dry. Staring at the coat from my bed all I could think was _Allen._ Then I realized another thing, the whole day my heart had been beating non-stop. And it still was, but oh how I wished it would stop.

Merry Christmas Sephiria!

Please rate! (I MEAN IT!)


	22. Chapter 21

Day: 350 as a comrade

I paved around my room with my wet hair still drying from my bath. "Who shoved a stick up your ass today dear sister," Solara giggled. "You seem irritated." I stopped clean in my tracks. "If you could just shut your mouth for a freaking minute maybe I wouldn't be," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"No, seriously what's wrong," Solara asked more considerately this time.

"I have this bad feeling," I decided to tell her and of course she took it like a kid.

"Allen's gonna break up with you?"

My face got hot with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. Not a good combo for me. "Could you take this seriously? And there's nothing between Allen and I!" I screamed. Then I was glad that the walls in my room were soundproof.

"Not what it seemed like yesterday sis. A date on Christmas? Snowball fight? Watching the stars while holding hands? He even tried to kiss y-"

"ENOUGH!" I interrupted. "Solara, you know you're lucky that you don't have a physical form. Or you would be sprawled on the floor and dead."

"Whatever, so what's this little intuition of yours. Please fill me in."

That was Solara. Joking around on this thing, serious on that. Enough to drive the most peaceful person on earth in to a sadistic state. And trust me, I'm no peaceful person. Far from it.

"Can't quite put my finger on it, but somebody's looking for me."

"So who?"

"Now Solara, if I knew that maybe I would've told you already."

"I'll give you a hint." Solara said. "Luxembourg."

"A level 4? Wait no," I thought about it. What did the demon say before? _No wonder the Earl's interested in you. _"The Earl," I gasped.

"Jackpot!" Solara cried.

"You already knew this? How could you not tell me? Why is he after me?" I asked.

"Too many questions at once! Yes I already knew this, you're basically the 15th so why wouldn't he come after you? You look like me, he's not after you, he's after me. You just happened to be my twin sister so now he thinks you are _moi._ How could I not tell you? Too lazy. And I already explained why he's after you. Now how did I do with answering your questions?"

"Whatever," I sighed. "What is he obsessed with you or something?"

"Eh, maybe. You know he can change form right? The first time I met him he definitely wasn't in his earl form. Lot younger."

"That memory of you chasing after Aaron wasn't the first time you met him?"

"No, there was this one day where he picked me up from school in his young form, like teenage. About as old as Aaron was. He claimed to be one of Aaron's friends so I followed him. I didn't find out he was the Earl until Aaron came screaming down the street and tried to kill him for taking me. He called himself Adam. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy back then."

All of a sudden Lavi rudely walked in to my room. I screeched in shock and he quickly threw his hands over his ears. "What the hell!" I cried at him. "That's my line!" He cried back.

"Knock the next time you come in! I could've been changing when you walked in!"

"Well that would've been a sight to see wouldn't it."

My blood boiled and my heart beat in my ears. "You stupid lech!"

"just joking. Just here to check in on how you're doing," he smiled.

By how I was doing, he meant how Solara and I were doing. He wanted to know just about everything. Making sure I was kept safe, and that my secret was kept a secret. That's what he told me. "We're fine," I answered.

"That's good," he sighed. But I knew that that wasn't the only reason he was in my room. There was always something else. "What do you want," I asked.

"You were out all day with Allen yesterday weren't you," he said and I blushed madly. Just the mentioning of his name made me remember last night when he tried to, well never mind you already know that.

"So I was right. You were," he said.

"And what is it to you?" I snapped but turned away from his glance because I knew if I looked in to his emerald eye I would end up spilling everything to him.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Lavi was sounding a lot like an overprotective boyfriend, or brother. However you would like to put it. "Of course not," I said with the most serious face I could pull. Lavi was being extremely nerve-racking right now.

"Aaaaw Seph, do you love Allen?"

That was when I couldn't even stop my blush anymore. Love Allen? Of course not! "I don't," I told him. Then I turned to face him finally. Lavi folded his arms and gave me a smile that I had a bad feeling about. It was like he was planning something. "Oh really?" Then one of his hands grasped my chin and held it in place. "If you really don't then maybe you wouldn't mind me doing this." His head leaned forward, and his red hair tickled my face. His eyes were shut as he got closer to me. Then my blood went cold. I didn't know what to do. I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out. Lavi's lips were so close to mine that I could almost feel them now, and then…

_Solara:_

"Get away you lecherous beast!" I screamed, pushing him a couple feet back. "S-Solara!" He seemed very surprised. "Damn straight it's me ginger! And what in the hell do you think you're trying to do to Sephiria?" I snarled.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhm…" he was out of words.

"Huh?" I can't seem to hear you very well, speak up!"

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything! I wasn't actually going to kiss her. I was just trying to make her admit that she loved Allen," Lavi protested.

"Oh really?" My voice was colder than death itself.

"Honest," was his reply.

Something that I'd learned over my years of living was that Bookmen never lied. "Fine, I believe you." I told him. His eye lit up with happiness, but I put out that smile like fire with my words. "But if you ever try to pull something like that off ever again I swear I'll have your head." I drew I line across his neck with the nail of my finger, he shivered. "Got that?" He shook his head up and down like I scared little child. I patted his head. "Good boy." I laughed to myself, then took a couple of steps back.

_Sephiria:_

I stumbled back and screamed putting my hands in front of me to block my face and cover Lavi's mouth. When I realized there was nothing there I opened my eyes to find Lavi standing a yard away from me laughing. "Wh- what?" I stammered, feeling completely confused. "Now that was the expression I wanted, now I know you like Allen," Lavi snickered.

"H-how'd you get over there?" I said still shocked.

"Don't you remember? Solara took over your body and pushed me," Lavi explained, but I didn't recall any of what he was saying.

"Solara took over my body?"

Now it was Lavi's turn to be in utter confusion. "Yeah, just a minute ago. Don't you remember?"

"No, I never gave Solara permission to take control of my body."

Lavi's eyes widened. The both of us knew what that meant. If Solara could take over my body without even asking. Just because she wanted to, whenever she wanted. She was- "Solara's soul is getting stronger." Lavi said looking at me fearfully. "Sephiria, you could-"

"Disappear," I finished for him. I would disappear, and Solara would replace me. That was what would happen to the host's soul. Somehow I wasn't scared though, was that a normal feeling to feel? I mean Solara was my sister, my sister that never lived her life up to it's full extent. Never finished anything she wanted to. This was her second chance at life, and most likely the end of mine.

"Sephiria, don't worry. I promise that I won't let that happen to you." Lavi reassured.

"Thank you Lavi." I smiled. "Right now I'm busy though. I have to train with my general."

When I arrived at the training grounds I found that I was a little too early. I sat down on the ground and thought about everything. Unfortunately that _everything_ included Allen's failed attempt to kiss me. Which I didn't really want to tell Lavi about. I didn't want a thing so trivial to affect me and my training though, so I punched it out of my mind. I curled up in to a ball and my head lay nested in my arms. "What would Aaron say to make me happy right now?" I asked myself. I thought up a response and giggled to myself. Just thinking about Aaron always lifted me up. Even knowing that my feelings for Aaron had originally came from Solara didn't stop me from liking him. Anyways I had begun to remember a little bit of Reina Lightsworth, my true former self's feelings and I still felt the same. That made me wonder, if I ever saw the Millennium Duke what would I do? Aaron's murderer. Would my heart shatter? Would I go out of control? Solara and I wouldn't have died if Aaron hadn't been killed. It was all the Duke's fault. If there was anyone that I loved it would be Aaron, not Allen. I was just the host of the girl he really loved though. That didn't mean I couldn't help him destroy the Duke.

"I can almost sense your bloodlust from outside of the training ground Sephiria, you're going to scare people off," I heard Zokalo say. My head snapped up to see my general standing above me. "Use that bloodlust for training. You'll need it for today."

"What are we doing?" I asked excitedly.

"Come here Sephiria," Zokalo ordered you and you obeyed. All of a sudden Zokalo invoked Madness and shattered the ring on my right wrist. I looked down horrified. "General! What are you doing!" I screamed.

"Activate your innocence," he told me.

"How-"

"The Bloody Joker (*note: Sephiria's innocence isn't name Bloody Joker Princess anymore. I've shortened it to Bloody Joker) isn't in the rings. She's in your blood. I want you to invoke using the blood in your bloodstream."

I was gaping like a fish. How was I supposed to do that? Cut myself? No way, I was not a masochist. "Invoke Bloody Joker!" I cried. As I had expected there was nothing. Even worse, it felt as if my innocence had left me.

"Of course," Zokalo sighed. "We'll keep at it. Let me break the rest of them first though."

"After you break them you have to fight me. If I feel no threat I won't be able to invoke. You told me that a long time ago."

Zokalo grinned, "glad you remembered."

t

I gasped and fell to the floor I was covered in cuts and sweat. It had been hours and I had made no progress at all. Without being able to use innocence I almost felt like a normal human again. A weak defenseless human. My speed and strength were still heightened, but I couldn't invocate. I began to stand up, but then pain shot through me and sent me right back down. I knew what was about to happen. "Sorry general," I said, then my ankles burst. My wrists were next, and finally my neck. Pain exploded in my body, it was the same as the first time my innocence had revealed itself. This time I was stronger though and was able to stay conscience, but I didn't know if that was a bad thing or good thing. The blood that had begun to pool around my body began to crystallize and reform the rings. Then the pain was no more.

I carefully got up in to sitting position. Tears brimmed my eyes, the pain that I never wished to feel again had come back. "Let's go again," Zokalo said raising Madness. "General Stop!" Somebody cried. I saw Allen rushing towards me, so I tried to stand, but I ended up falling to the ground. "General, can't you see she's had enough?" Allen said. "Please end the training for today."

"Ordering a general huh? You've got some guts." Zokalo replied walking away. "We'll continue tomorrow Sephiria, go the infirmary." I nodded in response.

When he finally was gone Allen got to his knees next to me. "You okay Sephiria?" I nodded. "You look really pale, what kind of training are you guys doing?" Allen asked me worriedly.

I laughed, "the kind where a suffer a _huge_ amount of blood loss. What are you doing here Allen?"

"Oh me?" Allen asked. "Well I was looking for you. Lavi told me you'd be here. Good thing I came too, you might've been killed if I'd come any later."

"Don't underestimate me," I pouted. "I've got to go to the infirmary now." I got up on my feet uneasily.

"Let me walk you Sephiria," Allen offered. Remembering what had happened yesterday I quickly declined. "I can walk myself thank you Allen."

You're not in love with him Sephiria. You love Aaron. I told myself.

Solara (she has brown hair by the way)


	23. Chapter 22

Day: 351as a comrade

I wiped sweat from my forehead. I still couldn't invoke my innocence at all. Zokalo swung Madness and I dodged. That seemed to be the only thing I could do. _Invoke! _I ordered again. I felt a ripple of power come from within my body, but just as it had before, it did nothing. Cursing I dodged another attack. Zokalo had made training earlier than the day before. Giving it another try I screamed "Invocate!" It still didn't reveal itself. I was getting irritated with my innocence, why was it so hard to do a task that seemed so simple? I asked myself.

After training I rubbed my wrist where a new red ring had now formed. I debated on going to the infirmary and decided not. All of a sudden I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Allen. "Allen? What's up?" Allen grinned, then I noticed his beautiful golden eyes. "Wrong Sephiria, long time no see."

"Aaron," I gasped. He was wandering around the Order so freely? "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I shook my head. "Nobody will notice. It's okay." Aaron said. I grabbed on to his hand. "No it isn't. We've got to get back to Allen's room."

"Whatever you say," Aaron grinned.

When we arrived at Allen's room I immediately went in and shut the door behind me. "That's better," I sighed. "Aaron, you can't just wander around the Order so care freely. If you got caught I-"

Aaron stared at me with Allen's puppy dog eyes. "D-don't! Don't use Allen's eyes like purposes like that!" I blushed.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. I went and answered it, there on the other side of the door was Lavi. Worst timing ever. "Lavi!" I smiled nervously. "Fancy seeing you here! Is there anything you want? Allen's not here right now. I'm just here to find something for him!"

"Sephiria? What's wrong?" Aaron asked and my blood went cold. This was really, really, really bad. Aaron peeked out the door, and when he saw Lavi his eyes went cold and evil. I felt myself get pulled back in to his arms and the low growl that at begin to build up in his chest. "Stay away from her Bookman trash!" Aaron hissed, and my jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Well… that's a little offensive Allen. Don't you think you're being a little to overprotective today?"

Aaron didn't budge. Lavi inspected him a little closely, and soon he realized it. A smirk came on to his face and he walked in to the room on his own shutting the door. Aaron backed up still holding me tightly. "You're not Allen are you? 14th." Lavi said. "It already feels like I know you, considering all the information I know about you." I wanted Lavi to stop talking. I didn't want Aaron to know that I had told Lavi about him.

"What?" Aaron hissed. "How-?" Then he looked down at me and I shut my eyes. He shoved me away. "You told him about me!" I turned my head so that I wouldn't have to look in to his eyes. "I told you to stay away from him in the first place! I told you to stay the hell away from all of the Bookmen!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I really am! But Lavi's my friend, what am I supposed to do? I can't stay away from him!"

"Don't be fooled Sephiria, he'll just betray you in the end. He doesn't consider you a friend! You're just a part of the history he's recording!"

"Hey! Don't say that! I would never try and harm Sephiria in any way!" Lavi retorted angrily.

"I didn't ask you to speak Bookman! Just stay the hell away from Sephiria!" Aaron raised his fist and it started to come down on Lavi. _NO!_ My mind screamed.

_Solara:_

"Stop it 14th!" I screamed as I caught his arm. "Don't hurt him."

"Solara? Why would you?"

"Lavi is my _friend_, and he his Sephiria's friend also, so don't hurt him."

"Don't be stupid Solara! He's a Bookman!" Aaron cried.

"Lavi's still young! Don't you see how much Sephiria means to him? Don't you see how much Allen means to him? He truly considers them as friends!" I fought back.

Lavi seemed almost surprised that I had actually defended him and called him my friend.

"So you're telling me to trust him? You know I can't do that Solara. You of all people should know that Bookmen only care about their records. How many Bookmen tried to reveal you to the world Solara? How many records did we have to burn to make sure that never happened? And now you expect me to trust one? I can't do that."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Please, just this once. For me and Sephiria." I was almost begging him. He grasped my hand that was still on his cheek and leaned in to it. My eyes drank in the sight, because even though he was in Allen Walker's body I could somehow still see the brown haired and messy haired boy that I loved so much.

"Just this once," he gave in and let my hand fall back to my side. "But if he betrays Sephiria I won't hesitate to erase him."

"And I won't stop you," I replied.

Then Aaron's attention turned to Lavi. "I will trust you Bookman, but only because the two of them want me to, but I'm warning you not to betray my trust."

"I won't," Lavi promised.

Aaron gave him a nod then released his control over Allen's body. He fell to the ground and there laid Allen unconscious.

"Thanks Solara," Lavi said.

"No problem," I turned to face him. "I know that you would never betray Sephiria."

He gave me a confident smile as a response. I decided to tease the boy just a little bit. "I know that you would never betray Sephiria, because I know your feelings towards her."

His cheeks flushed and his eyes got wide. "D-don't joke around like that Solara! Sephiria is six years younger than I am!" He denied, but that blush on his face definitely said otherwise.

"So what?" I shrugged. "Age shouldn't stop anyone from falling in love. Anyways you've been basically her closest friend at the Order for a year now. You always worry about her, and are extra protective over her."

His face was getting redder and redder by the second. "So what if I do like her? It's obvious that she likes Allen anyways."

"But she hasn't realized it yet so you still have that grand chance of stealing her heart away from him!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Why would you want her to be with me?" Lavi pouted.

"I don't want history to repeat itself." I said bluntly. "It would be like the 14th and I all over again. And we all know how that story ends!"

"Death," Lavi said correctly. "Well Sephiria and Allen won't end that way, I can promise you that."

"Giving her up to your best friend? What a good friend," I sighed.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "When she stops loving him I'll take her for myself."

I patted Lavi on the head. "Well let's just hope that by that time it won't already be too late."

t

Solara was definitely getting stronger. She was able to come out whenever she wanted to now. In face Lavi told me that she's done it again today. I was grateful to her though, she had calmed Aaron down and kept him from beating Lavi in to a pulp. She even convinced him to trust Lavi. Lavi, I thought. When I had regained control of my body he seemed to act oddly around me. I wondered if Solara had said anything weird to him. If she had it wouldn't be that surprising though. I wandered around the order aimlessly until Section Chief Reever came to me breathless. "The chief is looking for you." he panted.

Komui? I thought to myself. What did he want? "I'll be going then."

When I arrived in the office I wasn't the only one there. Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were also there. "What's going on?" I asked. "Mission," Lenalee said. "To China." I walked over to the couch where everyone else sat and sat down also. "Do we really need this many exorcists for one mission?" Kanda groaned.

"There have been reports of sightings of the Earl in this area." Komui explained.

"Che," Kanda scoffed. His usual response to everything. The mentioning of the Duke being spotted there sparked my interest along with Allen's. "You will be staying at the Asian Branch of the order." Komui said. "Sephiria and Lenalee will be your communicators. That is their purpose for the mission. So I don't want to see them too beat up when you come back. Okay boys?" Komui told them demonically. So I was going because of the language barrier that everyone would have. Thank goodness I could speak Chinese. For Allen and Lavi it was French and German, and for Kanda it was obviously Japanese.

"When's the mission," Allen asked.

"The day after tomorrow," was Komui's reply. "So start packing." We all nodded and left the office. I had never gone on a mission with so many exorcists before so it was somewhat exciting to me, but the best part was that there was a chance that the Millennium Duke might show up. My heart pounded with excitement, how lonf had I waited to see the Duke's face again, to destroy him with my own hands. I hated the Duke so much. Lavi tapped on my shoulder. "Sephiria, the Earl might be there. Well you be alright?" I nodded, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Well don't get too wild. Link will be going also."

"I'll watch out. Thanks for worrying Lavi," I smiled sweetly. Then his face flushed, "don't mention it." He replied before walking away as fast as he could leaving me completely confused about everything.

"Oh Sephiria!" Lenalee called. "Want to join me for dinner?"

I nodded.

"I'll join you too!" Allen smiled walking with us to the cafeteria.

After dinner Allen and I waved goodbye to Lenalee who was returning back to Komui. "Lenalee really loves her brother doesn't she." I smiled looking at Allen searching for any signs of his former attachment towards her. There was nothing. "Yeah she does," he grinned.

"Well I'll be going now," I told him. Allen walked after me, "I'll walk you back!"

I nodded uneasily, two days ago still hadn't left my mind.

On my way back to my room there was an odd silence between us that made me wonder if he too was remembering Christmas day. When we reached my room I waved goodbye to him. "Wait Sephiria!" Allen called and I froze. wasn't that what he'd said last time? "Uhm yeah?" I replied.

"You've got food right here," he pointed to his cheek to show me where. "Wh-what?" I blushed feeling like an idiot.

"Here, I'll get it," he smiled, and wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb which didn't make me feel any better. I could feel my cheeks heating up like a fire. When Allen found his hand rested on my cheek he seemed to pause for a second, and my heart beat a million miles and hour. He hesitated a bit and leaned in again like the last time. At that very moment my mind screamed de ja vu, but instead of aiming for my lips he aimed for my cheek. He kissed it softly and smiled sweetly at me. "Goodnight Sephiria," he said and sled his hand off of my face, then walked away. I held my cheek in shock and I felt it burning up. Allen ran through my thoughts, it was almost like he controlled my thoughts. That night I fell asleep, my hand still on my cheek where he's kissed me as I was flooded of thoughts of Allen Walker.


	24. Chapter 23

Day: 352 as a comrade

I stuffed things in to my suitcase completely at random. The night before I had completely forgotten to pack things for the mission which would be tomorrow. The thought of going to china brought back memories of my family. They had promised me they would take me when I was older, but now I was going without them. Maybe it didn't look it sometimes, but I always had waves of homesickness. Oh I loved the Order, but that didn't mean I couldn't miss home. I gripped the locket around my neck that I hadn't opened for a very long time. I was scared to open it, because my family might not have looked the same now as it did in the picture. I was scared. Shoving the last few things in to my suitcase and slamming it shut I hurried to the training grounds where my training awaited me.

"You're late!" Zokalo said as I walked through the doors to the training grounds. "Sorry, I had to finish packing," I apologized.

"Oh yeah, that mission that you're going on tomorrow right?" Zokalo asked.

I nodded.

"Man I don't understand Komui's logic! If there are sightings of the Earl there he should send a general, not underlings!"

"The loss of an underling is less than the loss of a general though. He just wants to keep you guys out of danger." I sighed. "The heart." I reminded him.

Zokalo mumbled curses under his breath. "Let's get training started already."

t

I sat in the infirmary rubbing my aching joints. Not even extending the training to four hours helped me make any progress. "I wish that general of yours would stop pushing you past your limits. You train for way to long and get sent on so many missions that once you finally get back you're already seriously injured." The head Nurse complained like she always did. "How many life threatening situations do you have to put yourself in for the Order to be happy with you abilities!"

"Would you like me to count all the times I've been in a life threatening situation?" I joked.

"38 times, don't test me Sephiria."

"I thought much more than that," I wondered. "Only 38? What a small number."

"It's more than any other exorcist has been in." The Nurse snapped back. "You're too much of a workaholic."

"I know," I laughed.

Leaving the infirmary I took a look at the newly formed rings around my wrists. Why couldn't I do it? What was the problem? "Hello Sephiria, what's with the serious face?" A voice that sounded an awful lot like Lavi's asked while wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey Lavi! What are you doing!" Allen yelled irritated.

"Sorry Beansprout, I'll lay off," Lavi teased letting go of me. "She is _yours_ after all.

Allen's cheeks turned a bright red and he opened his mouth to scream in to Lavi's ear about him being a total idiot, but I beat him to it. "What the hell are you talking about," I stomped my foot. "I only belong to _ME!_"

"Yeah," Allen agreed.

"Me thinks you doth protest to much," Lavi played. He was just being his usual self, joking around and such, but for some reason I felt like he wasn't his normal self at the moment. I knew Lavi, and Lavi knew me. We knew everything about each other, told everything to each other. You could almost say we were like best friends, so I was always the first to notice these little things. Something was bothering him. I quickly grabbed hold of his hand without even thinking and dragged him away. The only way to describe Allen's face at that moment was 'appalled', absolutely appalled.

I wailed with him until I found an empty hallway where we could talk. There I released his hand and turned around. "Okay, tell me what's wrong," I said.

"What do you mean by that? Nothing's wrong." Lavi looked at me confused. I definitely wasn't imagining it though. Lavi was upset about something. I stared at him hard. "Sephiria, really, everything's fine."

No it wasn't, but he didn't want to tell. I had to play along. His eye was somewhat the same as Allen's eyes on Christmas day at the diner. Same extreme maturity that was almost distant. Of course Lavi was older, but he definitely was the last person on the world to be deemed mature. Allen and Lavi were both hiding something from me, and I didn't like it.

"I see," I replied. "Sorry it's just that you seem to be acting weirdly today, actually ever since I blacked out with Aaron and you. I thought one of them might've said something stupid or something." I saw Lavi pause for a moment, "well they didn't so it's okay," he reassured me. I nodded, "well that's good. I'm just going to go then." I waved then walked away.

_**Solara:**_

I found that it became much easier to take over Sephiria's body any time that I wanted. I turned back around and walked towards Lavi. "You forget something Seph?" Lavi asked then he saw the eyes. "It's me Lavi," I told him.

"Solara?"

"Yeah, seems you can't say anything to Sephiria about what's bugging you so tell me. It's about your feelings for her am I right?" right away I knew I'd hit the bulls eye.

He actually nodded. "Ever since you brought it up I can't get it out of my mind. Before I knew that I liked her and it was okay, but then you verbalized it and…." he trailed off. "I don't want to take her from Allen, but it's getting harder and harder not to try."

"Then do it," Solara shrugged. "It's not like she and Allen are anything more that friends anyways so you wouldn't exactly be taking her from him."

"But Allen's my friend and-"

I cut him off, "friend my ass! Do you know how many people give the person they love to their 'friend' and regret it for the rest of their life! _In love timing is everything _(for you We Were There/ Bokura Ga Ita, fans) and if you let her fall for Allen any more she'll never fall for you!"

Lavi had his head hung and took every single one of my words in, but even so "I won't do it." he said plainly. "I won't take her."

I sighed. Of course that was what Lavi would say. He was a soon to be Bookman and he'd never had true friends before. Then I walked back the spot where Sephiria had walked to.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked.

"I'm going to make it so Sephiria never knows that I came out," I answered.

"Wait Solara, is it true that when you get strong enough you'll take over Sephiria's body and then she'll-"

"She'll die," I finished for him. He winced.

"Can't you just not take over?"

I shook my head, "no, that's impossible. My soul will take over on sheer impulse, I won't have a choice.

"Is there any way to stop that from happening?" he said through his clenched teeth. I could almost laugh. The both of is already knew the answer was yes, and we both already knew how to save Sephiria.

"You'd have to kill me Lavi."

The air seemed to get thicker in the hallway. I turned my head so that I was facing away from Lavi, "even I don't know how to kill myself without taking Sephiria with me though. So I suggest before I consume her soul to confess." I took a glance back at Lavi to see his reply and he nodded. I felt a smirk rise on the corner of my mouth. "You'll probably regret the day that you let Allen take the girl you love," I told him, because it was true. I repeated the words that Aaron had told me so long ago "in love timing is everything. If you don't convey your feelings at that crucial moment even fate will pass you by." (extreme We were there/ bokura ga ita moment! This is not copyright! There are quotations by this thing!)

_**Sephiria:**_

I felt like something had happened but I just brushed it off and continued to wale away from Lavi still wondering what he was hiding from me. Although I felt as if I would be finding out very soon. Now I had to concentrate on the upcoming mission. The Duke could be there and that was the most important thing. I would tear him apart if I found him.

Before I had brushed off that moment like it was nothing. Maybe if I had a clock I would've noticed how fast my time was running out.

Solara's lecture of love… another kaichou wa maid?


	25. Chapter 24

Day: 353 as a comrade

We go to the airport first thing in the morning. Lux fluttered behind me cheerfully at the thought that she would serve useful again after awhile. The six of us, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Link and I all stood coolly in our black uniforms. Will all except for Link who was always serious and wore a striped red uniform instead. I could hear girls from every corner of the airport squealing about how cute the three black uniformed guys were. "Isn't the long haired Asian one hot?" I heard one of the girls say. "Oh please, it's easy to see the spiky haired redhead is a _lot_ hotter." Another replied. "I like the white haired one the best. He's got such a nice figure and how did he get his hair to be so white? It's so pretty! I wonder if he eats enough!"

I scoffed when I heard her. _If only she saw how much of a pig he was. He's probably the least starving person on the face of the earth. _

"They've all got a nice figure, the perfect guys! Tall, skinny, and handsome! Like models! Let's talk to them!"

As expected the girls came to them. Allen, being his usual polite self just smiled as the girls tried to talk to him. It irritated me, and I hated it. To me Allen should have just ignored them. Though I knew if I was who I was before and I saw them in the airport I would've done the same thing. That part irritated me the most. Lavi placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "It's okay," he whispered and that was all I needed. Did I expect something to happen between Allen and one of these girls. No! Now I felt stupid for being angry.

Kanda flat out ignored the girls and pretended the didn't exist, but I was pretty sure that he wanted to snap at them right there and then. On the other side, just as my amazing friend Lavi always did to me he flirted right back. "Would you like to grab a drink with us?" They asked him hopefully. I swore Lenalee flinched.

Without a second to spare a smile went over Lavi's face. "Sorry, I already have a girl I like and I wouldn't want to go anywhere with another girl besides her. Not you guys." Flat out turned down. The girls were appalled.

"We must be greater than that girl though!" The girl that had said she'd liked him before blurted out.

Something in Lavi's face changed, or maybe it was just the air around him that became cold as death. He smiled through it too, which just made it much worse. "You guys don't even compare to her."

_That's got to hurt._

I was right. The girls looked so hurt that I could have laughed. I looked at Lavi. He gave me a small smile back. He'd done it for me. Been rude to those girls, because he knew they had been bothering me. "Thank you," I whispered. Another smile.

t

"We have reached Nanjing, China. Please unload your carry on bags from the upper compartment and exit to your right." The voice on the intercom said. My eyes fluttered open. I'd just realized that I'd fallen asleep. "Come on Sephiria, time to go," Lenalee told me. I nodded drowsily and slowly got up out of my seat rubbing my eyes at the same time. "Aaaw look Sephiria's all sleepy," Lavi teased. "You're so cute Seph!" That woke me up and I made sure to punch him right in the gut. Lavi groaned, "Dammit Seph, I feel like you get more and more violent every single day."

"Shut up you idiot," I pouted. "I don't like people making comments about me being sleepy."

"Noted," Lavi gave out a pained laugh.

When we got out luggage from the baggage claim a man with a white crazy looking beard approached us. "Exorcists of the Black Order, I was ordered by branch head Bak to escort you safely back to the Asian branch." The man bowed so that his back was as flat as a board. "Hey Wong! You don't need to do that!" Allen laughed. The man named Wong rose back up from his bow and nodded. "Please come here," he said waving his hand indicating for us to follow him.

Wong showed us to a car that drove us to a huge cave. I marveled at the size. The car continued to drive in to the cave that got deeper and deeper and deeper until the entrance was blocked by a huge decorated wall. It looked more than a hundred years old. Paint was peeling off the gate and I imagined that this was what the gates of Atlantis would look like. We all got out of the car and it drove away. Wong walked towards the huge gate, "Fou, it's me," Wong said to the gate.

"You may enter," it sounded a lot like the voice of a teenage girl. "Oh, and if it isn't little Allen Walker. Back so soon?" The gate seemed to laugh.

"Yep guess so. Nice seeing you again Fou," Allen replied.

"Hmph! I was hoping not to see your face again," she joked.

Then the wall began to disappear in to nothing. That was the order for you. They made the impossible, possible.

The first thing that happened to me when I first set foot in to the Asian branch was that a blonde haired man in his mid 20s jumped towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Lenalee!" The man cried. I was so shocked that I almost stopped breathing.

"W-what!" Lavi cried. Lenalee put her face in the palm of her hand and let out a sigh.

"Chief Bak! You've got the wrong girl!" Wong cried.

The man looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Uhm, hi. My name is Sephiria Liang. I'm the not so new exorcist in the Black Order…. I don't believe we've met before," I said slowly.

"You look so much like Lenalee!" He gasped.

Allen pulled me away from him, "she's not Lenalee," Allen said in a stern tone.

"I apologize," replied Bak. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Bak Chan and I'm the branch head of the Asian branch."

Bak showed each of us our rooms. "Welcome to the Asian branch! This is the biggest branch in the whole order and it's still getting bigger!" he told us proudly. "So don't get lost or they might not be able to find you," Allen finished for him.

"Nice to know," Lavi muttered under his breath.

I put my things in my room and Lavi and Lenalee decided to go to sleep. Link needed to give a report to Central about the branch so that left Allen and I.

"So you've been here before?" I asked him.

"Yep, when I lost my innocence they were the ones that saved me. Let's say it wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience in the whole world." he replied.

"I could imagine," I said.

"People here are actually pretty nice though. This is a science dedicated branch and do most of the order's studies. It's amazing."

"You like science?" I asked.

"It's interesting. I would rather be a clown than I scientist though, but I guess exorcism is more of my thing though." he grinned at me. I laughed. "What about you?" He asked.

"Science was one of my best subjects when I was at school, but I don't know about it now. It's almost been a year since I've done anything academic," I told him. "Guess exorcism is more of my thing than academics." I smiled.

He laughed. "Hey, Sephiria you hung-"

"Mr. Walker!" A girl with two large and tight braids on her head ran up to us.

"Oh, Lo-fa. Nice to see you." Allen smiled. The girl named Lo-fa turned a bright red. "I-It's n-nice to s-see you too Mr. W-walker!" The girl stuttered. This girl was very short and was visibly crushing on Allen. Once again I felt an irritation rise in my chest. I faked a cough so that I could interrupt her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sephiria," I smiled at her.

"Oh! Nice to meet you I'm Lo-fa!" I shook hands with her.

"Well I'm a little hungry so I got to go," I said.

"Wait Sephiria! I'm coming with you!" Allen cried walking after me. "See you Lo-fa!" He waved.

t

After Allen and I ate he showed me around. "Here's the training grounds," he said. The floor was sand and white pillars towered over the grounds. "It's not actually the training grounds, but that's what I call it since this is the place I trained to get my innocence back. I looked around. Here was the place where Allen once stood not so long ago as a mere human. No left arm and severely wounded.

"That's right Allen. Aren't your memories of this place so beautiful?" The voice of the gate said.

"Not exactly Fou, after all this is the place you almost killed me several times." Allen laughed. "So you've finally come out of the gate?" Allen turned around and I followed.

"Just hoping to beat the shit out of you again," she grinned.

Fou looked like a girl a year or two younger than I was. Considering that I looked 16 (but I'm actually 13) she looked like a true 11 year old girl. She had pink hair and wore few clothes. She didn't have hands, but she had balloon shaped things to replace them.

"Hey, you're the new exorcist Sephiria," Fou said.

" Yeah, I guess."

"You're so young," her tone of voice became kinder.

"How old are you?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Older than Allen here, older than our stupid branch head Bak, older than old Wong, and definitely a lot older than you," she smiled.

Somehow it was hard to believe considering she looked younger than I was.

"So is Allen still weak?" She asked me.

"Of course not! Allen's amazing! He's really strong!" I blurted out without thinking. I quickly threw my hands over my mouth and blushed madly at my stupidity. Fou stared at me with a shocked look on her face, then she smiled sweetly. "Well it's good that he's stronger now." Then Fou left.

"She's so nice Allen!" I said turning around to face him.

"To you, but to me she's like a demon," Allen replied. "Oh, and…" he chuckled putting a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. "Did you really mean all those things you said about me? Am I really amazing in your eyes?"

My heart pounded and once again I wanted to bash myself for my stupidity. I was so absentminded. "You-you're amazing. You're strong and kind, and you're the exact person that I want to be like," I admitted.

Allen looked very pleased with my answer, and I turned to look away from him. Why was Allen so drop dead gorgeous? Maybe if he wasn't I wouldn't always get nervous around him. Or maybe my heart wouldn't feel like it was going to burst every second. Maybe I wouldn't feel jealous of the girls he hung around.

"Sephiria," When Allen said my name I couldn't help but turn back to face him again. And the way he said it made all the hairs on my back stand up. "Sephiria, you know. For a long time now I've been in love with-"

"There you are Walker!" Link rushed over to Allen.

"Goddamn Link! Could your timing ever get any worse!" Allen groaned looking genuinely mad.

"Watch you language Walker," Link warned.

"I'm going to go to bed now," I said rushing out of an uncomfortable situation leaving the boy who made my heart pound and hurried to my room where there was a quiet place to think.

When I got to my room I slammed the door and slid to the floor. "Solara what do I do. I think that I might be in love with Alle-" "Don't fall in love with Allen!" Solara's voice rang so loudly in my head that it made me jump.

"Wh-why not?"

"There's someone better for you than Walker."

I was surprised. "Who?"

"He will come clean when I feels that it's the right time."

But it was too late. Whoever it was that was better for me was too late. I'd fallen head over heels for Allen without even realizing it, and without even trying he'd always made my heart pound.

Embarrassed Sephiria. (pic corrections. Seph's hair is longer and it's black.)


	26. Chapter 25

~2 days later~

Day: 355 as a comrade

The Asian branch was amazing, and I almost couldn't believe that I was actually in a giant underground cave. "You look interested in all this," Lavi said walking next to me. "I am!" I said back cheerily.

"Oh and Sephiria I was wondering. what you would do if the Earl really showed up?" Lavi asked.

I looked at him surprised. He was asking me a question like that around other people? "Oh please Lavi you're ruining my good mood." I faked a laugh.

"Sorry," he faked a laugh right back at me. I turned my face away from him so that he wouldn't see the terrible expression on my face while I spoke the truth.

"I'll kill him." I answered not laughing anymore. "I'll make him pay for everything he did." I couldn't see Lavi's face but I was sire he was disgusted with me. Disgusted with my true heart that wanted to kill the Duke so much that I wouldn't even mind dying with him. I felt Lavi's hand slowly slip in to mine.

"Don't worry Sephiria. I don't judge you. I'm with you all the way."

I felt comfortable, this was how Lavi was. He never judged me.

"Ya' know a 19 year old shouldn't be hitting on a 13 year old," Kanda walked up to us from behind. He sounded bored, or angry like he usually did. Lavi quickly released my hand.

"Oh Yuu! What's up!" Lavi smiled casually.

"Stop calling me that!" Kanda hissed.

"Sorry Yu-" I covered Lavi's mouth.

"Good afternoon Kanda! How's your day been!" I said nervously only trying to stop Kanda from lopping Lavi's head off his neck.

"Why would you want to know," he glowered. I had every right in the world to be scared. Kanda was intimidating. Even after a year of living at the Order with him he was still intimidating!

"Well… I just."

"It's been exceptionally boring. I don't like it here. Nothing ever happens," Kanda replied cutting me off. I couldn't believe my ears. Yuu Kanda had just replied to one of my questions. I quickly tried to figure out what I would say next.

"Well maybe if you explored around here a little more you'd find something interesting!" I suggested. Wrong reply. Kanda scoffed.

"I was raised in this hell hole. I know it inside out."

_Well bummer Sephiria. Think of something else to say!_ "Sorry I didn't know." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Dammit Yuu, can't you even be nice for a second! You're scaring her!" Lavi groaned.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Kanda snapped."

"Girly haired man!" Lavi snapped back in a childish manner just for kicks.

Kanda ground his teeth together, "stupid ra-!"

"Bak is looking for you guys!" Someone called interrupting the both of them.

On our way to the Chief's office we met up with Allen. "You got the message too?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, Lo-fa told me," he replied.

"Are you friends with anyone else around here besides Lo-fa?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know Li-kei and Shifu, but truthfully I'd rather you not meet Li-kei," he scratched the back of his head.

"Rather who not meet Li-kei?" A man in his early twenties stood behind Allen.

"C-crap! Li-kei!" Allen said out loud.

"Yes, it's Li-kei and just who was it that you didn't really want me to meet?" Li-kei smiled demonically.

Allen refused to open his mouth.

Then Li-kei spotted me. "Oh, hey there. You're kind of cute. I've never seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"I'm Sephiria Liang, you're Li-kei right?"

"Yep, Chinese huh? You're amazingly beautiful for a Chinese person. Never seen anyone as pretty as you," he flirted though I wasn't the type to buy that kind of stuff.

"Hey, Seph. We're busy, c'mon lets go," Lavi said defensively pulling me close to him. Then he shot a glare at Li-kei.

"Okay, I got it. Hands off," Li-kei grinned nervously like he was scared that Lavi would kill him if her didn't back off. Then Allen, Lavi, and I walked away.

Through our little 'detour' Kanda had gotten way ahead of us and we slowly dragged behind. "Damn that Li-kei, I didn't do what I did who knows what would've happened to you!" Lavi cursed. "What if you were to fall for a guy like that!"

"Lavi, aren't you just as much of a flirt. And I get along with you just fine," I laughed. I got a snicker out of Allen too.

"Now that's what I was thinking," Allen said.

"Quiet you two! I only flirt with girls that come up to me and want me to flirt with them. But that Li-kei just started flirting with you and you didn't even ask him to!" Lavi looked irritated and tensed all of his fingers.

"I'm fine Lavi," I giggled. "No damage done."

"Man, this Asia branch. First their director, then their workers. We should get you out of here Seph. It's unsafe for you here." Lavi groaned.

"Don't worry. What's the worst thing that could happen to me?" Right when the words came out I regretted it. Immediately Lavi's face contorted and Allen put his face in his hand.

"Hey Allen, let's finish this mission quickly and get Seph back to HQ before 'that' happens."

"Agreed," Allen replied with the same dark expression.

"Guys, by 'that' what do you mean?" Lavi and Allen's faces immediately answered my question. "You idiots! Of course that would never happen to me! The Order's workers are too nice to do 'that!'"

"You never know Sephiria, guys will be guys," Allen shivered.

"It won't happen!" I said in an that's final kind of voice. Then I began to walk faster.

"Hey Sephiria don't leave!" Lavi chased after me with Allen.

Branch director Bak's office was much different than Komui's office. First thing you could contrast was the neatness of it all, and second thing it was filled with computer screens, scanners, cameras, and all different kinds of devices. Every different screen on the wall represented everything each flying golem saw, and there were hundreds. Everything in the room was electronic or science based. "Wow," I though aloud.

"Oh, you're finally here," Bak said from behind his desk. "Komui told me to tell you what you're looking for here."

"Get to the point Blondie," Kanda hissed. Lenalee nudged him on the shoulder. "C'mon Kanda." He huffed and looked away with his arms crossed.

"Well you're looking for a girl named Shaolin." Bak continued. "We've only caught glimpses of video of her outside of the slums, but once she returns to the slums everything goes blank. We don't know where she lives, only that she lives in the slums. She's a quiet person and she doesn't come out much. She's been alive for all the centuries the Asia branch has existed. We've had pictures of her that span throughout the years and her appearance has never changed." Bak grabbed a remote on his desk and clicked it. A huge screen lit up on the wall.

The screen flickered to life and revealed a hooded and poorly dressed girl that looked like she was 17 years old, but through her tattered clothing and dirty hands you could see that she was beautiful. All the males in the room had their eyes glued to the screen, even Kanda showed slight interest. She had long silky black hair that fell almost to her knees in length like a mop. Her big brown eyes were like ones that the cutest dog in the world would have. Beautiful was an understatement to describe this girl, this girl was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

"Holy crap," Lavi whispered. "What's a girl like her doing in the slums of Nanjing?" Lavi's question went unanswered."

"Komui would like you to head out to look for this girl right away and see if it's in any way connected to the innocence, if it is I want you to retrieve it at all costs." Bak ordered.

We all nodded and headed out.

t

I beat my tired wings as I searched around the small slum city. It'd almost been five hours since we first set off on our journey and we'd found nothing. I remembered what Bak said, _she's very quiet and doesn't come out of her house much._ "This antisocial girl needs to be more involved in her community!" I groaned. "You found anything Lenalee?" I asked through Lux. "Nothing," she replied. "Should we start breaking in to every house?" She joked. "If only," I replied.

The five of us had all split up and gone looking for Shaolin, but it was no use. I landed in an area with no people and my wings reduced back to the red ring on my neck. Then I went in to the slums and began to ask around. "*(1)你知道吗，用少林寺名义人吗？

The man shook his head and rushed off quickly. It was like everyone that lived here was scared of all other people. After the man left a little boy came rushing up to me. "*(2)你有什么食物?"

I remembered that I had some candy in my coat. I dug for it and handed it to him with a smile. The boy's face lit up and ran off as the man had.

All of a sudden static came from Lux, and I turned in her direction. "I think I found her," Kanda said.

"Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"The west side of the slums," he replied, and without another word I took off.

"Kanda!" I cried when I found him. "Where is she?"

"That house," Kanda pointed. It was definitely more of a hut than a house, decrepit and rotting wood, mold and moss covering the corners. Small planks of wood protruded from the sides. Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen arrived.

"And you're sure it's that one," I confirmed with him.

"Of course I'm sure," Kanda scoffed. "I saw her go inside."

Lavi decided to knock on the old door. After a long while the door finally opened just a crack. Her dark brown eye peered through the crack. "*(3)喂?你是少林?" Lenalee asked.

She nodded slowly, almost cautiously.

"*(4)可能我们跟你说话?" Lenalee asked next.

Shaolin seemed to consider it for a moment. Then her eyes made it down to the rose crosses on the chest of our uniforms. Her eyes filled with a horror that I didn't understand.

"*(5)号." She replied quickly shutting the door in our faces.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Kanda cried raising up his foot to kick down her door. "Stupid little bitc-"

"Stop Kanda!" Lenalee cried and Lavi held him back.

"Kanda, we'll come back tomorrow and if she doesn't open up tomorrow then you can kick the door down," Lavi told him.

He glared at all of us then walked away. Allen sighed, "That Kanda."

"He's right to be angry though, I can't help but think that today was all just a waste." Lavi sighed sadly.

"Well we found where she is so it isn't all a waste is it?" I said encouragingly even though I wasn't feeling too great about it myself.

"Let's just go back," groaned Lenalee.

Everyone was upset, and I didn't blame them, I was probably just as upset, like Lavi said, everything was a waste.

Sephiria's wings

*(1) Do you know someone named Shaolin?

(2) Do you have any food?

(3) Hello? Are you Shaolin?

(4) May we talk to you?

(5) No.

Rating would be much appreciated.


	27. Chapter 26

Day: 356 as a comrade

We left for Shaolin's house at two o'clock in the afternoon after we all got suited up in our uniforms. When we arrived at her house I was the one to knock on the decrepit door. Just like the day before she only opened her door a crack and peered out. "*(1)你好, 抱歉打扰你了, 但我们真的需要和你谈谈." I told her. She began to shut the door again, but I quickly jammed my boot in to the doorway. "*(2)正如我所说, 我们真的需要和你谈谈," my tone was serious and absolute. She looked at me with a frightened expression then opened the door and motioned us in.

Shaolin's house was very small, probably just a little more than my room at the Order. "I-I can speak English," she said slowly with a slight accent. She removed her hood and she was just as she was in the picture. Allen and Lavi's eyes were glued to her beautiful, but slightly dirtied face. "My fiancé was an Englishmen."

"We're from the Black Order, we're here to ask you some questions," Lenalee said. "My name is Lenalee, that's Sephiria, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda," she pointed.

"Shaolin Wong," she nodded, and shook Lenalee's hand.

"Shaolin, what year were you born?" I asked.

"1991."

She was 19 years old. "Oh, and what's the name of that fiancé of yours? I'm very interested." I smiled.

Shaolin's tongue caught. I hadn't meant for that question to be anything severe, but it seemed that it was. Her hands shook violently.

"Shaolin?" I asked.

Next thing I knew a knife had slipped out of her sleeve and she was lunging towards me. I got ready to activate my innocence, but then I caught a glimpse of that knife, and the air caught in my throat.

"Sephiria!" Lavi cried and next thing I knew a searing pain shot from my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, but my wound was the least of my worries. The knife, it was a perfectly polished and completely silver including the hilt. The same design and red jewel and the end of it. The same as Aaron's weapon, it was Aaron's knife. "Why do you have that knife!" I hissed. Shaolin now sat on top of me because she'd tackled me to the ground. She said nothing. "Don't take… what's not yours!" I screamed and slammed her on the ground tearing the knife from my shoulder. It clattered to the floor leaving a stain.

I sat on her with a innocence made gun. It was pointed straight at her forehead. The four exorcists ran towards me and tried to pull me off of her.

"Sephiria! What are you doing! You're not actually going to fire are you!" Allen cried tugging at my arm and attempting to wrestle the gun out of my hand.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" I screamed at all of them.

"What's going on with you Sephiria!" Lenalee tugged at my back.

"Stop it! That knife! Why do you have that knife!" I looked at Shaolin with eyes of death. "You're working with the Earl! That knife's not yours!"

"Please Sephiria your wound! You're losing too much blood!" Lavi begged.

"Shut up!" I screamed. Then black spikes shot out from my back. A trick that Zokalo had taught me to kill demons too close to me. They all rebounded immediately barely avoiding being impaled by the spikes.

"Why the hell!" Kanda cursed.

"No one will get in my way," I hissed. "I must kill the Earl's human slave."

Shaolin scrambled to her feet looking terrified. A shot rang from my gun grazing her cheek.

"I missed," I growled cocking the gun again. "All people that work for the Earl must die."

"That's right Sephiria, they must die." An all too familiar voice said. A smile crept at the corners of my lips.

"Earl! So you're finally here! Finally!" I began to step towards him innovating the spikes on my back.

"Sephiria! Do you know what you're doing!" Allen cried running in front of me and pushing me back in to Lavi's arms. "I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but you're not in the right state of mind to fight right now." Allen told me pulling his sword out of his left arm.

"Lavi let go of me!" I cried as the three exorcists fought the Duke.

"No Sephiria," he replied.

"Please Lavi! I'll lose my chance! I want to kill him! Please let me go!" Tears flooded down my cheeks. "If you guys font let me kill him you're all my enemies!" I screamed. "Traitors! Traitors!" Then Lavi spun me around to face him.

"Sephiria wake up!" Lavi shook me. "Please don't get swallowed by Solara's feelings! I don't want to lose you!" Then he pulled me in to his arms. "Don't forget that you're Sephiria, please," he sounded pained. What had I done? What was I doing? I'd tried to hurt my friends. I'd tried to kill someone.

"Why did I do all this?" I asked myself aloud.

"So Sephiria Liang? Are you in your right mind again?" The Duke asked. Lavi released me and we both looked at him. He was blocking off Allen's Crowned Clown with his own sword. "Shall I reveal all of you secrets to your comrades now?" he chuckled.

My body became like stone. "Don't please," I begged.

"Guess what exorcists. Your dear friend Sephiria is-" The Duke was interrupted by Lavi's hammer.

"Shut up you marshmallow or I'm gonna be the next one to snap," Lavi glared at the Duke.

"Duke, Duke you should kill that girl right there, she's dangerous," Shaolin tugged on his sleeve.

"Quiet girl, do you know how long I've been looking for her?" Then the Duke's sword was in Shaolin. Her face showed true betrayal, and I understood. The Duke was her fiancé, he'd approached her in his human form. This had all been a trap for me, and I'd fallen right in to it. Shaolin really was just 19 years old. The Duke must've messed with the Order's Asia Branch history. I was speechless.

Blood pooled around her ghostly white body. "Earl, why?"

"Were you not going to kill her yourself? What's the difference? I only needed her to lure you here. She's a toy that has lost her purpose." He shrugged. I fell to my knees.

"Sephiria!" Allen rushed to my side. He got to his knees and looked at my face.

The Duke was right. I'd tried to kill Shaolin just as he had killed her. What was the difference. No, there was a difference. Shaolin trusted the Earl. "Humans aren't your toys Earl." I whispered getting back to my feet. "We're not your toys! And _He_ and I were not your toys! So why! Did you think it was funny the way I chased around for him! The way that I loved him so much that I could've died! Did you think that was funny! Did you think it was funny when you killed him right in front of my eyes!" I screamed. "I hate you! Hate you in life! Hate you in death! Hate you forever and ever!" All of a sudden a sharp and powerful wind mixed with a huge white light threw everyone including myself backwards. I slammed back to the ground with a terrible force. I felt my right arm snap and I cried out in pain.

When the smoke cleared I saw the Duke standing above me. Shaolin's hut was reduced to nothing but ashes. "I see the 15th's anger is still intact. Her usual uncontrollable anger." I knew what he meant. My anger had blown up everything.

"It's truly a sad event that I would have to go this far to make Solara come out." The Earl said.

"What?" I hissed.

The Duke raised a normal looking kitchen knife. "You thought that this was the 14th's knife am I right?"

I stared at him confused.

"I cast a spell on this knife so that you would think that it was his knife. I did it to draw Solara out, but it looks like the only thing that appeared was her anger. So let's see what happens when I make her sister writhe in pain. Will she save you or will she be cold hearted and let you suffer?"

"What are you talking about-" then he sank the knife in to my right shoulder. I screamed continuously. Shaolin had stabbed me on that shoulder already, not to mention I'd just broken it. Tears brimmed my eyes.

After stabbing me a few more times the Duke began to look upset. "I don't understand. You're her sister, is she really going to just leave you like this?" He sank the knife in the my shoulder even harder this time and I let out another cry of pain. Tears were streaming, but the pain wasn't as bad as before now. My arm had begun to go numb.

_Sephiria! Let me out! _Solara screamed. _He's going to kill you!_

"No," I replied in my mind. "He wants me to give up and let you out. I want to show him that I'm not just part of his game." Once again the Duke raised the blade and I braced myself for pain.

When I realized that the pain never came a part of me thought that I might've died from blood loss, but when I opened my eyes I could see that wasn't the case. Allen and the Earl's matching swords had once again clashed. "You have begun to become a menace to me Allen Walker," The Duke told him.

Allen took one glance at me and his eyes filled with rage and hate for the Duke. "Y-you bastard! You hurt Sephiria dammit!" He fought the Duke wildly, blows flying from every direction.

"Walker, you've fought me with those eyes before have you not?" let's say back when I almost killed the Bookman Jr. and the sailor Chaoji Han I think his name was. I must say though, your eyes are scarier this time though." Allen completely ignored him and kept on fighting.

I knew that Allen had to stop fighting the Duke. He was only fighting him out of hate. I'd made that mistake already, Aaron had made that mistake. He would make a play toy out of Allen using his emotions. I tried to lift my body but I couldn't. I'd lost too much blood already.

"Walker, now if I were you I would pay more attention to Sephiria. She just might die of blood loss." The Duke snickered. A look of realization swept over Allen's face and he quickly rushed to my side.

"Sephiria! Hey Sephiria!" Allen cried holding my hand tightly. His sword reformed to the Crown Clown Edge. My vision was starting to blur, I looked at the Earl. "Where's the real knife?" I managed to ask.

"Now that's what I want to ask you Sephiria, I wonder if you would come to me if I destroyed you Black Order," I heard him say before I slipped in to unconsciousness.

t

When I awoke I knew exactly where I was. The infirmary of the Asia Branch. "Thank God you're finally awake," Allen breathed a sigh of relief. I looked around. Everyone was there. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. The very people I'd tried to hurt, but the Earl, he was gone. "We thought we actually might've lost you back there," Allen took his hand and brushed it against my cheek. Almost immediately tears sprung from my eyes.

"Why are you guys all still so nice to me when I tried to hurt you?" I sobbed and the next thing I knew Allen was holding me tightly.

"Sephiria, you think that just because you weren't acting like yourself we would hate you?" My heart pounded wildly in Allen's arms. Soon I found myself holding him back. I turned my head to see what Lavi was doing but when I saw him I saw that he looked upset. He wouldn't even look at me. "La-" I began, but was interrupted by Allen.

"Come with us, we have something to show you."

"I don't think I'm allowed to go anywhere and I can barely stand," I protested.

"I'll carry you," Allen replied.

After Allen scooped my up from my bed I realized that my red rings were gone. "Where did my innocence go?" I asked.

"We told the nurse not to but she broke them. It's been hours but they haven't come back yet," Lenalee told me. I looked at her with a worried look. "Don't worry Sephiria, we still sense innocence in you, maybe it just needs a little more time." Lenalee reassured.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, we have to hurry or we'll miss it," Lavi said in a monotone that made me a little uneasy.

"Miss what?" I asked.

There was no answer just a, "you'll see."

They brought me out of the cave and flew me in to the air. Everyone's innocence's were invoked except for Kanda's since his couldn't get him in to the air. Allen used his white cape that was usually his armor in battles to fly and Lenalee used her boots. Lavi used his hammer that got Kanda up too.

"What's going on?" I asked Allen who was still carrying me.

"Just wait." next to us I could hear Lenalee starting a countdown. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6."

I turned my head to face to starry night sky. "3, 2, 1." then fireworks sprung in to the air blooming like flowers. How could I have forgotten what day it was.

"Happy New Years Sephiria," Allen smiled at me. My heart throbbed once again. This, I wanted nothing more than this. Than to be held by the boy I loved on New years… if only that was what I thought, but it wasn't. I wanted something more than Allen. Something that was really important to me, and was worth risking everything for. The Earl's voice echoed in my head,

_I wonder if you would come to me if I destroyed your Order. _I had a plan.

Wondering what Shaolin looks like (or looked like)? Here it is, but she has brown eyes.

*(1) Hello, sorry to bother you again, but we really need to talk to you.

(2) As I said, we really need to talk to you.


	28. Chapter 27

Day: 357 as a comrade

I felt like we hadn't been back to HQ in years when I finally got back. We'd said our goodbyes to the people of the Asia Branch probably only seven hours ago, and now w e were in the underground waterways in to the order on a boat. The cast on my right arm felt a little heavy, but overall it was okay.

"So Link. Did you get all good reports on the Asia Branch?" Allen asked Link.

"Overall the Branch is working hard like it always is," Link replied. "Though I was thinking that I should've gone with you guys to the Shaolin Wong's house. I could've gotten a report of what happened that night." He shot me a glance and I completely froze up. Did he suspect something about me?

"We're here exorcists," the finder rowing the boat announced. We thanked him and hopped off the boat.

"Let me carry your suitcase for you Sephiria, you shouldn't be holding anything heavy right now." Allen said picking up my suitcase.

"No it's okay, I'll hold it with my left hand," I raised my working hand.

"But Sephiria-"

"I'll carry it," Lavi snatched the case from Allen and walked off.

"Lavi," I whispered quietly so that no one could hear. He was still upset about something.

"Hey Sephiria, Lavi's running away with your suitcase. You should go after him," Allen laughed.

"Oh yeah," I hurried up the stone stairs to the inside of HQ after Lavi.

"Welcome back Sephiria! What happened to your arm!" Reever asked.

"It's a long story, sorry I'm in a bit of a rush right now," I told him continuing to go after Lavi.

"Don't push yourself too hard!" He called.

I finally caught up to Lavi when I reached my room. "Lavi please don't walk so fast. I'm no completely better yet," I panted and coughed. He opened my door for me and let me in. then he began to walk away. I quickly grabbed hold of his hand. "Lavi, can you come in?" I asked. Without even as much a shrug he walked in and shut the door.

"What is it?"

"Lavi, is there something wrong?" I asked him back.

"What are you talking about. Everything's fine," he forced a smile.

"No it isn't. Did I do something? If I did-"

"I'm not mad, it's just that..." he didn't continue.

"It's just that what?"

"Looks like you'll need a new uniform, yours is completely ruined." He changed the subject.

"No, I won't be needing another uniform."

"You think you can still fight in that one? You should bring it to Johnny so that he can patch it up."

" No, I won't need to fight in that uniform anymore." I said. A heart wrenching sadness pulled at me when I said those words.

"Hey Sephiria, if this is about your innocence still not reforming it's okay. Allen and Lenalee lost their innocence's before too and then they got theirs back. You're still an exorcist." Lavi laughed showing no signs of humor whatsoever.

"Lavi," I said sadly. "I'm tossing this uniform aside." Then I told him my plan.

Lavi chuckled, and fell on to my bed. "You're kidding me right Sephiria? Please tell me that this is all some lame joke that you're playing on me."

I looked right in to his eyes and said, "it isn't."

A surge of anger flushed through his face and he shot up from his sitting position. "You're frickin' kidding me Sephiria! Why the hell! You're so damn random!" Lavi screamed at me. I flinched. "You're so messed up," Lavi groaned.

A sharp pain stung at my chest. "Hey, Lavi maybe you don't agree with what I'm doing, but you can't say that. We're best friends, we know everything about each other!"

"You know nothing about me!" Lavi snapped. Another sharp pain. "You know everything about my occupation as Bookman but nothing about me, and how I feel." I saw the pained expression on Lavi's face and my feet took off towards him completely off instinct.

Holding on to him tightly with only my left arm around his back I looked at him with pleading eyes. "If I don't know anything about you and your feelings then please tell me." I buried my face in his chest. I couldn't stand seeing Lavi sad, it hurt me just as much to see him like that. Before I knew it Lavi's hand was holding on to the back of my head with his other arm around my waist. His lips were on the top of my head and I could feel him breathing in my scent. "Lavi?" I asked feeling my cheeks flush over.

"I love you Sephiria. God I love you so much." Lavi said kissing my head.

I stood there frozen. Lavi, did he really just say that? How did I not realize it? I thought that I knew everything about Lavi but he was right, I didn't know anything about him. I shut my eyes and held on to him even tighter.

_I'm sorry Lavi, I'm so sorry. _I thought. His hand slipped on to my cheek and I looked him in the eyes. I never noticed how sad his emerald green eyes were all the time. He always looked… lonely. Then his lips were on mine and I didn't do anything about it. Lavi, he was my best friend. Lavi, he was like my brother. Lavi, I would never love him in the way he loved me. Never. An image of Allen formed in my mind. His snow white hair and platinum blue eyes that were a liquid silver. A smile that could light up a town, and a voice like calm waves crashing on to a beach. Allen, I loved him so much.

"Don't leave Sephiria, please don't leave me here." Lavi whispered in my ear in a painful pleading voice.

"I'm so sorry Lavi, I really am so sorry."

Sephiria is moving forward and throwing away her uniform… but where will she go? Find out in the last chapter of Days as a Comrade.

Rating is still much appreciated!


	29. Chapter 28

Day: 358 as a comrade

I ran my fingers over the desk in my room. Every little crevice, I wanted to remember it. Then I picked up the photo frame that Lavi had gotten for me on Valentines day last year. All of the exorcists in the Black Order stood in that frame, including me… Sephiria Liang. Tears fell on to the glass of the frame, and I set the picture face down on the desk. I wiped tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't let anything bring me down or pull me back, I had to jeep walking forward even if it meant my death.

t

Once I was absolutely positive that it was dark outside I finally left my room. I tried to avoid as many people as possible. When I spotted Lavi I casually walked by him and whispered. "Goodbye Lavi." His eyes grew wide and he spun around.

"Sephiria!" he cried but it was already too late. I was off running, running out of the order and to the edge of the cliff. I looked down and took a deep breath, heart beating. Lifted a foot over the edge and…

"Sephiria? Hey Sephiria, what are you doing there?" Allen, it was Allen. I looked back. His white hair blew wildly in the wind. "Hey Sephiria, you shouldn't stand on the edge, it could break." it really was Allen but why? Why was he here? This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the person who I wanted to avoid the most, the person who could make me stay if he asked me to. "Sephiria, come here it's dangerous." No, I didn't want to stay, or more like I couldn't stay. I had to finish what I started, no turning back. "Hey are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" I shook my head, had to get away from him. I began to take a step back, then the ground below me gave in. "Sephiria!' I heard him cry. He grabbed hold of my left hand.

"Allen!" I cried.

"Don't worry I'll pull you up!" he cried. All of a sudden Allen's white sleeve turned a blood red and drops of blood fell on to my face. Did Allen have a wound on his arm? He cursed and let out a cry. I had to make him let me go, so I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp "No! Sephiria! What are you doing!" He looked horrified.

"You're wounded! You have to let me go!" t told him.

"I won't let go!" I cried at me. My hand began to slip from his weakened grasp.

"Thank you Allen," I smiled before I began to fall.

"Sephiria!" He screamed. I shut my eyes as gravity pulled me down.

"The next time we meet Allen, I promise I'll make you hate me." But I was already too far down for him to hear me.

The darkness of the forest swallowed me up whole and I knew what I had to do. I had to invoke my innocence without my rings. It was that or hit the ground and die. "Invoke!" I ordered the innocence that ran through my blood. I began to glow a dark red color, but then it disappeared. Try again or die! I told myself. "Invoke!" it was all the same. By now I could see the ground. I shut my eyes, _invoke, invoke, invoke!_ white wings sprung from my back and I landed safely. My eyes grew wide. I'd done it. I looked at my left hand. _Invoke_. A huge red scythe appeared in my hand, then I changed it and it disappeared. Instead my arm became the blade. It felt amazing, like the wall between my and my innocence had disappeared. I'd become stronger.

I had to have the order believe that I'd died so I made a replica of myself out of innocence. It laid on to floor battered, bruised, and bloodied and once again I amazed myself in the kinds of things I could create. There was something missing though. I held my locket in my hand. It still hung on my neck . At first I hesitated, but then I knew what I had to do. Aaron had saved Solara's life risking everything. This would be nothing. My hand unclasped the back of the necklace and I fiddled with it in my hand. Then strung it around the replica's neck. "I'm sorry, mother, father, Dora, Ben," then I took the bracelet Allen face me off of my wrist that was in it's cast. I kissed it. "Goodbye Allen."

Aaron once told me that if I wanted to go to him I would be able to find him in the Earl's arc. To get there I would have to sing the song.

_Then the boy went to sleep_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes _

_flared up in the shape of your beloved face_

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land_

_Starts like silver eyes twinkling in the night_

_You shining ones fell to earth_

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust_

_I will keep praying_

_Please love this child and kiss the hand you're holding_

All of a sudden the forest around me began to break down and a huge corridor formed around me. At the end of the hall was a pair of fancy double doors. I pushed them open. There sat all of the Noah (minus skin, Kanda killed him) at a long dining table.

"Look who's here," Road Kamelot smiled.

"And what brings you here Sephiria Liang?" The Duke asked.

"I'm ready to come back," I replied. Grins spread across the table.

"Welcome home Solara Lightsworth. It's been a very, very, long time."

Sephiria is falling back to where she belongs

All but just to return to the place where she first started.

And that's it for Days as a Comrade! I hoped you enjoyed it! Stick around for the sequel!

Rating is much appreciated!


End file.
